Quand le passé revient nous hanter
by Shykeiro
Summary: Le Sanctuaire et la Cabale sont deux grands ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. Ils se battent pour la sécurité du monde chacun d'une différente manière. Mais cette fois, la Cabale semble avoir une longueur d'avance...
1. Ambiance de famille

_C'est encore moi...Encore et encore. Je suis fatiguante non? En faites, vous pourrez le dire seulement quand je serai rendu à ma 100e histoire d'accord? Donc, nous voici réunit une nouvelle fois pour une...nouvelle aventure du Sanctuaire! Et oui. Mais cette fois, beaucoup plus sérieuse. (Rien avoir avec Sanctuary Delirium - Faut dit que ce n'est pas écrit delirium pour rien -_-) Je vais essayer dans cette histoire d'être fidèle aux caractères des personnages, mais étant donné qu'il y en a avec lesquelles j'ai moins de facilité, disons qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas._

_Titre: Quand le passé revient nous hanter_

_Personnages dans ce chapitre: Ashley, Helen, Will, Henry et BigGuy._

_Genre: Family, Romance, Dark Romance, Friendship, Adventure._

_Rating: Pour le moment, je dirais K+ au moins, mais ça ne devrait pas augmenter. Sinon, faites-moi en part._

_Note1: J'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne veux aucun commentaire à caractère blessant. Si vous voulez vraiment faire une remarque négative, qu'elle soit constructive, parce que je ne réagis pas aux provocations ;)_

_Note2: TRES IMPORTANT: Je ne suis pas à la base le déroulement original de la série. Il se peut que parfois je pige dans la saison 1 ou 2, mais n'essayez pas de remettre mon histoire dans l'ordre chronologique de Sanctuary ou vous vous y perdrez._

_Note3: Bonne lecture, c'est le plus important, beyond that même xD_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Ambiance de famille**

Ashley, confortablement installée, but une gorgée de son verre d'eau, regardant quelques instants sa mère. Il y avait un bon moment maintenant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ainsi, seules toutes les deux. Elle leva son verre, comme pour trinquer.

-Alors, satisfaite?

-Ton travail est toujours très bien fait Ashley, je n'ai jamais eu de doutes là-dessus.

Les deux femmes étaient assises dans le bureau d'Helen Magnus. C'était au réveil d'Ashley qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir la retrouver dans son bureau. Elle voulait discuter des détails de la mission qu'avait accomplie sa fille la veille. Heureusement, comme d'habitude, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Son travail avait été correctement exécuté et en plus, elle était revenue sans aucune blessure. Ce qui changeait de la grosse majorité du temps. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Helen se sentait le plus mal, comme si sa fille se blessait par sa faute. C'était sa perception des choses lorsqu'elle la voyait revenir avec des plaies et des bleus. Surtout depuis quelques semaines.

-Et puis, la perfection, c'est notre domaine non?répondit Ashley en esquissant un sourire qui rassura sa mère.

Ça faisait trois semaines maintenant que sa fille connaissait l'existence de son véritable père. En faites, elle avait deviné toute seule que John Druitt était son géniteur, pour la plus grande horreur d'Helen. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'elle ne le rencontre jamais. Elle semblait pourtant bien le prendre. Ou du moins semblait-elle s'y être accoutumée. Helen avait eu peur qu'elle ne lui en veuille pendant encore longtemps. Elle lui avait quand même caché que son père n'était pas véritablement mort, même si elle l'avait ardemment souhaité. Pour ajouté au choc que sa fille avait du avoir, il était revenu assez brutalement dans leur vie. Au moins, maintenant, elle était certaine de ne plus le revoir. Le poison que contenait ce que John s'était injecté en croyant qu'il s'agissait de son sang était trop puissant pour qu'il s'en remette. Un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Plus aucune crainte pour la survie d'Ashley. Pourtant, malgré tout, au fond d'elle même, elle espérait presque qu'il ait survécut.

-Qui parle de perfection? Plaisanta Helen, les dommages matériels sont plutôt élevés pour une mission parfaite.

Ashley eu une moue boudeuse.

-Oh, maman! Qu'est-ce tu voulais que je fasse d'autre? C'était quand même un reptilien à glandes explosives. J'y peux rien moi si l'activité favorite de ces bestioles c'est d'exploser tout ce qui bouge.

Helen haussa un sourcil à ce plaidoyer plutôt faible. Par contre, elle devait avouer que la particularité des glandes buccales du Phénomène était très intéressante. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit faire exploser son laboratoire en les analysant.

-J'ai remarqué effectivement une sorte de liquide aux propriétés combustibles à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Ashley haussa un sourcil.

-Alors pourquoi ça ne l'a pas fait exploser?, demanda-t-elle, regrettant que ça ne soit pas arrivé vraiment, se rappelant avec amertume toute la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à le mater.

-Ce liquide était protégé par une poche à la membrane étanche reliée à la langue. C'est par là que devait sortir le procédé. Comme ça, ça évitait au reptile d'être lui-même touché par la combustion.

Ashley eu une sorte de grimace dégoûtée.

-Dis comme ça, c'est charmant.

-En faites c'est tout simple, il s'agit d'une protection, comme le venin pour les serpents, ajouta Helen tout en écrivant un rapport sur une toute autre chose.

-Oui, sauf que le serpent s'en sert aussi pour dévorer ses proies, fit remarquer Ashley en s'asseyant dans la chaise confortable en face de sa mère. Le bureau les séparait, depuis quelques temps la fille tentait de se distancer un peu de sa mère. Le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre.

-Nous ne savons encore rien des habitudes alimentaires de notre nouveau pensionnaire. C'est une bonne chose que ton attaque ne l'ait pas tué.

-Et pourtant ce n'est pas la volonté qui manquait, pesta-t-elle tout bas afin que sa mère ne l'entende pas. Helen sourit pourtant, mais n'y fit aucun commentaire.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, mais as-tu bien tout ramené de ce que je t'avais demandé?

-Mais oui m'man. Le nid, les œufs et Henry a même ramassé de ses fluides à cette bestiole, assura-t-elle sans avoir l'air de trouver l'idée très intéressante.

-Merci. Il faut savoir s'il y en a d'autres, car je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en laisser en liberté.

-Tu crois que c'est américain comme Phénomène?, demanda Ahsley.

-Non. Je crois qu'on l'a importé.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, sachant ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Surtout s'il y avait des oeufs. Comme pour l'insecte, ils devaient avoir trouvé les bébés et soit la mère, soit le père. Donc, logiquement, il devait rester une autre de ces créatures en liberté dans les rues de leur ville.

-Oh merde...il va falloir que j'y retourne donc.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Ce minime instant réussit néanmoins à les détendre toutes les deux.

-Oui.

Le silence s'installa. Helen continua à pianoter sur son clavier. Elle voulait terminer les recherches qu'elle était en train d'effectuer avant l'arrivée de sa fille. Cette dernière vérifiait l'état de ses ongles, se disant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait un bien fou. Elle l'aurait bien pris la veille s'il ne lui avait pas fallut maîtriser la créature, lui donner un sédatif et l'enfermer dans la Cage. Sans parler du nid, des oeufs et de toutes les autres horreurs qu'elle avait du ramener à sa mère. À la fin de tout ça, elle n'avait eu qu'une seul envie, dormir. Ça n'avait pas pris grand temps pour qu'elle ne ferme les yeux jusqu'au lendemain, sans s'être changer, couchée par-dessus les couvertures de son lit.

Rompant le silence, trois coups sur la porte fit lever les yeux d'Helen de son travail.

-Entrez!

Will Zimmerman entra alors, s'excusant de les déranger. Helen lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème alors qu'Ashley esquissait un sourire moqueur.

-Tu viens me féliciter pour mon travail? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un air suffisant. Le profiler eu un simple sourire et s'approcha pour prendre un siège, tel que demander par Magnus d'un geste de la tête.

-Je pourrais, mais je crois que tu n'en as pas besoin, lança-t-il avec un sourire semblable au sien. En faites Magnus, je voulais savoir si le rapport du Croal des égouts avait été rectifié. Henry me dit que le Sanctuaire de Londres le demande sans délais.

Helen Magnus eu un petit sourire en cliquant sur le bouton « enter » de son clavier.

-Londres va pouvoir arrêter de vous déranger Will, je viens de l'envoyer. Il y avait quelques détails que je préférais revoir, mais Londres adore attirer l'attention, expliqua-t-elle pour le rassurer sur la marche à suivre.

-Ou plutôt le dirigeant de Londres adore attirer Ton attention maman, rectifia Ashley en appuyant fortement sur le mot « ton ».

Ne comprenant pas ce que sa collègue voulait signifier, Will préféra ne rien dire sur ce dernier commentaire.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, vous le savez. Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez du retard à cause de moi ou d'Henry.

-L'attention est touchante, mais vous pouvez vous rassurer maintenant.

Will eu un sourire, puis se tourna vers Ashley.

-Alors, ta mission s'est donc, si j'en crois les rumeurs, extrêmement bien passée n'est-ce pas?

-Quelle perspicacité Docteur Zimmerman! Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous puissiez résoudre une telle énigme. Sincèrement, vous m'étonnez fortement. Nous devrions vous engager...oups! C'est vrai, vous êtes déjà à notre service.

Ashley avait l'air le plus pompeux qu'elle pouvait avoir, narguant son collègue avec un petit sourire en coin. Même Helen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle devait avouer que depuis qu'elle avait revu John, ces moments de délires lui faisaient beaucoup de bien. Elle pouvait ainsi penser à autre chose.

-À votre service? Demanda le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais oui, il nous fallait quelqu'un pour faire les tâches les moins marrantes ainsi que les plus insignifiantes.

Will ne put se servir de son « don » pour savoir si la jeune femme lui disait la vérité. Elle jouait malheureusement mieux la comédie que tous les criminels qu'il avait pu profiler depuis le début de sa carrière. En plus, elle avait un air tellement sérieux sur le visage qu'il se méprenait souvent.

-Oh, je pensais que c'était toi qui s'occuper de ces tâches-là.

Elle lui envoya un regard boudeur, lui arrachant un sourire.

-Je viens de te dire que nous te les avions réservés.

Coupant court à leur discussion, Big Guy entra dans la pièce, portant un plateau sur lequel fumaient trois tasses de thé dont l'odeur délicieuse leur montèrent aux narines. Il servit Helen et Ashley en premier, puis servit par la suite Will qui lui servit un sourire reconnaissant qui n'eut en réponse qu'un grognement étouffé. Dès que Magnus l'eut remercié, il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Will ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que le fidèle serviteur de sa protectrice. Par contre, il lui faisait confiance, si jamais le sanctuaire venait à être attaqué, il était certain que Big Guy protégerait même lui. Au moins, il y avait déjà ça de positif.

-Ça va Will? Demanda Ashley, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Oui oui, répondit-il encore un peu dans le vague, prenant une gorgée de thé chaud.

-T'es amoureux de Big Guy?

Will sursauta et recracha ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Ashley éclata de rire et Helen se contenta de sourire. Le profiler releva la tête vers la blonde, ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre cette question pour le moins incongrue.

-Au moins maintenant on sait que tu es revenu à la réalité et que j'ai peut-être touché un point.

Il ne se faisait jamais avoir de cette façon habituellement. Son entrée dans ce monde étrange avait bouleversée bien des habitudes dans sa vie.

_-Magnus?_ Fit la voix d'Henry dans les talkie-walkie de la dirigeante du Sanctuaire.

-Oui Henry?, lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète. Quand Henry l'appelait par cette voie-là, c'était généralement que quelqu'un chose n'allait pas et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour venir les rejoindre.

_-Premièrement, je voulais te dire qu'il y avait un problème avec les fusibles du sous-sol. J'ai envoyé Big Guy s'en charger._

Helen acquiesça. Évidemment, elle se doutait que ce ne devait pas être le plus grave. Sinon il ne lui en aurait même pas parlé. En faites, elle le soupçonnait de vouloir tourner autour du pot.

_-J'ai déjà dit que les appareils que vous me fournissiez n'avaient pas toujours le meilleur rendement? Avez-vous jeté un coup d'oeil à la liste que je vous ai faites?_

Elle sourit. Cet homme était adorable. Un peu comme sa fille. En faites, la relation qui la liait avec Henry était certainement plus qu'un patron et son employé. Elle avait un tel instinct de protection envers lui.

-Oui je l'ai analysée Henry, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'appelle. Viens-en au fait je t'en prie.

_-Bien. Les détecteurs enregistrent d'étranges taux d'énergie. De fluctuations d'énergie. Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. L'énergie vient, disparaît, revient et redisparaît._

-Est-ce que tu peux m'en envoyer le bilan?

_-Déjà fait, vous devriez le recevoir...maintenant._

Une alerte avertit Helen qu'un message venait d'arriver dans son ordinateur. Elle ouvrit le fichier et regarda attentivement ce que lui avait plutôt bien décrit l'informaticien. Les courbes étaient totalement irrégulières.

-Qu'est-ce que...fit Ashley et Will d'une même voix.

-Henry, fit Helen soudainement inquiète, où les détecteurs enregistrent cette fluctuation?

_-Attendez quelques secondes, je regarde..._Il y eu un court silence._ Euh...je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais il semblerait que l'énergie se déplace._

_-_Ouais mais de où vers où Henry?, demanda-t-elle, commençant réellement à s'inquiéter. Elle tenait de ne pas montrer de panique devant les autres.

-_L'énergie est née..._On l'entendit jurer._ Est née dans votre bureau Magnus. Mais pourquoi je l'ai pas vu plus tôt! _Se plaignit-il pour lui-même._ Elle s'est rassemblée en particules et s'est déplacée vers l'entrée du sanctuaire. _Il jura une autre fois. _C'est de la téléportation! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ça avant, mais c'est extrêmement clair. Ça a la même particularité que les fluctuations enregistrées il y a au moins trois semaines. Quelqu'un, un phénomène, se téléporte c'est certain proche du Sanctuaire, sans toutefois y entrer. Il faut dire que les bouclier sont actifs et..._

Helen ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard rivé dans celui de sa fille. Avait-elle compris elle aussi? Avait-elle deviner de qui il s'agissait. Le regard horrifié d'Ashley lui prouva que oui. Chacune d'elles savaient très bien qui se trouvait derrière les fluctuations maintenant. Helen perdit son regard dans le vague, espérant vaguement qu'elle se trompait...

_-Magnus, vous m'écoutez?..._


	2. Amitié

_Bon, voila le chapitre deux de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire._

_Nous voici dans un autre point de vue. Nous quitter Helen et son équipe pour aller à Londres._

_Personnage dans ce chapitre: James, Stewart et un invité surprise xD_

_Bonne lecture!_

**_Rina:_** La voila la suite^^ Merci pour la review.

**_Donia:_** J'aime les discussions et j'espère pouvoir en faire d'autres, mais avec tout ce qui risque de leur tomber sur la tête... Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et merci pour la review!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Amitié

-Monsieur, vous devriez venir voir, conseilla un des informaticiens.

-Arrêtez avec ces monsieur, soupira James Watson , et après les gens osent se demander pourquoi il n'existe plus de véritables contacts humains dans ce monde froid...

Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Il s'arrêta derrière son technicien, curieux de savoir ce qui devait attirer son attention. À ces temps-ci de l'année plus rien ne l'étonnait.

-Ce sont d'étranges fluctuations d'énergie.

-D'où viennent-elles?

Le technicien eu subitement l'air mal à l'aise alors qu'il pianotait activement sur son clavier. Il se dandina sur sa chaise, hésitant quant au comportement à adopter.

-Je vous ai peut-être dérangé pour rien m...James.

Watson eu un léger sourire en coin. Quand il regardait cette époque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer aux autres qu'il avait pu vivre. Toute l'évolution qui s'était faite dans le monde des Hommes. Il se sentait privilégié d'avoir pu connaître tout ceci avant de mourir.

-Rien n'arrive pour rien Stewart. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?

-Les fluctuations sont en Amérique.

James haussa les sourcils. Certes, c'était plutôt loin, mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était pourquoi ses appareils à lui détectaient ces fluctuations alors qu'il était à Londres, de l'autre côté de l'océan et donc bien loin de l'endroit visé. Ça ne lui prit pas plus de 10 secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Il eu un léger sourire, puis un soupire. Il devait faire quelque chose pour Helen. Sur ce point, il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

-Abaissez les boucliers.

-Quoi?!

Son technicien leva le regard vers lui, totalement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la chose la plus risquée qu'il n'ait jamais entendu James Watson dire.

-Abaissez les boucliers, répéta-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif. Il savait bien que sa demande était un peu choquante, mais il ne souhaitait pas tuer ce qui faisait autant de fluctuations d'énergie.

-O...oui monsieur.

Un moment passa.

-Boucliers abaissés.

-Bien, maintenant mettez toute la force de nos détecteurs dans un seul et trouvez-moi la créature responsable de ces fluctuations et faites en sorte de conduire le tout ici.

Le regard du technicien montrait très bien à quel point il doutait d'un tel plan.

-Stewart...

Le pauvre homme se mit au travail, commençant à se demander si son patron ne devenait pas fou, ou bien sénile. Il avait l'air jeune, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui disait qu'il en avait vu beaucoup plus qu'un vieillard. Il abaissa des leviers, pianota frénétiquement pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un bruit familier ne parvienne à l'oreille de Watson. Un gémissement ou plutôt un grognement, reconnaissable entre mille, retentit. Il se mouva vers l'origine du bruit après avoir demandé à son technicien d'activer les boucliers. Le jeune obéit.

-Ne te téléporte plus...

-Ça va, j'ai entendu, grogna John Druitt en se redressant difficilement. Cette téléportation forcée ne lui avait pas fait grands biens.

-Bonjour John...

-Watson, fut la seule salutation que l'autre homme voulut bien lui donner.

-Monsieur? Puis-je faire quelque chose?

John Druitt se tourna vers le jeune homme, puis eu un sourire en coin qui figea le technicien.

-Tu n'aurais pas le temps de faire grand chose..., rectifia-t-il d'une voix rauque qui lui glaça le sang.

-John...ça suffit, soupira James, sachant que ces retrouvailles n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Stewart, laissez-nous.

Le jeune hésitait à laisser son patron seul avec ce monstre. Il en avait entendu parler depuis qu'il était allé agresser Helen Magnus dans son sanctuaire, d'une façon tout à fait horrible: en s'attaquant à la fille de la scientifique,

-Obéit jeune homme, ajouta John en le perçant du regard. L'homme ne semblait pas du tout en humeur pour la conversation.

-Je ne serais pas loin, appelez s'il y a quelque chose.

-Mais oui, si jamais nous avons besoin d'un bon verre de vodka, nous t'appellerons, ironisa John de façon malsaine.

Le technicien grogna et sortit. Il entra dans la salle de surveillance. Il ne l'espionnait pas réellement, il voulait surtout veiller sur sa sécurité. Il était donc normal qu'il écoute la conversation et épie leurs mouvements non? Pour la protection de son patron, il le fallait.

Dans la salle, les deux hommes se regardaient en silence, se jaugeant. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait face ainsi. Certes, ça leur arrivait de se croiser, les fluctuations d'énergie de John n'étant pas très subtils, mais ils ne restaient jamais dans la même pièce très longtemps. Druitt partait souvent avant qu'une véritable conversation ne puisse débuter.

-Pourquoi tu rôdais encore près d'elle?

-Parce que j'arrivais pas à m'en éloigner avant que tu ne me téléporte ici, expliqua John sombrement.

James eu un haussement de sourcil, ne comprenant pas réellement où voulait en venir son vieil ami.

-Par « je ne pouvais m'en éloigner » tu voulais dire quoi?

-Que je ne pouvais pas m'en éloigner! Ma téléportation me ramenait toujours devant le manoir...ou contre le bouclier.

Watson fronça les sourcils. Une chance que lorsqu'on essayait de se téléporter de l'extérieur, le bouclier ne faisait que repousser. Le trouble que vivait John avec son pouvoir avait certainement un rapport avec le poison qu'Helen lui avait fait s'injecter. Elle lui en avait parlé, se sentant un peu coupable de son acte, mais le fait qu'Ashley avait été en danger lui avait fait perdre le contrôle.

-Je...

-Tu me dis que je l'ai mérité et je te..., grogna son vis-à-vis en avançant d'un pas.

-Évidemment. Mais je ne le dirais pas.

Le silence tomba entre eux. James ne savait pas vraiment quelle partie de sa conscience écouter. Celle qui lui disait d'enfermer John pour Helen ou celle de garder John enfermer dans son Sanctuaire sans le jeter dans une des cellules réservées aux créatures dangereuses.. John replaça son manteau correctement sur ses épaules, en secoua la poussière et soupira. Il leva le regard vers James, hésita un moment, puis soupira à nouveau.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me régler ça?, demanda à contrecœur John. Watson le regarda, surpris. John lui demandait de l'aide.

-Ai-je bien entendu?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, meurtrier pour John et calme pour James, puis ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes passèrent dans une autre pièce, toujours suivit par les caméras et surveillés par Stewart. James fit passer plusieurs examens à John, sachant déjà quelle sorte de poison il y trouverait. Pendant deux heures il chercha à conjurer les effets secondaires, accompagné par les grognements et la mauvaise humeur de son ancien ami. Il était lui-même sur le point de perdre patience lorsque les données apparurent à l'écran.

-Approche John.

Ce dernier obtempéra et regarda les informations qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Il y eu un temps mort, puis John grogna. La majorité du poison avait été évacué de son corps sans que les appareils puissent expliquer pourquoi. Ce qui restait allait partir de lui-même.

-Il va falloir que tu attendes, lui signifia James en rangeant tranquillement tous ses instruments.

-Ici?

-Ici.

John eu une grimace. Ça ne l'enchantait guère.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que je te croyais mort.

Il fit une pause, ignorant l'expression fortement agacé de son interlocuteur.

-Maintenant que je te sais vivant, je ne puis tout bonnement te libérer dans la nature.

- « Le temps guérit les blessures, mais la rédemption, elle, ne s'obtient pas qu'avec le temps. », récita John de mauvaise foi.

-Effectivement, je me rappelle avoir dit ça, avoua James avec un certain sourire.

-Puisque je suis ici, je puis donc te rappeler qui gagne lors de nos joutes verbales, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

-Toi évidemment, mais il reste que je ne peux pas te libérer John...et puis Helen a sûrement compris que c'était toi.

Ce fut au tour de John d'être surpris. Il haussa un sourcil, sans réellement savoir s'il avait comprit le bon sens de cette phrase. Il savait que sa relation amicale avec James n'était pas au point mort, mais il l'aurait cru bien moins enclin à vouloir l'aider.

-Tu me protège?

James détourna le regard. Il soupira. John eu un sourire narquois.

-Toujours le même mon cher Watson.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard et ils sourirent. D'accord des meurtres les séparait, d'accord, leurs personnalités les séparait, mais ils avaient été un jour d'excellents amis. Ce genre de lien ne pouvait se briser simplement comme ça. Ça prenait beaucoup plus. Ils étaient encore et toujours amis, mais de l'amertume régnait. Une relation plutôt ambiguë d'amour et de haine. Eux se plaisaient à vivre dans cette atmosphère que d'autres auraient très certainement trouvée trop lourde. John déposa brutalement sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique et la serra doucement.

-Une chose par contre James...

L'interpellé leva le regard vers lui, incertain. Un iota inquiet aussi. Quoiqu'il doutait que John puisse réellement osé se téléporter, ça les aurait tué tous les deux.

-Ne...me...fais plus jamais...téléporter...de cette façon, c'est clair?, grogna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard meurtrier et furieux. Watson eu un sourire en coin, sachant par contre que la menace et l'avertissement étaient plus que sérieux.

-Tu serais encore bloqué là-bas si je ne t'aurais pas téléporter de cette façon comme tu dis, rétorqua Watson en se libérant de l'étreinte sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent un moment, les sourcils froncés, essayant de savoir lequel des deux abandonneraient la partie et lequel gagnerait. John détestait que James résiste et ce dernier détestait que John essaie de dominer les autres.

-Messieurs?

-Quoi?, répondit brutalement John en se tournant vers le jeune technicien avec un regard des plus lugubres.

-Oui Stewart? Répondit James avec beaucoup plus de tact et de douceur que son ami. Le jeune concerné s'avança vers eux, incertain, surtout avec le regard de Druitt toujours dardé sur lui. Cet homme, il devait l'avouer, lui faisait peur, très peur même. Il était certain qu'il pouvait le tuer sans aucun remord, ni aucune difficulté.

-N...nous avons un problème à la base du Canada, annonça-t-il finalement. James, inquiet, lui demanda de lui montrer. Il le suivit, avec John, jusque dans la salle informatique.

-C'est un rapport?

-Oui monsieur, envoyé par le Canada il y a deux minutes. Ils disent qu'un problème technique à gelé toutes leurs installations.

-Le Sanctuaire Principal est sur le même continent qu'eux, alors pourquoi ils n'ont pas appelé Helen? Demanda froidement John, mais tout en gardant un sérieux professionnel. Non officiellement il faisait partit du Sanctuaire depuis bien plus longtemps que chacun d'entre eux, ayant été le premier patient d'Helen Magnus.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils n'arrivaient à communiquer qu'avec nous. Les autres bases ne reçoivent pas leurs appels de détresse.

James et John se jetèrent un regard.

-Pour le moment, leurs propres techniciens vérifient toutes les entrées de données ainsi que les fusibles. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, ni pourquoi les communications ne sont qu'à sens unique, sauf avec nous.

-Merci Stewart. Pourrais-tu me mettre en communication avec le dirigeant du sanctuaire du Canada?

-Tout de suite monsieur.

John regarda son ami avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Tu utilise les méthodes téléphoniques normales maintenant?

James eu un sourire, mais préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation. La joute verbale pouvait attendre. Il était extrêmement inquiet de la situation. Premièrement, ce n'était pas habituel qu'un tel handicap touche l'un des sanctuaires. Deuxièmement, le fait que seulement le sanctuaire de Londres puisse recevoir leurs appels, ça voulait très certainement dire qu'eux aussi risquaient quelque chose. Comme s'ils avaient été choisit. Mais pourquoi visé le deuxième plus grand sanctuaire et non le premier? C'était ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-À voir les rides d'inquiétude et de concentration qui commencent à apparaître sur ton visage, j'imagine que tu doutes de pouvoir comprendre. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire...avec toute l'intelligence que tu possède, ce serait étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à avoir le dernier mot dans cette histoire.

-Je croyais que c'était toi le meilleur...

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas contre toi dans ce problème, tu as donc toutes tes chances.

Stewart les interrompit, apportant le micro à son patron qui soupira. Il allait vraiment devoir s'habituer à ce genre de chose. Il préférait tellement plus les voies anciennes.

-James Watson à l'écoute.

_-Bonjour James. C'est Clint._

-Est-ce vrai ce que Stewart me dit?

_-J'en ai bien peur. On a perçu des débuts de problèmes tôt ce matin, mais ça ne nous a pas inquiété outre mesure. D'ailleurs, on les a réglés assez rapidement même. Tout s'est empiré il y a environ...deux heures et quelques je dirais._

James regarda John en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci, qui entendait la conversation, serra les dents. C'était repartit pour un tour. Il y avait de cela deux heures, Watson le téléportait à Londres. John avait compris que son ami avait malheureusement fait le raprochement. S'il disait qu'il n'y était pour rien, le croirait-il?

-Tu es sûr de l'heure?

_-Plus que sûr. Tout à commencer à planter dans le temps que je te dis._

-Avez-vous remarqué les fluctuations d'énergie sur votre territoire?

_-Pas près de chez nous, mais nous savons que le Sanctuaire Principal à eu des troubles de ce genre, et qu'ils se sont réglés brusquement. Au même moment, notre système plantait._

Stewart jeta à son tour son regard vers John. Il était empli de soupçons. Agacé, John fit juste miroiter son long poignard, en ouvrant un pan de son manteau, et le jeune homme détourna le regard, apeuré. James posa une main sur celle de John pour lui demander le calme.

-Vous n'avez pas de contacts avec les autres sanctuaires?

_-Non. Vous êtes les seuls que j'arrive à rejoindre. Y a-t-il un problème chez vous?_

-Non aucun pour le moment.

Coupant court à la conversation, un hurlement inhumain retentit dans les hauts-parleurs, faisant sursauter tout le monde, même John. Des ordres inaudibles furent hurlés, on entendit des coups de feu, des cris, des bruits violents et secs de mouvements, de chocs, de combats.

-Clint? Clint?

James Watson regardait le mur d'en face, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Sa main, qui n'avait pas bougée, serra brusquement celle de John qui n'eut aucune réaction.

-_Je suis toujours là James,_ répondit le responsable du Canadai, la voix rauque et essoufflé, rassurant Watson. _Je suis enfermé dans mon propre bureau, mais ça va._

-Que s'est-il passé?

_-Un de nos Phénomènes a pété un câble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. On a du l'abattre. Je sais que Magnus sera pas contente, mais il avait déjà tué deux de nos gars. On avait pas d'autres choix._

-Je comprends parfaitement ça Clint. De toute façon, étant donné que vous êtes isolé, c'est peut-être préférable. Maintenant, fais des recherches. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce Phénomène et pourquoi.

_-Mes gars sont dessus. T'inquiète pas. Mais ils refusent que je sortes d'ici. Au cas où il y aurait un autre risque._

-Ils ont bien fait, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre un autre de nos dirigeants.

James posa la main sur l'épaule de Stewart dont le regard laissait parfaitement voir qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'action. Il en tremblait presque. Nouvellement recruté, on ne l'avait pas vraiment avertit sur les perspectives de danger. Il était informaticien, pas soldat.

_-Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau._

-J'attendrais.

La conversation se termina et James laissa s'échapper un long soupir de sa gorge. Il s'appuya sur John par besoin immédiat, sentant ses jambes chanceler. Il bougea doucement les jambes, pour éparpillé le poids qu'il avait momentanément dirigé en entier dans son exosquelette. John le regarda pendant quelques instants, puis regarda ailleurs. Watson crut avoir vu une lueur inquiète dans les yeux de son ami, mais il préféra se dire qu'il avait rêver. Pas de faux espoir.

-Il va falloir que tu lève ces boucliers James, fit remarquer John avec un sourire mauvais.

Le scientifique serra les dents et préféra ne pas répondre. Malheureusement, il avait raison. S'ils voulaient aller aider la base canadienne à temps, ils n'auraient guère le choix. Il préférait toutefois attendre que Clint le rappelle pour prendre une décision. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas si John serait loyal cette fois. Qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul au milieu de l'Atlantique...

-Nous verrons en temps et lieux John, rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Stewart les regardait, se demandant comment les deux hommes arrivaient à rester aussi calmes et confiants. Il espérait que lui aussi, dès qu'il aurait plus d'expérience, aurait moins peur. Il était incertain de la marche à suivre, de l'attitude à adopter face à ce qui leur tombait dessus sans avertissements. Son patron se tourna vers lui et du voir son inquiétude, car il fit un sourire des plus chaleureux et des plus rassurants. John quant à lui, le regardait de façon à ce qu'il se sente inférieur et inutile. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien.

-Stewart, si vous préférez vous retirer, je ne vous le reprocherais pas. Quand je vous ai engagé, les problèmes, je les croyais loin. Mais maintenant, j'avoue que vous devriez peut-être partir. Si vous partez, ne racontez à personne ce que vous avez vu. Pas la peine de créer une panique générale.

Il parlait avec complicité et semblait compréhensif à sa détresse. Il se détourna finalement de lui pour parler avec John, certain que son jeune technicien partirait.

-John, si nous devons nous rendre au Canada, il faudra être prudent. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Clint n'a pu contacté que nous, j'en suis certain. Quelqu'un nous vise, mais ne peut nous atteindre directement. Il utilise donc les sanctuaires sous notre protection pour y parvenir.

Stewart, qui allait vers la porte, entendit cette dernière phrase et s'arrêta. Certes, il avait peur, mais James l'avait embauché pour une raison. Il devait avoir un petit quelque chose pour que le célèbre scientifique lui fasse autant confiance. Il suffisait juste d'avoir confiance en soi et d'avoir du courage.

-Pourquoi alors ne pas viser Helen? Son sanctuaire est plus important que le tien non?

-Et aussi beaucoup mieux protégé, lui rappela James en soupirant. La situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout.

John eu subitement un sourire mauvais, le regard fixé sur un point par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. James le questionna du regard.

-Je crois que ton mini technicien veut jouer les héros, lança-t-il, venimeux et moqueur.

James se tourna et remarqua que Stewart revenait sur ses pas. Il s'arrêta devant son patron. Il tremblait un peu, mais son regard paraissait déterminé.

-Monsieur, je requiert la permission de rester.

-Stewart, tu n'as jamais fait face à ce genre de situation auparavant.

-Je veux vous aider.

-Je...

-James! Je vous en prie, permettez-moi de rester!

L'interpellé resta un instant interdit. Le jeune avait prononcé son prénom avec tant de force qu'il en était un peu soufflé. Lui qui utilisait toujours et même trop le « monsieur ». Le voir utiliser avec tant de conviction son nom était plutôt déstabilisant.

-Aller James, accepte, qu'il ne nous fasse pas perdre notre temps. Qu'il meurt s'il en a envie, mais qu'il nous laisse travailler, intervint John de la façon usuelle chez lui: « gentiment » et « avec le sourire ».

Le dirigeant de Londres soupira, puis accepta. Stewart, heureux, malgré ses inquiétudes, se précipita vers sa console et commença fiévreusement à pianoter, en attendant de recevoir une autre communication du Canada. Plus loin, John regardait James avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu engage des suicidaires maintenant?

Son ami lui lança un regard plutôt glacial.

-Monsieur!

Sans plus se préoccuper de John et de ses commentaires acerbes, il se précipita vers son jeune technicien qui lui accrocha à nouveau le micro.

-James Watson à l'écoute.

_-James..._La voix du responsable de la base canadienne semblait totalement désespérée. _Ce n'était pas un événement isolé_

-Monsieur, la base canadienne est maintenant en quarantaine d'après nos ordinateurs.

James ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-Clint?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?, demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte dans le micro. Il regardait les données qui s'affichaient à l'écran, le visage de plus en plus décomposé par l'inquiétude.

_-Le Phénomène que nous avons abattus était infecté par un agent bactérien plutôt puissant. Les scientifiques qui ont fait l'autopsie ont été infectés quelques minutes après la fin de leurs vérifications. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi. Vous entendez les bruits derrière moi?_

Ils pouvaient effectivement entendre toutes sortes de bruits. Cris, hurlement, pas de course, paroles criées de toutes parts, des ordres, des coups de feu, etc. James ferma les yeux, pouvant sans peine imaginer la scène dans sa tête. Un des désavantages de son don...

-Et toi?

_-On a mis mon bureau en quarantaine. Je ne suis pas atteint, mais personne ne peut sortir ni entrer. Je suppose que d'autres ont pu s'en réchapper et que d'autres continuent à lutter contre les Phénomènes et membres du personnel infectés, mais je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles._ Ils entendirent Clint pianoter sur son clavier. _De nouvelles informations. Il s'agit d'une menace biologique de niveau trois. Pas très puissant, mais néanmoins dévastateur, car il se répand très rapidement._

Watson crispa sa main contre le dossier de la chaise de son technicien.

-Clint, tu restes en ligne. Quand tu as d'autres informations, tu nous les dit, mais tu ne raccroche pas ce téléphone!

-_Entendu._

Le dirigeant de Londres déposa le micro. Il réfléchissait à vive allure. Menace biologique niveau trois. Donc pas du tout mortel pour les humains. Alors pourquoi les Phénomènes mourraient eux?

-La Cabale! Lança-t-il avec amertume et un début de colère.

-Ah oui? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

-Évidemment. Nous savons très bien leur but depuis longtemps. Une menace biologique de niveau trois ne tue pas les humains, il faudrait qu'elle soit de niveau 1.9 en montant jusqu'à 1.(1) Par contre, elle touche et tue les Phénomènes. Donc il doit y avoir à l'intérieur une propriété bactérienne n'étant néfaste et mortelle que pour les non-humains.

Stewart assimila sans trop de difficultés ce qu'il apprenait tandis que John lâchait un grognement exaspéré.

-Ils deviennent de moins en moins originaux ces imbéciles.

Stewart accrocha le micro sur la chemise de son patron quelques secondes avant que Clint ne communique avec eux.

_-James...J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle._

Surpris par le geste de son technicien puis par la communication de Clint, il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Parle, exigea John d'une voix froide.

_-James??_

-Vas-y Clint, c'est un invité, répondit-il pour éviter tout conflit....

_-Le virus...notre système, il essaie de l'envoyer par les circuits d'aération souterrains._

James serra les dents. Ils perdaient de plus en plus le contrôle.

-Sais-tu la destination final?

_-Malheureusement oui. Le Sanctuaire Principal. Nous parvenons pour le moment à le contenir dans nos murs grâce à la deuxième quarantaine d'urgence, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais garder le contrôle sur mon propre système._

-Abaisse les boucliers James...siffla John après avoir entendu la communication.

-John, il faut attendre de savoir...

-Abaisse les boucliers! Cria-t-il, son visage se déformant un instant sous la colère.

Il s'était rapproché dangereusement de James, une expression démente sur le visage. Lentement, il reprit peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même et prit une légère inspiration. Il s'arrêta et déglutit.

-James...

Son ami le regardait sans bouger, chagriné par la colère qu'avait exposé Druitt pendant un moment. Il savait que ceci, l'homme devant lui ne pourrait jamais devenir complètement docile. Il y avait toujours cette violence, cette soif de sang. Pourtant, il avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour ce serait plus facile. Justement, aujourd'hui, Watson pouvait voir à quel point l'autre s'était amélioré malgré tout avec les années.

-D'accord John, accorda-t-il, Stewart, vous êtes en contrôle du Sanctuaire! Dites à Clint que nous venons régler les problèmes.

Il prit son veston et partit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à son technicien de répondre. John le suivit. Arrivés dehors, ce dernier n'attendit pas le signal ou le consentement de l'autre et se téléporta rapidement.

* * *

(1) J'invente...je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment cela, mais dans cette histoire, le plus dangereux et le niveau 1. Et le plus faible le niveau 3. Voila.


	3. Problèmes et réunion de Famille

_Bonjour encore, nous voici réunit de nouveau pour ce troisième chapitre!_

_Personnages dans ce chapitre: James, John, Big Guy, Helen, Henry, Will, Ashley_

_C'est un chapitre de transition un peu bizarre, mais bon._

**Donia: **Contente de voir que tu as aimé le dernier. Pour ta question...je la laisse en suspend xD Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Problèmes et Réunion de Famille**

James et John heurtèrent violemment le bouclier électromagnétique. Évidemment, il fallait que les effets du poison soient toujours effectifs. Il semblait donc que la question de contrôle ne se posait plus, sa téléportation était désormais extrêmement instable, ils en avaient la preuve. John atterrit brutalement sur le sol, presque en riant, désormais beaucoup trop habitué pour n'en ressentir une quelconque peur ou même une quelconque douleur. Malheureusement, James ne pouvait en dire autant. Il s'écrasa avec un gémissement sur le sol dur devant la propriété. Il songea que le seul point positif dans cette chute était qu'il avait atterrit sur le dos. Quant à sa valise, qui était aller chuter un peu plus loin, elle ne semblait n'avoir eue aucun dégât visible. L'Éventreur se redressa d'un bond et vint aider son partenaire à se redresser sur ses jambes. Il dut le soutenir un moment.

-Pardon...

-Ça va, nous ne pouvions guère prévoir la réaction, assura James quelque peu sonné. Ils récupérèrent la valise, puis se dirigèrent lentement vers la grille, John surveillant attentivement chacun des mouvements de l'autre, essayant de voir s'il n'y avait pas des blessures quelconques. Lorsque son examen se révéla négatif, il s'intéressa à autre chose, regardant la grandiloquence du manoir. Il y était déjà venu, mais les souvenirs ne lui étaient guère agréables. Il avait certes revu Helen, mais en quelles circonstances? Il avait de plus apprit que sa fille avait longtemps cru que son père était mort. Ça l'avait été tout un choc. Qu'il avait finalement jugé mérité. Pourtant...il aurait aimé...

Arrivés devant l'entrée, John ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger et subtil sourire. Il s'agissait d'une situation tellement ironique qu'elle faisait presque mal. Toujours obligé de s'incruster. Jamais invité. Il savait pourquoi, comprenait pourquoi, mais il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait espérer, même sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

-Ce n'est pas souvent que j'utilise la porte principale. Toute une nouveauté.

À ses côtés, James eu un léger soupir, malgré un petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes attendirent patiemment en silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur le fidèle serviteur d'Helen. Ce dernier salua poliment James de la tête, mais grogna fortement lorsqu'il remarqua l'autre homme. Se sentant toujours aussi désiré, l'intrus préféra, pour une des premières fois, ne rien dire.

-Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici...

John eu un simple sourire. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre cela. Il n'avait qu'à regarder l'expression qu'il y avait sur le visage de l'anormal et il comprenait sans difficultés qu'on ne voulait pas le voir en ces lieux.

-J'avais compris.

Même s'il n'encourageait pas les réponses de John, James préféra mettre fin à la tension qu'il sentait naître entre les deux. Vu l'urgence de la situation, il préférait grandement passer aux choses sérieuses sans prendre le chemin le plus abrupt. Il s'avança donc, attirant alors l'attention de Big Guy sur lui.

-Nous avons des informations extrêmement urgentes à transmettre à Helen.

Le phénomène eu un haussement de sourcil sceptique et tourna à nouveau son regard vers John. Décidément. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'attendre que James entre et désactive les boucliers pour passer par son entrée habituelle.

-Je prends la responsabilité des agissements de John, assura James en s'appuyant contre son ami pendant un moment.

L'anormal hésita un instant, puis les laissa entrer, non sans avoir jeté un regard lourd de reproches envers l'accompagnateur du scientifique. Le concerné préféra l'ignorer et suivit plutôt son ami dans les dédales du Sanctuaire. Évidemment, il avait déjà pénétré le bâtiment, mais n'avait guère pris le temps de visiter. Alors qu'il suivait James, il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'un manoir très antique. Il y avait en ces murs des effluves, des odeurs du passé. Un passé qui revenait doucement le hanter. Si auparavant il ne pouvait faire le lien, maintenant qu'il n'y avait ni action ni danger, il avait le temps de faire une rétrospective, ce qu'il souhaitait éviter. Le manoir des Magnus ressemblait légèrement à celui-ci, dans les temps anciens...

-Elle ne risque pas de bien nous recevoir, fit remarquer John. Un sourire amer étirait ses lèvres.

-Non. Effectivement.

Une réponse aussi courte de la part de James ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Évidemment, il s'en doutait bien de ce qu'il méritait comme accueil selon Helen, mais il n'était pas fier. Il avait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point il y avait de la douleur et des regrets en lui. Pour ce qui s'était passé avec Ashley, il n'en avait pas eu le choix. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon pour faire craquer Helen, mais la brutaliser était contre toute volonté. Impensable. Improbable.

James était silencieux à ses côtés, mais il savait qu'il était attentif à ses mouvements et à ses expressions. C'était bien tout ce qui lui restait. Cet ami. Cet homme. Le seul qui pouvait comprendre, sans que la moindre parole soit échangée, comment il se sentait.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené, demanda-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il aurait pu le laisser enfermer dans l'une des cages du Sanctuaire londonien.

-Tu m'étais nécessaire pour arriver le plus rapidement possible et je ne puis tout bonnement te laisser seul.

Il s'agissait d'une réponse brutale, mais dite avec une douceur étrange. Le silence se fit. Il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter. Ça n'aurait qu'empirer les choses et d'après lui, elles allaient assez mal comme ça. En route, ils croisèrent Henry. Son regard s'illumina à la vue de James, puis s'assombrit à celle de John. Il parla un instant dans sa main, puis quitta prestement le couloir. John songea qu'il devait avoir avertit les autres idiots.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au bureau d'Helen, ce fut James qui entra en premier. La femme contourna son bureau et s'approcha toute souriante, heureuse de voir son vieil ami dans son Sanctuaire. Il s'embrassèrent sur la joue.

-Je suis content de te revoir Helen, assura James, toujours égale à toi-même à ce que je vois.

-C'est un plaisir réciproque James, bien que ta visite m'étonne.

Son regard se leva vers l'arrière et son sourire disparut. James comprit qu'elle venait de croiser celui de John. Il pouvait parfaitement voir son visage se décomposer. Évidemment, la surprise était sans doutes mauvaise.

-Tu...Je t'ai...

-Oui, je sais très bien ce que tu as fait Helen, souffla un tant soit peu amèrement le concerné. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de James, n'avançant guère plus.

-Helen...il faut que je te...commença James en essayant de ne pas faire durée une scène qui pourrait tourner extrêmement mal.

-Comment? Elle en cria presque, son regard dardé sur John.

-Ton poison...il est partit tout seul, non sans avoir perturbé mon pouvoir. Tu sais qu'il n'est déjà pas très stable. Disons que je n'arrivais pas à quitter ce charmant endroit. Merci à Watson pour le sauvetage réussit.

James serra les dents, sachant que John venait d'envoyer la colère d'Helen contre lui. Celle-ci se tourna vers son ami de toujours, légèrement choquée.

-Écoute Helen...nous avons sentit les fluctuations jusqu'en Angleterre. J'ai préféré l'éloigner de toi.

-En le faisant entrer comme ça? Chez moi? Répliqua-t-elle en ne sachant quoi penser d'un tel acte.

-Pourrait-on remettre cette scène de ménage à plus tard? Demanda John, ne souhaitant pas vraiment se faire expliquer tout ce qu'il avait commis. Il le savait parfaitement, mais il y avait beaucoup plus urgent.

-Helen, je suis venu, avec John, parce qu'il y a un problème avec le Canada.

Si elle avait voulu répliquer quelque chose, elle n'en fit rien. Dès que le mot problème résonna, elle ne pensait déjà plus à la présence de son ancien fiancé. Elle était totalement concentrée sur les paroles que lui dirait Watson.

-Pourtant, nous n'avons reçu aucun signal.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont de contact qu'avec Londres.

Helen haussa un sourcil, se posant la même question que son ami s'était lui-même posée quelques temps plus tôt.

-Pourquoi?

-Nous pensons que c'est un piège, une façon d'affaiblir les sanctuaires. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix de réagir. Il s'agit d'une menace biologique de niveau trois.

Helen sembla se détendre.

-Ce n'est pas une très grande menace, c'est agaçant certes, mais ce n'est pas mortel.

-Parce que ça ne touche pas les humains, grogna John en arrière, lui rappelant son existence. Elle se tourna vers James, inquiète.

-Il dit vrai, c'est un virus bactériologique ne visant que les Phénomènes.

Elle prit le temps de digérer l'information, comprenant sans peine ce que ça signifiait et en venant aux mêmes conclusions que James avant elle. Évidemment, il était certain que la Cabale était derrière tout ça. Qui pouvait avoir l'idée d'éliminer tous les Phénomènes pour la gloire humaine si ce n'était cette organisation depuis longtemps ennemie des sanctuaires.

-As-tu parlé à Clint?

-Évidemment. Il a mis le Sanctuaire canadien en quarantaine.

-Le vrai problème, c'est que le procédé bactériologique essaie de se rendre jusqu'ici, annonça froidement à nouveau John, intervenant au bon moment. Helen le regarda quelques secondes, jugeant de la validité de l'information, mais en songeant que James était avec lui, elle se précipita à son ordinateur.

-Les phénomènes vous dites? Ce serait une catastrophe totale si ce virus venait à se propager jusqu'ici, soupira-t-elle sombrement.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venu te voir en premier lieu, ajouta James, il était préférable que tu prévoie un plan avant que nous allions retrouver Clint.

-Et c'était une excellente idée. Comme d'habitude. Il va nous falloir de l'effectif humain pour aller aider le Sanctuaire canadien. Donc nous ne serons que très peu. John, il va falloir faire deux voyages.

-Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant?

Elle lui lança un regard significatif.

-Il le faut bien.

Elle quitta brusquement la salle, laissant les deux hommes seuls. James soupira en la regardant partir. Ça c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il avait craint, mais il y avait quand même eu des regards qui auraient pu être évité.

-Tu exagère.

John s'approcha du responsable de ce commentaire qui recula jusqu'à toucher un mur. Les deux hommes se défièrent un moment du regard. John se retenait difficilement. Il essayait de ne pas montrer son agacement, sa frustration d'être ici. S'il avait pu éviter cette rencontre, cette conversation et ces regards, il l'aurait fait. James comprenait toutes les expressions, tous les mouvements subtils. Le langage corporel de John n'était plus un secret depuis les années. Il sentait très bien que son ami avait été quelque peu secoué par la rencontre. Il avait beau se montrer implacable, rares étaient les fois où John réussissait à lui cacher quelque chose.

-Elle ne voit même pas combien est grande sa cruauté, siffla d'une voix rauque l'Éventreur, le regard enfoncé dans celui de son ami. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans difficulté. Il comprenait le point de vue de John, mais également celui d'Helen sur cette relation étrange qu'il y avait entre les deux.

-Je sais John...je sais, mais tu dois comprendre son point de vue aussi. Vous en avez tous deux souffert, ne l'oublie pas.

Il détourna les yeux. Certes, mais lui ne criait pas sur tous les toits qu'Helen n'avait pas de coeur et qu'elle ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune douleur.

-Elle souffre, c'est clair, et tu sais à quel point ça me blesse. Quand je vois ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout mon passé qui revient.

James eu un petit sourire en coin, compréhensif et doux.

-Tu n'étais pas ainsi avant, nous le savons tous deux. Helen le sait aussi. Laisse le temps refermer les blessures que tu as rouvertes.

-Facile à dire...

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, face à face. Ils réfléchissaient chacun sur la situation. James s'inquiétait pour tous, John ne s'inquiétait que pour Helen, Ashley et James. Le reste, il s'en fichait bien. Évidemment, il sauverait ce monde s'il le fallait, mais ce ne serait guère pour les habitants de la planète. Il n'en avait cure d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?

La voix d'Ashley les ramena à la réalité et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers elle. Son regard furieux était posé sur John. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué James encore.

-Voyons jeune fille, je suis ton père.

Elle se braqua.

-Ah oui? Déjà, si tu ne m'enlevais pas pour essayer de me tuer, tu t'approcherais peut-être plus de cet objectif.

Il serra les dents.

-C'est l'une des raisons de ma présence...

James s'avança et se mit entre les deux.

-Ça suffit, nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler.

Étrangement, la vue de James la fit se détendre doucement.

-James a raison Ashley, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, mais nous avons eu des problèmes avec le sanctuaire du Canada.

La fille regarda sa mère qui venait d'entrer, se calmant d'un coup. Elle était devenue soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse. John félicita secrètement son professionnalisme. Alors que son attention était tourné vers sa mère qui lui expliquait les choses, il prit le temps d'examiner l'être de son sang. Tout comme sa mère, Ashley était une magnifique jeune femme. Les traits fort, le regard perçant. Elle semblait d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Son physique, il voyait très bien qu'elle le tenait de sa mère, mais au plus profond d'elle, caché dans les abysses de son âme, ses propres instincts coulaient dans les veines de sa fille. À tout moment, elle pouvait se transformer en tueuse et rappeler à sa mère avec quel monstre elle aura eu son enfant. James lui lança un regard, qu'il interpréta comme un encouragement. Toujours le même Jimmy...

Alors que chacun vaquait à l'occupation présente, soit parler, écouter, penser et penser, Will entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta brusquement, regardant toutes les personnes présentes. Il reconnut tout le monde excepté James qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Helen se tourna vers lui et eu un tendre un sourire. D'une certaine façon, elle était contente qu'il les accompagne, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter seule une telle réunion de famille. Être avec quelqu'un extérieur à ce conflit serait certainement très profitable pour elle.

-Will, nous vous attendions.

Il ne quittait pas Druitt du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que ce tueur faisait ici. Il aurait bien sortit une arme, mais il avait décidé, en entrant dans le Sanctuaire, de ne pas en porter à l'intérieur. Comme quoi la sécurité était une illusion plutôt réelle.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des problèmes.

Helen suivit son regard et comprit à quelle conclusion son protégé était arrivé. Même si elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il parte, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle ne voulait pas le faire accuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis.

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de moi Will ni de lui. Il s'agit d'une menace qui pèse sur l'un de nos sanctuaires secondaires.

Le jeune homme détourna finalement les yeux de John pour les poser sur Helen. Elle lui expliqua alors le problème sous toutes ses coutures, interrompue parfois par James qui ajoutait et complétait ses informations. Au final, le regard de Will s'assombrit considérablement au long du récit. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était même plutôt inquiétant en faites. Quand tous les détails furent réglés, après avoir prévenu Henry et Big Guy et leur avoir demander de prêter attention à tous les détails louches, ils s'armèrent, puis revinrent dans le bureau. Helen se tourna vers John qui se tenait à l'écart, le manteau fermé et les mains dans les poches de celui-ci.

-John, j'aimerais que tu nous amène Ashley et moi en premier, dit Helen,tu reviendras chercher les deux hommes si nous sommes sûrs de ne pas les envoyer dans un piège.

-Avec plaisir...

James s'avança. Son regard montrait clairement qu'il ne se fiait pas à un tel plan qu'il jugea d'aveugles.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée Helen...

Le regard qu'elle lui lança ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage. John posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux femmes et disparut brutalement, ne laissant pas l'occasion à James de délibérer davantage. Ce dernier ne put retenir un soupir. Il se tourna finalement vers Will qui présentement avait le regard fixé sur lui. James s'avança vers lui, rassurant.

-Donc, vous êtes le fameux Will! S'exclama-t-il en le regardant chaleureusement. Will eu un sourire un peu surpris, ne sachant même pas qui était son interlocuteur.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir dire que je vous connais pour ma part...

-Pardonnez le manque de bonnes manières. Je suis James Watson. Un ami d'Helen.

-Celui qui s'occupe du sanctuaire londonien? Demanda Will qui en avait déjà entendu parler. De plus, Ashley en avait même fait un commentaire le matin même, mais il ne croyait pas que c'était vraiment sérieux. L'homme semblait beaucoup plus professionnel qu'obsessionnel.

-Lui-même.

-Magnus m'a quelques fois parler de vous, mais étant donné qu'elle ne s'arrête pas vraiment sur son passé, j'en connais certainement moins que vous en connaissez à propos de moi.

-C'est très probable.

John apparut brusquement. Il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer et il les prit par les épaules, puis disparut à nouveau.

Will s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol alors que James fut retenu par John. Encore une fois, les effets du poison se faisait sentir et le principal concerné n'aimait pas du tout la situation. Il ne se sentait nullement mal vis-à-vis Zimmerman, mais il n'avait pas envie de finir lui-même griller par un quelconque bouclier. Surtout qu'il sentait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'Helen aurait besoin de son pouvoir, alors s'il devait toujours agir de façon aussi aléatoire, il n'avait pas finit de s'en plaindre.


	4. Je vous ai manqué?

_Nous voila au chapitre 4 de cette fiction de Sanctuary._

_Personnages dans ce chapitre: James, Will, John, Ashley, Helen, Clint et un invité surprise._

**Marina:** Merci. La voici.

**Donia:** Les réunions de famille sont toujours agréables même quand il y arrive de mauvaises choses. Merci de reviewer =D

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Je vous ai manqué?**

James, Will et John rejoignirent Ashley et Helen qui s'étaient accroupit derrière des caisses de livraison. Elles tenaient leurs revolvers dans leurs mains, prêtes à l'action. James s'en inquiéta, se demandant ce qui avait mal tourné depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Clint. Des gestes furent échangés et les hommes comprirent assez rapidement. Clint était encerclé par d'étranges anormals n'appartenant pas à son Sanctuaire. Il était toujours enfermé dans son bureau, incapable donc de trouver une échappatoire. Helen et John se mirent à signer ensemble, leur visage s'assombrissant de plus en plus. Will ne put saisir tout ce qui se fut dit, mais songea que ce n'était pas le moment pour une scène de ménage. James se mit de la partie, leur disant d'arrêter, au grand soulagement du profiler. Seule Ashley était toujours concentrée sur les cibles.

« Ashley. John. Par l'intérieur. » Signa-t-elle, ayant donc gagné le combat silencieux avec le père de sa fille.

Ashley regarda son père, incertaine de vouloir se battre dans le même camp et surtout en partenariat avec cet homme. Sa mère insista fortement. Elle finit par accepter avec grande mauvaise foi. John mis ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui eu un frisson désagréable à ce contact. Ils disparurent tous deux dans le temps de le dire.

« Messieurs. Porte Principale. »

James et Will se regardèrent, puis suivirent lentement Helen. Le deuxième avait sortit son arme alors que l'autre surveillait leurs arrières. Il n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé d'armes, mais il en avait apporté une au cas où il serait vraiment obligé de s'en servir. Étrangement, la porte principale n'était pas gardé. Ils en conclurent donc que les ennemis devaient tous se trouver près du bureau. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, le lourd silence les frappa. Il y avait une atmosphère de mort et une odeur de chair brûlée. Will eu un haut-le-coeur. Par terre gisait parfois quelques créatures ou autre forme humanoïde. Une chance qu'Helen lui avait assuré des non-effets de l'infection sur lui ou sur eux, parce que sinon il se serait inquiété. Les cadavres semblaient se décomposer plus rapidement que la normale. Comme si ce qui se passait habituellement était en mode d'avance rapide. C'était totalement horrible, dégoûtant. Ils continuèrent leur avancement prudent. Helen et James espérait fortement que la majorité du personnel s'était réfugiée ailleurs en attendant la fin du problème.

Pendant qu'ils se frayaient un chemin en cherchant s'il n'y avait pas d'autres danger, John et Ashley apparurent plutôt brutalement dans le bureau de Clint. En faites...Ashley s'écrasa contre le bureau et John atterrit sur le dos.

-Tu parles d'une façon de voyager! S'insurgea-t-elle en se relevant difficilement, les muscles un peu endolori. C'était certain maintenant qu'elle s'en sortirait avec des ecchymoses. Elle jeta un regard furieux à son père qui se releva sans trop de mal.

-Si ta mère ne m'aurait pas empoisonné en croyant faire pour le mieux, il n'y aurait aucun problème, répliqua-t-il froidement en lui rendant son regard.

-Tu m'as laissé dans la Cage des plus dangereux spécimens capturés, tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle t'embrasse? Grogna-t-elle en réponse, dépoussiérant ses épaules, sans porter attention à Clint qui les regardait tous deux avec des yeux ronds.

-Si elle m'avait donné ce que je demandais, rien de ce qui est arrivé ne se serait passé! Répliqua-t-il en serra les dents et en crispant les mains.

Clint les regardait faire. Il connaissait très bien Ashley Magnus, étant donné qu'ils travaillaient parfois de concert, mais l'homme à ses côtés ne lui disait rien du tout. À voir la scène de ménage, ils devaient être proches...

-T'as remarqué la façon dont tu le demande au moins? T'as le don pour te faire des ennemis!

Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêt à se sauter à la gorge. John se calma en premier et eu un rictus amer. Il remit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, rendant les armes, laissant la jeune femme gagner cette joute verbale.

-Excusez-moi...Ashley?

La concernée se tourna brusquement vers Clint, soudainement embarrassée. Le dirigeant canadien venait d'assister à toute une scène de ménage. Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis sortit ses armes, redevenant guerrière. Elle déposa l'arme spéciale créée par Henry sur le bureau du supérieur.

-Bonsoir Clint...

-Ta mère est...?

-En bas, avec James. Ils essaient de voir s'il n'y que tes agresseurs qui restent encore dans la bâtisse.

Clint sembla se détendre lentement. Il était rassuré d'être aidé. Malheureusement, son personnel l'avait bien enfermé, donc pas de problème de protection, mais il avait peur que ces créatures finissent par pouvoir briser sa protection. Déjà qu'ils avaient désintégré son boucler électromagnétique...

-Et lui? C'est ton copain?

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, presque dégoûtés par l'idée.

-Mais non, répondit-elle précipitamment, voyons, lui? Ahah...

-Ridicule, ajouta en murmure John.

-Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça?

Elle eu un rire nerveux. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette question et ses réponses vives étaient plutôt témoin de malaise.

-Et bien...

-Je suis son père, coupa sèchement John en ayant assez de cette conversation ridicule. Clint referma la bouche et n'ajouta rien. Ashley grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Que tu le veuille ou non Ashley, c'est ce que je suis. Tu tiens de moi et tu le sais très bien, ajouta-t-il en la foudroyant du regard. Elle le lui rendit très bien.

Clint soupira discrètement, trouvant l'atmosphère extrêmement lourde. Pas de doutes, il croyait l'homme. Ils étaient parents. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de très bien s'entendre, mais un lien semblait les lier ensemble.

-As-tu une arme pour moi Ashley? Demanda le dirigeant avec un sourire pitoyable. Disons que mes hommes ne m'ont pas laissé grand chose.

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité de leurs problèmes et sortit un autre revolver de sa ceinture et le lança à Clint qui l'attrapa sans difficulté. Il le soupesa, l'examina, puis siffla d'admiration.

-C'est une belle pièce.

-Henry va être ravit de l'entendre, assura Ashley en reprenant celui qu'elle avait déposé sur le bureau et en le tendant vers son père. Ce dernier refusa, ouvrant un instant les pans de son manteau, faisant miroiter les lames de ses longs poignards. Elle haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers Clint.

-Bon, pour le moment, on attends que maman nous contacte. Donc si ces créatures réussissent à entrer, il faut survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

-Parlant des créatures, intervint John, il me semble qu'elles sont plutôt silencieuses.

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Effectivement, le vacarme qu'il y avait à leur arrivé n'était plus. Le silence était même poignant quand on y faisait attention.

-Ça l'arrive. Elles prennent des pauses, puis reviennent à la charge, beaucoup plus sauvagement.

-Super, elles sont organisée en plus, grogna Ashley en chargeant ses deux fusils. John reconnut l'autre arme, pas celle qu'elle lui avait tendu, mais celle qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main. C'était le même qu'elle avait utilisé contre lui quelques semaines auparavant. Le cadeau de sa mère. Son regard dévia sur son visage, sur ses yeux dans lesquels brillaient la volonté, mais aussi une autre lueur. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, mais qui semblait amère, triste. Il eu envie de s'approcher d'elle, même de la prendre dans ses bras peut-être, mais il resta immobile. Impossible. Il détourna le regard vers la porte, étant attentif aux bruits extérieurs.

Un étage plus bas, Helen et les deux hommes continuaient leur avancement. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun ennemi, seulement quelques cadavres ici et là. Le nettoyage allait être éprouvant,elle le sentait.

-Je peux demander à mes gens de venir nous aider par la suite si tu le veux Helen, proposa doucement James à voix basse.

-Non, nous avons quelques Sanctuaires sur le continent, nous devrions pouvoir nous débrouiller, mais merci quand même.

La conversation ne fut pas plus longue que ça. Bonne chose d'ailleurs, car un bruit retentit dans le corridor. Les trois se cachèrent rapidement et laissèrent les bruits de pas passer devant eux. Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment. Helen fit quelques signes, mais James secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est folie Helen. Examinons nos possibilités avant d'aller de l'avant.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Watson, renchérit Will. Magnus, nous devrions réfléchir, car ne nous savons pas combien de créatures se trouvent devant le bureau de Clint. Si ça se trouve, ils seront trop nombreux pour nous et notre mort n'aidera en rien la survie des autres.

Helen du rendre les armes devant le refus des deux hommes, même si elle voulait aller de l'avant, certaine que s'ils ne bougeaient pas bientôt, ils manqueraient un détail important.

-Nous sommes trois, six avec les trois dans le bureau. Si John se téléporte avec Clint et Ashley dans le couloir, nous serons assez pour venir à bout de n'importe quel nombre. Quoiqu'étant donné leur localisation, ils ne doivent qu'être une ou deux dizaines.

James hocha à nouveau négativement la tête. Elle le regarda, un peu agacé.

-Je dois te rappeler que John risque sa vie et celle de ses passagers à chaque fois qu'il se téléporte, fit-il remarquer d'une voix exempt de tout reproches, mais ferme. Helen détourna le regard, sachant que ceci était de sa faute.

Pendant qu'Helen culpabilisait, pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver un plan, de leur côté, Druitt, Ashley et Clint faisaient de même. Quoique de leur côté, il s'agissait d'une tâche beaucoup moins évidente.

-Il faut ouvrir cette porte!

-Non, ce serait prendre un risque totalement inutile, grogna John qui commençait à perdre patience. Devant lui, Ashley bouillonnait aussi. Clint était à l'écart, ne sachant pas vraiment comme contrôler ces deux énergumènes.

-Il faut bien faire quelque chose!

-Ta mère nous a dit d'attendre, rétorqua John qui avait envie de lui asséner un coup pour qu'elle tombe inconsciente.

-Tu écoute toujours ce que ta mère dit? Le nargua-t-elle avec le certain panache qu'elle avait.

-Toi tu devrais.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, chacun prêts à se sauter à la gorge. John ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Cette jeune femme, plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus son coeur se serrait et se brisait. Elle le défiait avec fougue et vivacité, répliquait avec férocité. Elle était belle à regarder aller. Il en oubliait parfois de répliquer aussi vite qu'il en avait l'habitude. C'était Sa fille qui se défendait avec aisance, c'était sa fille qui rugissait fièrement. Elle devait être mignonne à 8 ans. Il déglutit sans bruit. Pourquoi?

Ashley remarqua le soudain silence de son père et fut plus attentive à ses expressions. Il la regardait avec une pointe de regret, d'amertume, de colère, de chagrin. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans son regard que s'en était étourdissant. Elle ne pensa pas à sortir une réplique des plus acerbes. Elle restait là, immobile, son regard dans celui de son père. Il était cruel, stupide et froid. Pendant des années, elle s'était demandé où était son père, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui annonce sa mort. Elle en avait pleuré, se disant que jamais elle n'aurait de « papa » comme elle le disait. Et voilà que le père revenait d'entre les morts en la traitant comme un objet, une monnaie d'échange, l'enlevant pour avoir emprise sur sa mère, la séquestrant pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Maintenant il était là, devant elle, à la regarder comme si son existence seule suffisait à le plonger dans des abysses de douleurs horribles. Il ployait sous un fardeau qu'elle ne connaissait ni ne comprenait. Pourquoi?

S'il y avait une explosion de silence quelques secondes auparavant, ils pouvaient entendre une gamme de bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Des cris stridents et désagréable, des bruits de succions, de coupe, de douleur. Ils entendaient des grognements et des hurlements. Clint et Ashley pointèrent leurs armes vers la porte, John dégaina deux poignards.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage, le deuxième groupe assista aussi au concert que donnèrent les créatures. Will fronça les sourcils.

-De la peur...

-Et de la douleur, compléta Watson. Ces créatures ne sont pas en train de menacer, elles sont menacées!

Ils accélérèrent le pas. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au détour du couloir, le silence tomba brusquement. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune.

-On y va! Décida Helen, se moquant bien de l'avertissement de James. Les deux hommes la suivirent sans réellement en avoir le choix.

-On sors! Décida Ashley en ouvrant brutalement la porte avant que son père n'ait pu l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit pour la contrecarrer.

Pour les deux groupes, la surprise fut totale. Au beau milieu du massacre, entouré d'une dizaine de cadavres, Nikola Tesla les regardait comme s'il les attendait. Il eu un sourire narquois.

-Bonjour! Je vous ai manqué?


	5. Ne t'approches pas d'elle l'Éventreur!

_Nous voila pour le cinquième chapitre. Un peu axé sur une relation, mais il faut bien qu'il y en ait, c'est un peu la cause de ce qui viendra._

_Personnages présent: James, Henry, Will, Ashley, Helen, John, Nikola, Clint._

_Je ne sais pas trop si je vais quelque part. j'ai perdu de l'estime pour mon écriture. J'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas dans ce que j'écris._

_Bonne lecture,_

**Dorina:** Désolé. J'ai plusieurs fics en court et j'essaie de ne pas trop prendre de retard entre la mise sur le net et l'écriture en tant que telle. Merci pour ta review, voila la suite.

**Titi:** Ce point d'interrogation m'intrigue xD

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Ne t'approche pas d'elle l'Éventreur!**

Les six regardaient Nikola chacun d'une manière différente. James avec douceur mais scepticisme, Helen avec surprise, Ashley avec hésitation, John avec colère, Will et Clint avec incompréhension.

-Tu étais mort! Rugit John en préparant ses armes.

-Mais tu as bien faillit m'avoir justement, j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, rectifia Nikola en serrant ses mains contre son torse.

-Pas assez apparemment, grogna l'Éventreur en s'avançant d'un pas, menaçant.

-Ça suffit, intervint Helen. Nikola, que fais-tu ici?

Elle le regardait avec soupçons. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, il cherchait à faire renaître la race des Sanguinis Vampiris. Disons que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Le concerné regarda les cadavres autour de lui et haussa les épaules, sans perdre ce petit sourire qui le caractérisait tant.

-Je vous sauve la mise non? Il me semble que c'est évident.

-Nous aurions pu nous passer de tes services, rétorqua John en serra les poings contre les manche de ses poignards.

-Euh...fit Will, rappelant à tous son existence.

-Hum...oui...Will Zimmerman, Clint Strechwold, voici Nikola Tesla.

Les deux hommes répondirent d'un hochement de tête au signe de la main moqueur que leur servit le nouveau venu.

-Sincèrement, fit la voix douce de James, pourquoi es-tu ici? Ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes d'aider les gens, je ne crois pas que tu aie pu changer autant.

Nikola eu une petite moue boudeuse.

-Ton scepticisme est blessant mon cher James.

-Tu n'as pas changé, répondit le concerné. Son vis-à-vis sembla réfléchir un peu en le regardant.

-Toi si...tu as vieillit.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Nikola tourna son regard vers Helen. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Ashley et John se crispèrent instantanément.

-Helen...Helen...soupira-t-il d'une voix suave. Je suis venu pour une raison toute simple.

Sa voix devint subitement rauque.

-Donne-moi ton sang Helen...

-Je vais te...s'exclama John, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge pour en finir avec lui. James le retint difficilement. Très difficilement même. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour y arriver, murmurant des mots que seul le concerné pouvait entendre. Nikola regarda avec une certaine curiosité le regard et les traits de John se calmer peu à peu que James parlait. Il se demandait bien ce que ce dernier pouvait dire pour que l'Éventreur lui-même descende de ses grands chevaux. Expérience extrêmement intéressante, à recommencer. Le regard d'Helen l'avertit de ne plus refaire ce genre de sottises. Il se calma à son tour.

-Plus sérieusement, je venais parce que la Cabale est venu fouiner dans les environs de l'Himalaya, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Le sang source, souffla Helen.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce que la Cabale est supposée connaître l'existence de la cité?

-La cité en elle-même oui, répondit James, toujours aux côtés de John pour éviter une rechute de colère. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient au courant pour le sang.

Clint les regardait sans comprendre. Les quatre personnes du groupe des cinq se tournèrent vers lui, se rendant compte de quel sujet ils évoquaient devant une personne extérieure à ce conflit.

-Clint, nous allons t'aider à nettoyer les dégâts et à réparer ce qu'il faut réparer. Nikola, nous reparlerons de tout cela arrivé au Sanctuaire après tout ça. Ashley, contacte Henry, John ira le chercher, nous avons besoin de lui.

-Dis-lui de baisser les boucliers, intervint John avant qu'Helen ne continue. Ashley ne lui répondit pas, mais il sut qu'elle le ferait.

-James, essaie de retrouver avec Clint les survivants, humains et phénomènes. Ne les faites pas entrer tant que nous n'avons pas détruit la menace bactériologique.

Le groupe se sépara alors et commença une tâche des plus lourdes et des plus longues. Les corps furent ramassés et tassés dans la morgue le temps qu'ils les examinent et décident quoi en faire. Le plus dur était pour Clint qui y voyait des visages connus et des protégés. Au bout d'un moment même, James l'amena plus loin, retournant dans le bureau du dirigeant pour lui servir un verre d'alcool. En le buvant, Clint tremblait. Il avait certes déjà subit des pertes, mais pas de cette ampleur et certainement pas pendant qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

-Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi Clint...

-James, je suis resté enfermé comme un lâche dans mon bureau pendant que mes hommes se faisaient massacrer par un virus! Comment tu veux que je me sente bien après ça?

Le chef de Londres posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son homologue du Canada. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de dur, mais il fallait qu'il passe au travers, ne serait-ce que pour les survivants qu'il y avait sûrement, hors des murs du Sanctuaire, l'attendant, attendant son signal. Des gens comptaient encore sur lui, ce n'était donc pas le moment de flancher. Clint comprit le message de James et lui sourit.

-Merci...

-Rien de plus normal.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et quant il fut certain que l'autre n'allait pas sombrer dans une dépression grave, il le ramena au travail, surveillant ses moindres mouvements. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient supposés aller chercher les autres survivants, mais Clint tenaient à ce que les corps soient hors de vue avant le retour de son personnel. Ce n'était pas la peine d'alourdir les coeurs qui devaient déjà être bien lourds.

Lorsque les corps furent rapatriés, ils sortirent pour aller à leur recherche, espérant que la ville ne serait pas assiégée par les quelques phénomènes dangereux qu'il y avait eu au Sanctuaire canadien. S'ils avaient de la chance, le personnel de Clint avait tout de même essayé de limiter les dégâts.

Quant à John, il se téléporta au Sanctuaire Principal, prit Henry et revint avec lui au Canada. Le jeune homme se mit au travail et John finit par se retrouver tout seul dans un des bureaux. Il y avait des feuilles partout sur le sol et une bibliothèque avait été renversée. Il se dénicha un petit chemin jusqu'à la grande fenêtre. Il s'y posta, laissant son regard se perde dans l'immensité qu'il voyait devant lui. Le soleil se couchait lentement. La journée avait été plutôt longue et surtout très fatigante. Il appuya sa main contre la vitre froide. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette journée avait été des plus étranges pour lui, ayant collaboré avec des gens le haïssant pour en sauver d'autres dont il n'avait cure. Évidemment, ça évitait que le tout aille jusqu'au Sanctuaire d'Helen, mais il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être le fait de pouvoir humer le parfum de son amour et de sa fille était une bonne raison.

-John?

Il ne tourna pas la tête, mais regarda Helen par la réflexion de la vitre. Il réussissait même à voir son regard hésitant.

-Je ne te mangerai pas Helen, ironisa-t-il amèrement. Elle ne répondit pas, mais entra dans la salle. Elle fit attention à où elle mettait ses pieds, mais ne s'approcha pas trop de John. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir un contact avec lui.

-Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'étais pas avec Ashley?

John se tourna vers elle, interloqué. Il eu un rictus.

-Je l'ai laissé avec ton minable assistant. De toute manière, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'approche ta fille.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'approchant encore un peu sous le regard plutôt perdu de John qui ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Déjà, venir vers lui ce n'était pas son genre. Est-ce que le virus avait pu l'atteindre finalement? Totalement impossible, mais pourtant, la voir réagir comme si elle lui avait finalement pardonné toutes ses erreurs, c'était plutôt déstabilisant. Non, ce n'était pas du pardon, mais plutôt...elle essayait de l'apprivoiser...à nouveau.

-Notre fille, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Notre fille, répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton. Il se figea sur place. Il quitta la fenêtre et s'approcha un peu, la regardant dans les yeux, même si elle semblait le fuir.

-De toute façon...elle ne m'apprécie guère, dit-il pour montrer que ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça, même s'il s'agissait en faites de tout le contraire. Helen le savait. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Ce dernier avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Cette lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait, un siècle auparavant, était-elle en train de refaire surface? De lui dire qu'il pouvait changer, devenir meilleur. Leurs regards s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre.

-C'est parce qu'il faut te connaître, murmura-t-elle, mais cette fois, il l'entendit, étant seulement qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire. C'était un revirement plutôt inattendu et même plutôt cruel. La voir ainsi, presque prête à lui donner une seconde chance, ça lui déchirait l'âme. Il avait l'impression de se faire donner de faux espoirs. Il voulait tant tout recommencer à zéro. Avant les meurtres. Pendant qu'il la demandait en mariage dans ce chariot. Il voulait vivre avec elle, mourir avec elle. Pourquoi ça lui semblait aussi impossible à saisir comme image? Un rêve brisé avant même d'éclore.

-Ah oui? Toi qui me connaît Helen, dis-moi, que suis-je, qui suis-je, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, mais n'essaya pas de la dominer de par sa hauteur. Il voulait simplement être plus près d'elle. Pour sentir un parfum dont il connaissait les effluves depuis toujours, mais dont il avait été privé depuis plus d'un siècle. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Helen. Dans ce Sanctuaire, où la mort était venu faire un tour, il lui demandait cette question. Celle qui lui dirait si elle lui donnait une deuxième chance ou si elle se jouait de lui pour se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Quoique la vengeance ne soit pas réellement ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

-Qui es-tu maintenant ou qui étais-tu? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, sans détourner le regard.

-Qui suis-je pour toi, peu importe l'époque, le temps, l'univers ou le monde. Seulement toi...et moi.

Elle sembla prendre un léger temps de réflexion, puis elle franchit un peu de la distance les séparant. Ils se rapprochaient lentement l'un de l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment pressés. Ils voulaient simplement savourer ces retrouvailles sans problèmes, sans engueulades. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une rencontre et une conversation à sauter de joie, mais ils se parlaient. Normalement. Sans hausser la voix. D'accord, cette proximité les faisait souffrir, ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à plus, mais ils voulaient plus. Un siècle à se chercher pour se retrouver dans des circonstances plutôt négatives.

-Un homme...mon homme. John, c'est dur, si dur. Tant de contradictions pour moi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. La haine est présente, mais elle n'est pas seule. Quand je t'ai administré ce poison, j'ai agit sous l'impulsion de l'instinct maternel féroce que des années de hantises avaient incrusté en moi, mais quelques heures plus tard, au calme, je regrettais déjà mon geste, espérant que tu t'en sois sortit. Ce que je viens de te dire a été dur à avouer. Parce que tu es et resteras Jack John...c'est maintenant ancré en toi pire qu'une marque au fer blanc. Jack et John. La Haine et l'Amour. La Mort et la Vie. L'un ne vient pas sans l'autre. Je voudrais te dire que tout est finit, que tout redeviendra comme avant, mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer et faire des promesses que je ne pourrais tenir. Tu as donné vie à Ashley, mais tu as faillit la lui prendre. Non! Laisse-moi finir. Je ne sais pas un jour si je pourrais l'effacer, si je pourrais le pardonner. Tu t'en ait pris à ce que j'ai de plus cher pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Je sais que tu étais désespéré, je sais que tu étais souffrant et j'imagine...que dans mes abysses profondes, seules contre tous, abandonnée à moi-même, peut-être que j'aurais réagit exactement comme toi, mais je ne suis pas à ta place et c'est mon enfant que tu as mise en danger. Et pourtant...pourtant...

Elle avança sa main vers sa joue, mais s'arrêta à mi chemin pour la laisser retomber le long de son corps.

-Pourtant...cette étincelle vit. Encore en moi. Et elle attend. Sagement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Elle semblait chamboulée. Il toucha du bout des doigts la joue d'Helen, sans s'aventurer plus loin. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à garder leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, tentant de comprendre ce qui advenait d'eux et de deviner ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Y avait-il une chance pour qu'ils puissent survivre à une nouvelle relation entre eux deux? John avait été blessé, mais rassuré par le discours d'Helen. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, mais juste de voir que son passé le hanterait réellement pour le reste de ses jours, c'était un coup dur. Sa rédemption n'était pas totalement là alors. Il lui restait beaucoup de chemin à faire. Il ferait son chemin de croix s'il le fallait. Tout pour retrouver une vie tant soit peu normale et non celle de cet être méprisé qui n'arrivait à être accepté nul part et qui devait mettre tout le poids de son existence sur de simples épaules, celles de James. Lui qui en avait déjà tant soutenu.

-Alors! Commença brusquement Nikola en entrant. Il s'arrêta brusquement en les voyant tout deux. John lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers alors qu'Helen sursauta vivement. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Oui Nikola?

Une chance qu'Helen avait répondu, car John lui l'aurait bien envoyé chercher quelques dangereuses créatures pour se débarrasser de lui une fois pour toute. Ça semblait réellement compliqué d'envoyer un boulet à la mort.

-Nous avons finit de tout nettoyer. D'autres personnes du personnel, humaines, sont venues nous aider. L'air est a nouveau potable, les corps ont été purifiés, analysés puis brûlés. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu, mais c'était long disons. Vous avez eu un bon temps? Bref, quelques fusibles sont encore réparés par Henry et son homologue d'ici et ce Sanctuaire devrait être bientôt prêt à accueillir de nouveau ses pensionnaires et membres du personnel. James et Clint ne sont pas encore revenu, à ce qu'il paraît, il y aurait un problème de _Vastus_(Vastus → Vaste) _Araneaeus_ (Araneae → Arraignée) dans les espaces verts. Toute une partie de plaisir. Ashley est présentement en train de s'occuper des inventaires et je crois que c'est tout pour le rapport de mission. Dites-vous que nous devrions être prêts à partir dans environ une demi-heure si Jimmy arrive. Je vous laisse.

Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. John tremblait presque tellement il voulait lui arracher la tête. Il ne lui avait jamais tranché la gorge, peut-être que c'était plus satisfaisant que des prostitués. Prenant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, il prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer. Il se tourna vers Helen qui semblait plutôt surprise de ce discours en coup de vent. Un regard et ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient recommencer leur conversation. John lui montra galamment le chemin de la sortie et la suivit. Ils allèrent rejoindre Will qui parlait avec les pauvres pensionnaires et membres du Sanctuaire canadien. Elle sourit en le voyant faire. Sa fille quant à elle supervisait le transport de nouvelle vivre et autre matériaux pour la réparation. Les deux sourirent à cette vision. Elle avait réellement acquis de bonnes bases et une très bonne débrouillardise.

-Tu as fais du bon travail...elle est...

Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour bien s'exprimer, lui qui préférait tout garder en lui.

-Je sais...elle est ma fierté.

Ils redevinrent silencieux. Ce n'était pas de désagréables silences, il s'agissait de pause. Le temps d'habituer leur âme à se parler de nouveau. Ils y allaient doucement. Et le fait de s'arrêter les aidait beaucoup.

-Maman! S'exclama Ashley en accourant vers eux. Elle eu un sourire pour sa mère. Les inventaires sont terminés, nous allons bientôt pouvoir partir et prendre un bon bain chaud.

Helen eu un sourire. John les regardait en silence, sans s'incruster dans ce petit épisode d'une journée normale chez les Magnus. Les voir sourire ainsi...

-Helen! Ashley!

La voix de Clint leur parvinrent. Ils tournèrent tous trois la tête vers lui. Derrière le dirigeant, James Watson marchait lentement, semblant avoir un peu de misère. Dès qu'ils furent près l'un de l'autre, John lui prêta son épaule, James l'utilisa. Il s'appuya dessus.

-Éprouvant? demanda John en l'aidant à rejoindre les deux femmes.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il à John en souriant à Helen. Nous devrions pouvoir partir dans quelques minutes. Tous les pensionnaires et membres reviennent au Sanctuaire. Les dangereux ont été ramenés aussi.

-Bon travail James, fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, ça va aller?

-Oui, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bon, Clint?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que l'on peut partir? Avez-vous encore besoin de notre aide?

Clint secoua la tête négativement, disant qu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup fait pour eux et qu'ils allaient s'arranger pour le reste. Helen le salua donc et rassembla tout le monde.

-John, moi et Henry, Ashley et James, puis Will et Tesla.

John la regarda un instant, puis fit signe à Henry de s'approcher. Ayant un mauvais souvenir de leur dernière rencontre, il s'avança prudemment, lui jetant parfois quelques regards inquiets. Il eu un sourire presque sadique et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules. Il disparut.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans le Sanctuaire, John dut retenir Helen et Henry pour ne pas qu'ils s'écrasent. Il vacilla un peu sur ses jambes, puis se solidifia

-Voila...tu es sûre que je dois amener Tesla avec moi? S'essaya-t-il en la regardant, lui signifiant clairement d'un regard que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas. Au fond de lui, Henry approuva l'Éventreur. Lui non plus n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme.

-Oui.

-Comme tu veux.

Il disparut à nouveau, s'approcha rapidement de ses deux prochains passagers avec une telle vitesse que sa fille eu un cri de sursaut lorsqu'elle disparut à son tour. Elle atterrit brutalement dans les bras de sa mère tandis que John soutint James. Il prit le temps de le faire asseoir, puis alla chercher les deux hommes restant. Il ne fit même pas l'effort d'essayer de les retenir et les laissa s'écraser sur le sol. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

-Merci John, fit Helen, empêchant toute joute verbale de commencer. Donc, Henry, vérifie tous les systèmes, Will, va voir s'il n'y a pas eu d'intrus pendant notre absence. Nikola, vient avec moi.

Henry obéit le plus rapidement et disparut dans les couloirs. Will haussa un sourcil, se disant qu'il n'était pas le meilleur messager pour aller parler avec Big Guy. Il soupira, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la salle où il était certain de retrouver l'anormal. Nikola eu un sourire et suivit sans rechigner la jeune femme.

-Au bain! S'exclama Ashley en quittant la salle à son tour, contente de pouvoir enfin prendre soin de son corps. Il ne restait plus que John et James, qui ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Le deuxième ouvrit ses chemises en soupirant.

-John...

Le concerné disparut avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une valise à la main. James le remercia, puis arrangea quelques procédés. John le regarda faire, habitué. Les deux hommes restaient en silence, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Son ami avait certainement remarquer un certain changement, une minuscule lueur d'espoir. L'ancien détective se tourna vers lui.

-Alors?

Il soupira.

-C'est compliqué.

-Comme toujours.

Quelques pièces plus loin, dans le bureau d'Helen Magnus, la propriétaire et Nikola Tesla se faisaient face.

-Dis-moi la réelle raison de ta venue.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, totalement exaspéré par la détermination de la jeune femme de 157 ans. Il haussa les épaules, innocent.

-Sincèrement? Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais, avoua-t-il en devenait subitement sérieux.

-Nikola...soupira-t-elle exaspéré à son tour.

-Je te le jure. Il y avait vraiment la Cabale près de l'Himalaya. Et j'ai moi aussi capté les fluctuations de Druitt.

-Tu n'aide jamais les autres sans rien recevoir en retour, fit-elle remarquer.

-Helen, soupira-t-il, sincèrement, tu crois que j'aurais perdu mon temps à aller au Canada si c'était le cas? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien recevoir d'une telle mission si insignifiante?

-C'est justement ce que j'essayais de comprendre.

Il s'avança, elle recula. Il s'arrêta. Son regard était différent, étrange.

-Pour quinze petites minutes Helen, fais semblant que tu me crois, je t'en prie.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, sans comprendre cette nouvelle étincelle qui brillait dans son regard. Elle était perdue. Quelque chose dans cette scène sonnait étrangement. L'homme devant lui avait quelque chose derrière la tête et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

-Je t'en prie, répéta-t-il, cherchant vraisemblablement un accord.

-Je vais essayer...

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de répondre ça, mais les cinq, les quatre maintenant, avaient été réunis à nouveau et elle osait croire que c'était dans un but positif. Qu'ils allaient pouvoir revenir sur des choses, y voir plus claire, régler des problèmes vieux d'au moins un siècle.

-Je suis un homme Helen, aussi humain que n'importe lequel d'entre vous malgré mon statut. J'ai des désirs, des ambitions, des espoirs, un coeur.

Elle l'écoutait, plutôt étonné d'entendre un tel discours.

-Je suis ni pire, ni meilleur qu'aucun des autres humains de cette planète.

Il semblait tellement sérieux.

-Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis jaloux.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-Jaloux de ceux qui t'entourent, des hommes qui t'approchent, te frôlent, te touchent. Ils sont nombreux et c'est souvent innocent, mais moi, je ne peux le supporter. Ils sont trop près, trop là, trop présents. J'ai l'impression qu'ils t'étouffent de leur présence, qu'ils ne te laissent pas vivre. Si un tueur peut devenir un agneau, alors pourquoi l'être le plus détestable de l'univers ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux?

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, le regard étrange, mystérieux. Sa main s'avança et se posa doucement sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne recule. Nikola était doux. Plus doux qu'elle n'en avait le souvenir. Cet homme agaçant et détestable. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait changé? Non, elle n'y croyait plus. Il l'avait eu une fois avec ce genre de discours. Elle tapa sa main avec la sienne, l'éloignant de son visage. Leur regard se croisèrent et elle vit de la réelle douleur dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il ramena sa main contre son corps, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux. Il lui semblait si fragile ainsi, la regardant comme si elle venait de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine. Son sourire moqueur n'existait plus. C'était un homme tout à fait normal qu'elle avait devant elle. Il était...comme John...comme John avant le sang originel. Un homme gentil, respectueux, attentif. La main revint, hésitante, triste. Elle se posa doucement sur sa joue. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Silence. Immobilité. Elle n'avait pas réagit cette fois, ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il osa caresser du bout des doigts la peau douce de son visage. Il n'approchait pas. Il se contentait simplement de dessiner lentement ses traits. Il la regardait comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il posa entièrement sa main contre sa joue, attendit, anxieux. Le coup ne vint jamais. Il eu un sourire. Sans moquerie, sans espièglerie, sans irrespect. Un sourire rassuré, soulagé, serein. Elle lui sourit à son tour. Un sourire doux, rassurant, chaleureux. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle de Nikola, l'inquiétant un peu, mais lorsqu'il comprit, il serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Un bisou sur la joue? Demanda Nikola, innocemment, un tendre sourire sur le visage. Il tendit sa joue. Helen le regarda, sceptique. Il sourit. Elle s'approcha de sa joue. Il ne bougea pas. Il acceptait que ce ne soit que sur la joue. Elle eu un pincement au coeur et déposa sa main contre la joue de l'homme qui tourna le regard vers elle.

-Tu ne veux plus m'en donner un?

Sa toute petite voix enfantine et espiègle sonnait malgré tout chagrinée. Elle tourna doucement la tête de Nikola pour se retrouver face à lui. Son regard s'assombrit. Ce n'était qu'une bise...pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas? Il ne prévoyait pas faire un coup en traître. Il en avait assez fait comme ça. Il allait se reculer quand il sentit les lèvres d'Helen se poser sur les siennes. Il eu un sursaut électrique, surpris malgré lui par ce geste plutôt inattendu. Il enroula ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme et la colla contre lui sans trouver de résistance. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant qu'Helen ne décide de séparer leurs lèvres.

-Je ne croyais pas ma joue si basse, souffla Nikola, un peu perdu et sonné par ce baiser.

-C'est parce que je ne la visais pas, avoua-t-elle. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, le surprenant de plus en plus.

-Helen?

-Shut up Niky!

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

-Helen nous avons un problème avec le...

John se figea brusquement, le regard dardé sur Helen et Nikola. La première tenta de s'éloigner, mais le deuxième la retint contre lui, non mécontent de l'expression presque douloureuse qu'il voyait lentement apparaître sur le visage de son rival de toujours. Il tourna le regard vers la femme dans ses bras et au vue de son regard, il était mieux de la lâcher. Il lui offrit son regard le plus pitoyable et le plus désolé, puis la relâcha. Elle se recula un tant soit peu.

-Oui John? Qu'y a-t-il? Sa voix était un peu tremblante, mais elle réussissait à la garder le plus ferme possible.

-Je devrais peut-être revenir plus tard, tenta John, essayant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Son regard était planté dans celui de Nikola dont les yeux semblaient lui crier sa victoire. Des yeux où brillait la flamme de la vengeance, de l'amour, de la gloire et de la victoire. Il serra les dents. Jack the Ripper venait de se faire avoir par l'inventeur de la radio...

-Non, reste...ça avait l'air urgent.

Elle non plus ne semblait pas à l'aise.

-Je vais y aller Helen, je dérange, fit Nikola d'une voix douce. Il lui sourit tendrement et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lancer un de ses regards moqueur à John.

-Alors?

John s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta devant elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment. John avait les dents serrées. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ses souffrances ne s'arrêtaient pas. Un siècle a passé à regretté le passé, à espérer pour la rédemption, a se plier en quatre pour souffrir plus qu'elle. Savait-elle le sadisme dont elle était capable? A lui donner de faux espoir comme ça, en le laisser se rapprocher d'elle comme autrefois pour ensuite se laisser aller dans les bras de Tesla?

-Nous...nous avons eu des problèmes avec la génératrice. Il se peut que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec la panne du Canada, mais nous faisons tout pour en vérifier les moindres détails.

-D'accord...avez-vous besoin de moi?

-Non...

Plus maintenant, ils se débrouilleraient sans elle. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Il abandonnait cette guerre.

-On va se débrouiller seuls.

Il tourna les talons. Elle l'appela, il l'ignora. Elle réitéra son appel.

-Au revoir Helen...

Il sortit de son bureau. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il se retrouva face à face avec Nikola.

-Tiens toi à l'écart l'Éventreur...lança froidement Nikola.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis John brisa le contact. Il passa à côté de Tesla sans plus lui accorder le moindre attention. Ce n'était plus son problème maintenant. Sa fille ne voulait rien savoir de lui et maintenant l'amour de ses 160 ans de vie fricotait avec l'être le plus détestable de l'univers. Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Watson, il sut que son ami avait deviné sa douleur simplement lorsqu'il entra. John et James se regardèrent, puis le dernier lui tendit un verre d'alcool fort. Il ne lui poserait pas de questions, ne lui demanderait aucune explications, mais lui tiendrait compagnie mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Les deux hommes trinquèrent à cette existence de cauchemars, de hantises, de tortures et de dangers.


	6. Trois hommes et le ciel

_Je sais que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais je reviens en force. Étant donné que j'ai encore cinq chapitres d'écrit qui n'attendent que leur heure pour être postés, je serai sans doute en mesure de vous fournir une suite dans pas trop longtemps. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé depuis et voici la suite, en espérant que quelqu'un la lise. Sinon...tant pis quoi..._

_Je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas l'ordre chronologique et que je fais ce que je veux des personnages, tout en essayant de garder leur caractère orginel._

_Personnages présents: Helen, Nikola, Will, James, John, Ashley_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Trois hommes et le ciel**

John et James se dirigeaient vers la Cage Principale. Le premier n'était guère enthousiaste et le deuxième veillait sur l'humeur de son ami. Il avait deviné, lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient, que John avait appris quelque chose qui ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Évidemment, il lui avait servit un verre. Quelques minutes seulement après ceci, Helen avait appelé tout le monde dans la Cage pour une réunion importante. Obligés d'y aller donc. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils étaient déjà tous présents et semblaient les attendre. John n'en fit pas grand cas. Ils auraient pu l'attendre pendant une année entière que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde.

-Qu'y a-t-il Helen? Demanda James à la place de son ami qui se tenait à l'écart.

-Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus au Canada, j'aimerais parler de tout ce qui est arrivé et de tout ce que l'on doit surveiller.

James acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. S'ils n'avaient pas voulu alerter Clint, ils devaient quand même se pencher sur le problème qui avait amené Nikola a réapparaître. D'ailleurs, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, espérant tous avoir une réponse.

-Avant que vous ne me le demandez, non je n'ai pas mentit...

-Ce serait une première.

-Cesse de m'interrompre, grogna Nikola.

-Lorsque ce qui sortira de ta bouche sonnera moins faux, peut-être qu'alors je pourrai réviser mon jugement.

-Messieurs, ça suffit, intervint Helen qui voyait déjà cette conversation se terminer en bain de sang. Ashley était debout à côté d'elle et semblait presque sur le point de taper du pied pour marquer son mécontentement. La situation n'avançait pas.

-Bref...

Nikola lança un regard glacial à John qui eu la bonté de lui en servir un des plus meurtriers.

-Comme je le disais, la Cabale est venu près de l'Himalaya. En faites, ils étaient dans les ruines de la cité. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour pouvoir y arriver, mais ils y sont arrivé. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas découvert l'entrer. Évidemment, sans plan, c'est un peu difficile de mettre son nez dans les affaires d'autrui.

Helen et James perdirent leur regard dans le vague. Le fait que la Cabale s'intéresse à la cité perdu des vampires n'étaient pas totalement étonnant. Les secrets que pouvait receler le labyrinthe sous les ruines étaient de bonnes cibles pour des gens aussi avides que ceux œuvrant pour leurs ennemis. Ce qui les inquiétait le plus, c'était le Sang Originel. Si la Cabale était au courant de son existence, ils auraient encore plus de problème dans les temps à venir.

-Et tu es resté caché comme ça alors qu'ils farfouillaient dans la cité? Demanda Ashley sur un ton ferme, incertaine de l'honnêteté du vampire qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

-Pas exactement, répondit le concerné en joignant les mains.

Helen lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Comment ça?

Nikola sembla hésiter un instant alors que Will suivait tous ses mouvements et surveillait son langage corporel.

-Jeune homme, si vous pouviez arrêter de m'analyser à la loupe, je pourrais me concentrer sur l'essentiel, soupira le vampire en se tournant vers l'ancien profiler.

-Désolé.

-C'est ça oui...

-Nikola...

-Oui donc...disons que la Cabale est arrivée alors que moi-même j'arrivais. Nous avons fait une rencontre frontale pas très agréable qui leur a valu des pertes humaines et qui m'a valut un essaie d'empoisonnement.

Helen fronça les sourcils devant cette histoire plutôt abracadabrante.

-C'est-à-dire, demanda James en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Il m'ont fait boire une sorte de poison, ils n'ont pas eu la gentillesse de m'expliquer c'était quoi on s'entend. Bref, après cette ingurgitation forcée, j'ai réussit à me dépêtrer de leurs filets et je suis partit. Évidemment, comme tu peux t'en douter Helen, étant demi-vampire, les poisons n'ont aucun effets sur ma personne.

-La Cabale sera très déçue de constater son absence d'effet bien entendu, commenta John narquois.

-Toi aussi j'imagine.

-Tu ne peux savoir comment...

-Messieurs, une fois encore, ce n'est guère le moment pour ce genre d'enfantillage.

Les deux hommes se turent alors, mais leurs regards montraient parfaitement toute la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Ashley regardait le tableau. Jamais elle n'avait véritablement compris ce qui montait son père et le vampire l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne l'avait jamais demandé à sa mère. De toute manière, ses deux hommes n'avaient pas une très grande place dans son coeur, donc leurs problèmes ne la concernaient pas.

-Es-tu certain qu'il n'y a eu aucun effet ?

-Absolument Helen. Il s'agissait d'un poison qu'ils avaient déjà essayé d'utiliser il y a bien longtemps mais qui n'avait pas plus marché.

James et Helen haussèrent à nouveau les sourcils.

-Pourquoi refaire la même erreur? Demanda Will.

-Parce qu'ils sont stupides, fit remarquer Ashley comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente.

-Pas tant que ça, rétorqua Helen, inquiète de savoir pourquoi la Cabale aurait donné un faux poison à Nikola.

Ils restèrent encore quelques heures à discuter des éventualités, puis ils allèrent tous dormirent. Seuls James et John ne suivirent pas les autres et montèrent sur le toit.

Le soleil se leva lentement, passant à travers le vitrage du Sanctuaire, mais il ne dérangea aucun dormeur, les rideaux de toutes les chambres étant tirés. James et John, n'ayant guère dormi, le regardaient apparaître, tous deux assis sur le toit, les pieds dans le vide. Ils avaient discuter de tout et de rien pendant la nuit entière, John ne souhaitant guère aller dormir, James ne voulant pas le laisser seul à broyer du noir.

-Vas-tu rester ici?

-Je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne retourne pas maintenant à Londres. S'il y a un autre problème, je suis beaucoup plus utile ici qu'enfermé dans mon bureau là-bas.

-Donc...je dois rester aussi...

-Je suis désolé John.

-Ça va...

Un bruit leur fit tourner la tête. Will Zimmerman venait de grimper sur le toit. Il s'approcha des deux hommes, légèrement surpris de les voir là.

-C'est une habitude chez les Cinq l'insomnie? Demanda-t-il, sachant qu'Helen avait exactement le même réflexe quand elle ne pouvait dormir. Lui-même avait prit l'habitude de monter à son contact. James lui tapota une place à côté de lui. Le jeune homme s'assit là où on le lui proposait, malgré un léger malaise du à la hauteur.

-Je dirais plutôt un lot, une obligation, ironisa doucement Watson sans désir de se plaindre, mais plutôt en voulant expliquer le trop grand nombre d'insomnie que pouvait avoir un des cinq dans sa vie.

-Avez-vous dormit un peu au moins?

-Pas le moins du monde docteur, répondit John avec ironie, sans tourner le regard vers lui, préférant admirer l'horizon. Il eu un sourire amer. Décidément, lui et James avait un certain goût pour l'ironie ce matin-là.

-Disons qu'il y a de ces nuits où le sommeil nous fuit, expliqua James en souriant au jeune homme. Will trouvait la situation extrêmement étrange. Il était entre deux hommes totalement opposés. Quand John parlait, il avait l'impression d'être relégué au rang de parasite alors qu'avec James, il redevenait en droit de vivre dans le monde humain.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde.

John et James ne répondirent pas à son commentaire. Il se sentait de trop dans cette atmosphère amicale et intime qu'il y avait entre eux. Comme s'il était la cinquième roue du carrosse.

-Et vous Will? Demanda James.

-Je me suis réveillé tôt. Disons que j'ai bien dormit pour une fois. Peut-être est-ce le nombre de tâches effectuées dans une même journée qui m'a fatigué, mais je me suis endormit rapidement.

-Je trouve que vous semblez plutôt bien vous adapter à cet environnement.

-J'en suis le premier surpris. Disons qu'il suffit seulement de laisser aller les choses en espérant pouvoir s'en sortir sans aucun problèmes.

Il entendit un rire discret et rauque à sa gauche. Il se tourna vers John.

-Les problèmes viennent de pairs avec l'aventure, lui fit remarquer l'Éventreur en fixant un point devant lui. Will remarqua qu'il semblait exténué. En faites, les deux hommes donnaient l'impression d'avoir été vidés de leur force vitale.

-Vous devriez tous deux aller vous reposer...si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Disons que vous avez l'air quelque peu mal en point.

-Non merci docteur, répondit froidement l'homme à sa gauche. Will ne répliqua rien, il avait comprit. Ne pas se mêler de ce qui le regardait pas. Plutôt difficile quand il pouvait remarquer que John paraissait torturé et James exténué.

-Comment trouve-tu le fait de travailler avec une femme comme Helen?

Comme d'habitude, Watson intervenait au bon moment pour lui enlever tout malaise. Il appréciait beaucoup cette homme. En y repensant, Helen semblait retenir d'eux. Elle avait un côté à la James Watson et un côté à la John Druitt. Quant à Nikola, il lui semblait égoïste et totalement indifférent aux autres. Quand il y pensait, les journées devaient réellement être éreintante avec toutes ces personnalités extrêmes dans le même groupe scientifique. L'ennui ne devait pas faire partie de leur vie.

-C'est impressionnant.

Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Sa vie avait complètement basculée depuis qu'il travaillait pour Helen Magnus. Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir accepté ce boulot et en plus, ses connaissances s'étaient élargies. Certes, de ses aventures naissaient bien d'autres questions, mais le Sanctuaire était plus que ce qu'il avait pu rêver dans son enfance.

-Tout ce monde existant en même temps que le nôtre. C'est une chance de pouvoir travailler pour le Sanctuaire. Ce boulot nous ouvre les portes sur des connaissances illimitées.

James eu un sourire. Il voyait là le potentiel qu'Helen avait remarqué chez Will Zimmerman. Il croyait bien qu'elle avait fait un excellent choix en le prenant sous son aile. Il semblait curieux, mais rationnel. Ce qui était parfait. La contradiction était la voie pour entrer dans leur monde, puisque le probable et l'improbable se côtoyaient à tous les jours dans les murs de ce Sanctuaire.

-Il est logique d'être admiratif lorsque l'on est normal, grogna John en intervenant une nouvelle fois de façon plutôt négative. James savait que son ami était blessé et fatigué, mais il aurait aimé qu'il fasse preuve de plus de respect envers le plus jeune. Après tout, il ne pouvait ni savoir ni comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie. L'humain étant tout autant mortel que n'importe qui, l'immortalité devait être bien loin dans sa tête.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir comprendre tout ce que vous vivez Druitt, mais comme vous dites, je suis normal, et humain. C'est donc logique que je ne puisse imaginer toute la réalité de vos vies.

-Et nous le comprenons Will, ne vous inquiéter pas, assura James en signifiant d'un même coup à John de cesser d'agir de la sorte.

Le silence se fit, les trois hommes perdant leurs regard à l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, Will se leva prudemment.

-Je vais chercher à manger, vous en voulez?

-Non, répondit brusquement John.

-Apportez deux assiettes en surplus, merci Will.

James et le plus jeune se sourirent, puis le dernier descendit du toit.

-Je sait que ça ne va pas, mais il n'y a pas d'obligation pour que tu renvoie toute ta colère sur lui. Il n'a aucun rapport avec ce conflit et ne mérite certes pas une haine sans raisons.

John grogna sous cette leçon de morale.

-Ça va James...

-Calme-toi, je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça que tu réussiras à t'apaiser.

John regardait l'horizon, une image revenant le hanter. Helen, entourée tendrement par les bras de Nikola. Il lui avait alors sembler que leur unité était intense et pourtant, il savait que la jeune femme n'avait jamais réellement aimé Tesla qui avait toujours été intraitable et détestable. Ce qui s'était empiré après qu'il se fit injecter le Sang Originel. Pourquoi avait-elle changer d'avis à propos de lui alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse arrêter de tuer. C'était...d'une certaine manière...injuste. Pourquoi lui donner une deuxième chance à lui?

-Reprends-toi John. Tu n'as jamais été si amorphe. Même dans le temps...

Il tourna son regard vers James. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez lui, même si extérieurement il s'en plaignait toujours. Le fait que James le connaisse et le comprenne était un véritable soulagement. Il n'était pas seul à savoir qu'il y avait des nuages noirs au-dessus de son âme. James avait toujours été là pour lui et il voyait que même dans cette nouvelle époque, son ami ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était la seule chose qui le consolait de cette vie insignifiante dont il était l'acteur principal. Il haussa les épaules pour lui répondre.

-Je me rends seulement compte de quelques petits détails.

L'autre devina qu'il devait y avoir eu un problème avec Helen, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

-Voila! Fit la voix de Will qui remontait sur le toit. Il déposa le plateau sur le bord, laissant James et John se servir avant de prendre sa propre assiette.

-Merci Will, fit James au nom de lui-même et de John. Le jeune homme le comprit et sourit au scientifique, lui assurant d'un regard qu'il n'était pas vexé par le comportement de l'Éventreur. Le profiler avait compris que ce dernier allait mal.

-J'ai aussi pensé amené un peu de « breuvage », ajouta-t-il en souriant, tendant à chacun un verre de ce qui semblait être du café. James éclata de rire.

-Bien vu jeune homme! Lança-t-il en prenant son verre. Il le leva dans les airs. Trinquons messieurs. À des jours nouveaux, meilleurs, à venir.

-À l'avenir alors! Ajouta Will en leva son propre verre à son tour.

John ne fit aucun commentaire, mais trinqua avec les deux autres, puis trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson caféinée et alcoolisée. Il la laissa couler le long de sa langue, puis de sa gorge, brûlant le tout sur son passage, laissant une traînée de sensations agréables. L'alcool était l'une des meilleures chose à boire que le monde eut inventé. Ils mangèrent un instant en silence.

-Dites-moi Will, y avait-il des gens de réveiller à l'intérieur?

-Étonnement non. Seulement Big Guy qui faisait sa vérification habituelle. Les autres dorment toujours.

Nikola Tesla aussi était réveillé, mais Will avait cru bon de ne pas parler de lui ici, ayant remarqué comment lui et John ne semblaient pas parfaitement s'entendre.

-Je ne suis pas étonné, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, ils méritent de se reposer un peu. Nous ne les dérangerons donc pas en restant ici. Bien que cela m'étonne qu'Helen ait réussit à s'endormir. C'est plutôt son genre de continuer à travailler.

-Quand je suis moi-même aller me coucher, elle était déjà endormie. Elle avait l'air réellement préoccupée.

-Étonnant, sortit John sur un ton venimeux.

Préoccupée? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la veille? Il se le demandait. Avait-elle remarqué elle aussi l'ambiguïté de leur situation? Elle semblait se jouer de lui. Elle l'avait presque encouragé à revenir à la charge pour lui reprendre son coeur, mais il la découvrait dans les bras d'un autre sans qu'elle ne semble prendre conscience des conséquences de ce qu'il avait vu. Si Helen ne voulait vraiment plus de lui, il n'avait qu'à partir.

-N'y pense même pas John, fit la voix faible de James.

Il se tourna vers lui et vit dans son regard un refus catégorique. Il avait deviné ses pensées?

-Penser à quoi...

-À ce départ.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, l'un défiant à l'autre de l'en empêcher, l'autre défiant l'un d'essayer de partir. Will regarda les deux hommes, comprenant la situation grâce à leurs paroles, mais ne pouvant pas être dans leur tête.

-Je n'ai plus...

-Ce n'est pas une raison, le coupa James soudain sec. Son regard se durcit et s'assombrit.

-Laisse-moi passer!

Les trois hommes sursautèrent. La voix d'Helen, furieuse, venait de s'élever dans les escaliers.

-Helen, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, fit la voix de Nikola qui semblait faire des efforts considérables pour la retenir.

-Ils sont réveillés, commenta innocemment Will.

James et John regardaient les escaliers, en essayant de comprendre ce qui pourrait mettre Helen dans un tel état. Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir. Ayant été toute la nuit sur le toit, qui ici aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'assez horrible pour que la jeune femme ne crie ainsi?

-Calme-toi Helen, ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence...

-Coïncidence? Tu disais toi-même qu'il y avait trop de détails concordant. Tu vas me laisser passer oui!

Les deux centenaires sur le toit furent soudainement inquiet, commençant à entrevoir de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Will regardait successivement les escaliers puis les deux amis, sans savoir quelle attitude il devrait adopter face à cela.

-Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas...Helen attends!

Helen arriva sur le toit, son regard lançant des éclairs, tenant dans sa main un papier. Elle s'approchait dangereusement. Nikola arriva à sa suite, ayant apparemment couru. Il lança un regard désolé à James et Will, mais ignora complètement John.

-Montague John Druitt! cria-t-elle en se plantant devant le concerné, le regard flamboyant. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle était en colère, il se contenta de la regarder, essayant de deviner ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle appellation.

-Oui Helen?

-Helen, tu devrais peut-être...commença James d'une voix douce

-Explique-moi ça!

Elle n'avait pas entendu James et tendit brusquement vers John la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'Éventreur la prit et la déplia. Il s'agissait d'une photo imprimée. Ce qu'il y vit le figea totalement. Une jeune femme dont la gorge avait été coupée certainement par un long poignard. Par la qualité de l'image, ce devait avoir été pris par une caméra de surveillance.

-Qu'est-ce que...murmura faiblement John, étant le premier surpris de ce qu'il voyait devant les yeux.

James regarda à son tour et eu la même réaction que son ami. Mais qu'est-ce cela signifiait?


	7. De mystérieux crimes

_Voila comme prévu le prochain chapitre, il va falloir que je me remette à l'écriture de cette fic si je ne veux pas avoir de retard en plus..._

_Personnages présents: Helen, Nikola, Henry, Will, James et John._

_Bonne lecture._

_PS: Je me base aussi de mes propres opinions sur Jack l'Éventreur. Et aussi de comment pourrait réagir la Cabale. Certaines choses de cette histoire pourraient paraître tirées par les cheveux, mais je fais de mon mieux pour les expliquer au fur et à mesure qu'avance l'histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 7: De mystérieux crimes**

James et John restèrent sans voix. Ils ne comprenaient pas. John releva son regard neutre vers Helen, se demandant si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'il croyait. Il était pourtant resté bel et bien toute la nuit avec James sur ce toit sans utiliser aucun artifice pour cacher à James qu'il serait partit. L'Éventreur reconnaissait que l'imitation était plutôt bien réussie, mais il y avait quelques détails extrêmement subtils qui montraient que ce n'était pas sa signature originale.

-Helen, je comprends que ça paraisse étrange, mais John est resté avec moi toute la nuit, fit remarquer James d'une voix douce, la regardant sans juger. L'interpellée tourna son regard vers lui.

-Toute la nuit? Vous êtes aller dormir non?

Il hocha négativement la tête et elle remarqua alors leur air fatigué sous leur masque d'énergie. Ils disaient vrai. Elle se recula et prit une grande inspiration.

-Je te l'avais dit d'attendre, soupira Tesla qui fut foudroyé du regard par John.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas facile à remarquer, mais ça ne peut pas être la signature de John, ajouta James, soulageant son ami des explications fastidieuses.

-Explique?

Helen s'était laissé tombé sur le bord du toit et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle passa une main sur son visage, l'esprit chamboulé, perdu. Elle regarda néanmoins James, attendant les explications.

-Il y a une différence de portée nette entre la plaie sur cette image et celle...

Il sembla hésiter un moment...

-...d'autrefois. Il y en a une d'enfoncement aussi. John est quelqu'un de puissant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ces marques ont été faites par une personne ayant une force physique bien moindre. En plus d'être en l'envers, elle montre une bien piètre connaissance de l'histoire...

John ferma les yeux. Rien d'agréable dans le fait d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre parlé avec une telle froideur de son « oeuvre » passée. Ces détails, il aurait voulu en éviter le récit. S'il avait pu contrôler le tout, ça ne se serait jamais passé ainsi. Il ne vivait pas dans le présent pour être hanté par quelque chose de lointain. Le karma existait peut-être réellement. Même si écouter lui était atroce, il ne pouvait que remercier intérieurement James de prendre sa défense...Envers et contre tous.

-Une imitation?

-J'en suis certain. Soit elle est mise sur pied par un petit criminel voulant imiter Jack l'Éventreur des années 88, soit c'est un de nos ennemis qui cherche à faire porter le chapeau à John. Je ne comprends pas le but réel de toute cette mise en scène, mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour résoudre ça Helen, je t'assure que ce sera mon plaisir de rester en Amérique.

Son regard était sérieux. John retrouvait le détective avec qui il avait conversé des heures durant. Si James était à la retraite, il n'en restait pas moins que son intelligence était toujours au même haut niveau. Helen semblait réfléchir sur l'éventualité d'une nouvelle enquête. Malheureusement, si ça avait été compliqué à l'époque, elle pensait bien que même aujourd'hui l'enquête ne serait pas une tâche facile. Elle regarda Will, puis Tesla, puis John.

-J'aimerais James que tu reste avec nous. Tes talents nous serons de grand secours.

-Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un événement isolé, intervint Tesla, ce serait peut-être mieux d'attendre d'avoir de nouvelles informations plus valables qu'une seule et unique photographie.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Évidemment, même s'il intervenait de façon plutôt inconvenante, Nikola avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas tout de suite se lancer à la poursuite d'un criminel sans savoir si ça en valait la peine. Les meurtres n'étaient pas leur domaine, mais celui de la police. Ils devaient avant tout savoir si ça les concernait réellement.

-Helen?

Le regard de tous se tourna vers Henry qui montait alors sur le toit, s'arrêtant brusquement, surpris de voir tant de personne à une même place.

-Décidément, aucun endroit calme...murmura faiblement John.

-Oui Henry?

-Vous m'avez demandé de vérifier cent fois les rapports policiers ou les caméras dans le quartier chaud. Vous m'avez demandé de voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres évènements qui pourrait être lié à Jack l'Éventreur. Sans vouloir vous vexer Druitt.

L'interpellé balaya d'un revers de la main ses paroles, signifiant que ça ne le touchait pas le moins du monde.

-Et bien disons que comme vous le craigniez, ce n'était pas le seul.

Il jeta un regard à John.

-Et...?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, répondit Helen en soupirant, se disant qu'il y avait des choses plus compliquées que d'autres.

Un silence s'installa. Henry les regardait alors que chacun réfléchissait. James avait le regard sur John, mais ne disait rien, semblant comprendre sans entendre ses sentiments.

-Combien, lança d'une voix faible le principal concerné dans cette affaire. Combien de femmes sont mortes en mon nom?

Sa voix rauque et son regard fit déglutir le loup-garou. Cet homme n'essayait jamais de mettre à l'aise ses interlocuteurs.

-Quatre.

Le silence se fit. John et James échangèrent un regard. Oui John était un meurtrier, oui James savait qu'il pouvait un jour reprendre du service, mais il savait aussi que son ami, malgré sa soif de sang, avait des regrets, parfois, dans ses meilleurs jours.

-En si peu de temps? Demanda Tesla, reflétant la pensée de tout le monde.

-En quatre jours pour être plus précis. La quatrième est morte ce matin. Je n'ai pas encore l'heure exact. La police est tout autant perdue que nous pouvons l'être.

-Comment a-t-on fait pour passer à côté? Demanda Helen, surprise. Je comprends pour hier, mais les deux jours d'avant?

-Tu n'étais pas préoccupée par ma présence Helen, intervint John, donc tu pensais beaucoup moins à tout ce qui pouvait se rattacher à moi.

-Ça n'a...

-Bien sûr Helen, arrête de faire comme si tu ne craint pas de me voir tuer quelqu'un à chaque fois que tu me voyais devant toi. Que tu ne surveille pas mes moindres mouvements dès que je suis dans ton champs de vision.

Elle garda le silence. Retour au point de départ. Pour eux deux du moins.

-Si nous suivons la logique, intervint James, demain matin, une autre femme mourra.

Helen porta toute son attention sur James.

-Par où devrions-nous commencer?

L'homme réfléchit un certain moment. Bien entendu, les mortes devaient être des prostituées si l'imitateur tenait à garder le scénario ultérieur. Et l'endroit le plus apte pour trouver de ces jeunes femmes...

-Les bas quartiers.

-Bien, prends John et Will avec toi.

James hocha la tête, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Ils étaient les trois à réellement pouvoir y aller sans attirer trop l'attention. Si Ashley et Helen se pointaient dans les quartiers chauds, il était certain que soit des rumeurs commenceraient, soit les soupçons tomberaient sur elles. Tesla était tout simplement pas un homme de confiance et elle avait besoin d'Henry au sanctuaire. Quoi de plus logique des les envoyer eux? Un jeune homme, et deux plus vieux. Logique. Tous trois peut-être à la recherche de compagnie.

-Entendu.

Helen réfléchit un moment, puis lança des clés à James qui les rattrapa, la regardant sans réellement comprendre.

-Il serait préférable que vous y alliez dans un transport plus conventionnel. Si les fluctuations de John sont vraiment si peu subtiles et que quelqu'un cherche réellement à le faire tomber, il est préférable qu'il n'utilise pas son don.

Il hocha la tête, puis se redressa enfin depuis le début de la nuit. Will et John l'imitèrent, le dernier évitant de faire un commentaire sur le mot utiliser par Helen pour parler de cette malédiction qui l'avait conduit à cette folie.

-Nous surveillerons vos arrières.

-Merci.

Les hommes quittèrent le toit et descendirent. Will suivit les deux hommes vers le garage. Il se demandait bien quel serait le dénouement de tout ceci. Imitation de Jack l'Éventreur ou tentative de faire descendre John Druitt? James s'engouffra côté conducteur et John s'installa sur le siège arrière, en plein milieu. Will du donc s'asseoir à l'avant, côté passager. Il s'attacha.

-Vous savez par où aller?

-Oui.

James démarra doucement et franchit le portail, puis accéléra. Will remarqua les mouvements secs que faisaient parfois les membres inférieurs de James. Peut-être cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec l'exosquelette du scientifique. Il ne se sentait pas en confiance. La voiture semblait aller bien, mais il y avait parfois des accélérations et des diminutions de vitesse brusques qui le mettait mal à l'aise. La conduite de Watson, bien que prudente, lui faisait peur. Il regarda John par le miroir et fut surpris de le voir si calme. Il ne s'était même pas attaché, les bras appuyés contre le dossier du banc arrière. Son regard était perdu dans la contemplation de ses souliers, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il remarqua un certain mouvement sur les lèvres, et quelques traits plissés sur le front. John était préoccupé. Par quoi, ça, même ses talents de profiler n'auraient su le dire. Il pouvait tout juste dire qu'en plus d'une certaine tristesse, qu'il avait eu du mal à distinguer sous tous ces masques d'impassibilité, et d'une grande colère, qui était des moins subtils depuis qu'Helen avait débarqué, l'accusant d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas commis.

-Alors Will, avez-vous analysé la situation? Demanda Watson bien curieux de savoir comment se débrouillait le jeune protégé sur le terrain. Will détourna son attention de sur l'évolution psychologique de Druitt et tourna le regard vers le conducteur, qui sans le regarder, n'était pas moins attentif à ses paroles.

-Et bien, nous pouvons sans aucun doute dire que les meurtres n'ont pas été commis par John, puisque vous nous avez fournit des explications et des preuves plutôt convaincantes. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de douter de vous deux, mais James, expliquez-moi comment vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne changerait pas sa façon de faire juste pour ne pas se faire prendre. Sachant que vous connaissez sa façon de faire, il est possible qu'il ait voulu vous induire en erreurs non?

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, soupira Jack l'Éventreur, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Will le regarda un instant, devinant sans peine que la conversation l'agaçait, mais puisque c'était James qui avait commencé, John ne se plaignait pas.

-C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire John, je m'en excuse, répondit doucement James en le regardant de par le miroir central. Quant à votre question Will, je dois avouer qu'elle est très intelligente.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire un peu mal à l'aise.

-En faites voyez-vous, connaissant John certainement mieux que lui-même, je suis extrêmement sûr de son innocence.

-Mais connaissez-vous aussi bien Jack l'Éventreur?

James Watson eu un sourire amer, un grognement retentit sur les bancs arrières. Will savait que ce sujet ne plaisait à personne, mais il voulait être sûr de pouvoir innocenter totalement John. Oui, malgré qu'il sache que John était Jack l'Éventreur, s'il était innocent, il voulait mettre la chose au clair, afin que rien d'injuste ne lui advienne.

-J'avoue avoir été surpris et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais soupçonné John. C'était là ma plus grand erreur étant donné qu'il discutait avec moi de toutes mes hypothèses.

-Tu étais si proche, tu ne peux savoir comment, assura John dans un murmure rauque.

-Mais, je dois te dire Will que John et Jack sont une seule et même personne, même si ta protectrice les utilise de façon séparée. John a une façon de faire unique et ne la changerait pour aucune raison. Pas même pour mener en bateau ceux qui le poursuivent. Ce serait pour lui une telle perte de temps. La seule fois où un changement m'a interloqué, ce fut lors de sa dernière victime qui n'avait pas été trouvée à White Chapel.

Will haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que l'homme avait perdu le goût de la chasse, répondit John, se disant que de toute façon, puisque la conversation avait lieu, il valait mieux y participer pour aider les deux hommes à terminer le sujet et à le clore une fois pour toute.

Will se tut un instant, analysant les nouvelles données qui lui parvenait.

-Vous disiez que l'angle du coup était...

-Différent oui... en faites, John frappait toujours de la même façon et le coup porté que nous avons vu sur la photographie, était complètement dans le sens inverse. Pour des personnes extérieurs, il est compréhensible que ce ne soit pas visible sur le coup, mais ayant enquêté il y a un siècle sur ces meurtres, je ne pourrais jamais faire disparaître ces souvenirs de mon esprit.

Ils étaient trop douloureux, trop présents, trop durs. Il évita de regarder John dans le miroir, se contentant de regarder la route, essayant de ne pas trop pensé à la nuit où il avait découvert la vérité.

-Donc, si je récapitule: manque de force, différence d'angle et de côté, manque de profondeur, comme ça, John est innocenté.

-Pour le moment, grogna le concerné. Helen avait l'air certaine de ma culpabilité.

-Helen est tout aussi hanté que toi et de plus, elle est fragile depuis quelques temps, fit remarquer James.

-En faites, j'ai remarqué un changement drastique dans son comportement depuis que vous êtes tous les deux arrivés. Je suis désolé de le constater ainsi, mais avant votre venue, elle allait plutôt bien, semblant se remettre de la dernière visite de Druitt au domaine, bien qu'ayant un léger soupçon de culpabilité.

-Culpabilité? Ricana Druitt, elle m'en a parlé oui...

Mais comment la croire maintenant qu'elle fricotait avec l'autre? Il serra les dents et n'ajouta plus rien, imité par les deux autres hommes qui préférèrent ne pas continuer la conversation, ce qui serait totalement inutile au vue de la présente situation. De toute manière, ils arrivaient dans les bas quartier. Will se demandait comment deux hommes ayant des airs d'aristocrates anglais et lui pourraient bien passer inaperçus...


	8. Tel père, telle fille

_Oui je sais, j'ai posté le chapitre huit rapidement, mais étant donné que je me suis avancé d'un chapitre encore, je me suis dit que je pouvais le posté sans trop de problème._

_Personnages présents: James, John, Helen, Nikola, Will, Henry et Ashley._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Tel père, telle fille**

Pendant que les trois hommes questionnaient les gens des bas quartiers, l'équipe restée au Sanctuaire n'était guère à l'écart, travaillant sans relâche pour aider les autres dans leur recherche. Henry surveillait de temps à autre les caméras qui suivaient l'avancement de James, John et Will. Helen et Tesla recherchaient dans les bases de données pour voir s'il n'y avait pas là des indices codés qui les aideraient à comprendre leur problème. Quant à Ashley, elle faisait les cent pas, complètement frustrée, voulant prendre part à l'action, mais ne sachant quoi faire. Sa mère avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle sorte rejoindre les hommes et ça lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Rester au Sanctuaire à ne rien faire alors que d'autres allaient enquêter sur le terrain lui donnait un certain goût amer d'inutilité. Elle voulait agir. Sa mère lui conseillait des les aider à réfléchir. Ça c'était son domaine à elle. Le sien était de montrer à tous le charme certain des Magnus, avec la beauté de ses nouveaux jouets.

-Henry, fit-elle en approchant de leur ingénieur informatique.

Ce dernier la regarda, sachant presque déjà ce que la jeune femme allait lui demander. Comme quoi il commençait un peu à la connaître avec le temps.

-Dis, tu aurais un nouveau jouet à me montrer? Demanda-t-elle toute souriante, montrant ses dents blanches. Le Phénomène eu un léger sourire. Elle était intéressée par ses jouets maintenant?

-Oui, tu peux les voir, ils sont dans l'armoire.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit montré. Elle fouina un peu et dénicha un revolver qu'elle jugeait intéressant. Elle l'examina un moment, puis quand elle comprit le fonctionnement, elle chargea. Un léger bruit de chargement lui parvint aux oreilles, augmentant l'ampleur de son sourire. Ce bébé faisait un bruit tout à fait agréable.

-Fais attention, car il est encore un peu...

Un rayon bleu fut éjecter du canon et s'écrasa sur le sol, formant une minuscule explosion dont l'onde de choc la fit reculer de trois pas.

-...instable, finit-il en soupirant, jugeant qu'il était dangereux de montrer des nouveaux produits à cette jeune femme ayant soif d'action et de chasse.

-Plutôt efficace, mais peut-être trop meurtrier. Tu devrais utiliser le même procédé en tranquillisant. Ma mère serait ravie, fit remarquer Ashley en le déposant prudemment à sa place, ayant quand même envie de l'apporter avec elle. La force du rayon l'attirait beaucoup, lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Oui, j'y avais pensé, mais avec tous les évènements présents, je ne crois pas en avoir le temps.

-Dommage.

Ashley quitta le laboratoire, non sans avoir pris le prototype, sans que l'informaticien ne le remarque, trop concentré qu'il était sur les caméras de surveillance et les fichiers qu'il décodait. Son plan était fort simple, mais tout d'abord, rien ne pouvait être mieux qu'un petit tour à la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'énergie et d'avoir la tête reposée pour aller les rejoindre. Alors mieux valait se préparer de suite. Elle déchargea l'arme et la cacha dans sa chambre à l'intérieur du sac qu'elle utilisait toujours lors de ses missions, puis se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain du manoir, bien décidé à prendre du bon temps avant l'action.

Dans la salle principale, Nikola Tesla et Helen Magnus vérifiaient les dossiers qu'ils avaient sous la main.

-Sincèrement, à quoi cela servirait-il d'utiliser John? C'est insensé Helen. La plus importante, c'est toi, nous ne sommes que bien peu comparé à toi.

-Je n'en sais rien, franchement, mais ces évènements ne sont pas que des coïncidences. Il s'agit peut-être seulement d'un imitateur fanatique de la manière de procédé de Jack l'Éventreur, mais nous ne devons pas prendre de risques.

-Les humains deviennent fanatiques de n'importe quoi de nos jours, murmura dans sa barbe le vampire. Helen eu un léger sourire en coin, reconnaissant là le côté un peu immature de son collègue.

-Moi je connais un homme qui voudrait bien faire renaître l'ancienne race des Vampires, tu ne trouve pas ça un peu fanatique sur les bords?

Nikola lui répondit avec un sourire. Touché. La jeune femme lui avait lancé une réplique plutôt intéressante. Il lui fit un charmant sourire.

-Ceci n'est qu'un détail insignifiant ma chère, très insignifiant.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

-Je vais me chercher du vin.

Tesla sortit de la salle, mais ne se rendit pas dans la cave. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la chambre d'Ashley, qui venait tout juste de finir de se rhabiller après un bain des plus reposants.

-Entrez!

Nikola ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Ashley le regarda, surprise de le voir venir vers elle.

-Bonjour Ashley, je dérange?

-Non pas du tout, entre...fit-elle avec un regard suspicieux. Le vampire s'approcha doucement sans refermer la porte, sachant que ça aurait braquer la jeune femme.

-Je voulais juste essayer de te convaincre de ne pas y aller, fit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi?

Elle lui jeta un regard empli de doutes. Qu'avait le vampire en tête pour venir comme ça la voir elle afin de l'interdire de sortir. Et puis comment savait-il qu'elle prévoyait partir sans que sa mère ne le remarque pour aller rejoindre Will et James dans les bas quartiers. Elle ne voulait pas rester en retrait et souhaitait aider à sa manière. Évidemment, manière que sa mère désapprouvait, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêcher de faire ce qui lui tentait. Disons qu'elle n'avait pas tiré grande leçon de son enlèvement par son père la toute première fois.

-Parce que je te rappelle l'avertissement de ta mère, répondit Tesla.

-Maman disait que ce n'était pas ton genre d'aider les gens sans rien attendre en retour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu es agressive...

-Non? Pour vrai? Désolé, c'est vrai que je peux être parfois dure avec les gens pour qui je n'ai aucune, mais aucune confiance.

Nikola eu un sourire plutôt amer, ressemblant plus à un rictus. Cette petite avait un de ces caractères. Nul doute de quel sang elle était.

-Ce serait fou que la fille d'Helen Magnus se jète dans la mêlée sans même y réfléchir.

-Écoute bien, les Magnus sont en danger à chaque jour de leur vie, mais nous avons des charmes plutôt dissuasifs. Je n'ai aucune crainte à y aller et ce ne serait certes pas la première fois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vieil ami de ma mère que tu peux venir me conseiller sur ma manière de vivre. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à me rendre utile...

Son regard et son ton le dissuadèrent de continuer. Il n'avait jamais été très adroit pour ce genre de conseil, mais au fond de lui, il le faisait pour Helen. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'arriverait rien à cette petite. Au fond, malgré son caractère ignoble lui faisant penser à un être encore plus ignoble, il n'y avait rien dans cette femme qui aurait pu le rebuter. Il quitta finalement la pièce, disant que les jeunes de ce siècle devraient apprendre à respecter leurs aînés. Dans la chambre, Ashley eu un soupir. Elle espérait vraiment que ce fouineur n'irait pas tout raconter à sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester dans ce sanctuaire à ne rien faire et à attendre que les pièces du puzzles se placent d'elles-mêmes dans leur case respective. Elle prit le sac à dos et sortit discrètement du manoir.

Nikola entra dans la salle avec une bouteille de vin. Helen lui sourit, lui demandant ce qui avait prit autant de temps.

-Et bien je voulais choisir le meilleur étant donné que nos recherches risquent d'être extrêmement longue et j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Évidemment, il ne lui dit pas qu'en faites, il avait tenté d'empêcher sa fille de quitter le manoir mais qu'il avait lamentablement échoué, la jeune femme tenant peut-être un peu trop du côté paternel.

Dans les bas quartiers, l'enquête des hommes stagnaient. Assis sur un banc, regardant les passants, ils se demandaient bien où ils pouvaient encore aller. Les endroits les plus réputés de ce quartier n'avaient rien eu à leur dire. Quoique l'un des propriétaires avait parler de diable, de 1988, et d'un fantôme revenant les hanté, mais à voir les trous de seringues et ses yeux injectés de sang, ils avaient préféré ne pas mettre trop de confiance en son témoignage.

-Retour à la case départ, soupira Will qui n'avait pas trouvé cette enquête très agréable. Se faire draguer par des prostituées n'avait jamais figurer dans la liste des choses qu'il aimerait avant de mourir. Heureusement, il n'avait pas réellement eu de problème contrairement à Watson qui avait du être aider de John pour que les deux femmes lui fichent la paix. D'ailleurs, il avait alors vu comment l'Éventreur pouvait être extrêmement convaincant. Pas surprenant qu'il ait été le véritable tueur dans les années 88. Bien qu'il doutât que le concerné eusse aimé sa pensée s'il l'avait entendu.

-En fait, non, fit James en les surprenant tous les deux.

-Tu veux rire j'espère? Demanda John de sa voix grave, mais amère cette fois.

-Pas du tout. Nous avons parcourut les bas quartiers en tentant de trouver des indices et nous en avons trouvé.

-Sincèrement Watson, je n'arrive pas à vous suivre, avoua Will qui pensait pourtant avoir tout de même un certain talent.

-Will, n'avez-vous pas analysé les mouvements de toutes les personnes que nous avons interrogées ?, demanda le détective avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'avoue que...je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, je regardais surtout les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de suspects ailleurs que sous notre nez.

-L'idée était bonne, mais cette fois la solution était bel et bien sous notre nez. Toutes ces personnes à qui nous avons posé des questions, ils disaient ne rien savoir ou bien en avoir légèrement entendu parlé. Ils nous ont dit aussi que dans ce quartier, la mort d'une prostituée passait majoritairement inaperçue. Si on y réfléchit bien, peut-être qu'elles disaient toutes la vérité, mais leurs regards et leurs corps me disaient qu'au contraire, ils en savent plus qu'ils ne veulent bien le dire. Ces quartiers sont facilement malléable et des gens mal intentionné peuvent faire main basse et contrôler tout de l'extérieur.

Les deux hommes écoutaient son raisonnement en silence, analysant chacun dans leur propre tête tout ce que ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre pouvait bien signifier.

-Donc, continua-t-il, nous pouvons dès lors éliminer la possibilité qu'il s'agirait d'un simple amateur adorant « l'oeuvre » criminel de Jack l'Éventreur. Nous pouvons même mettre en avant la possibilité qu'en fait, les personnes à l'origine de ces crimes cherchent à mettre John dans l'embarras ou bien pire. Ce ne sont pas des coïncidences et les quartiers sont totalement sous le contrôle de nos ennemis. Quant à savoir qui ils sont, si nous les connaissons ou pas, je ne puis y répondre comme ça, mais je puis m'avancer en disant que John ne serait qu'une étape d'un plan de grande ampleur.

Le silence accueillit sa conclusion. Rien de rassurant. Will se sentait un peu inutile, étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas eu la capacité de voir ces petits détails insignifiants, lui qui d'habitude y arrivait sans peine. Peut-être était-il juste préoccupé par cette sensation qu'il avait d'être suivit depuis un bon moment déjà. Il savait aussi que John était extrêmement tendu, comme s'il se arquait dans l'attente d'une attaque. Évidemment, James restait calme, mais puisque le détective réfléchissait, il aurait été étonné que ce dernier ne sonde ses arrières. Comme pour répondre à ses inquiétudes, John se leva brusquement et aida James à se lever sans même lui en parler. Il fit signe à Will de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

-John...la voiture est de l'autre côté, fit remarquer James en tirant pour que son ami arrête, ce qui ne semblait pas être dans ses plans.

-Non, plus maintenant.

Une explosion retentit et la déflagration fit trembler la terre sous leur pied. Will faillit bien perdre l'équilibre et Watson l'aurait bien perdu si John ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le lieu où quelques secondes auparavant se tenait leur voiture. Les flammes la rongeaient sauvagement alors qu'une colonne de fumée noire s'élevait dans les airs.

-Ton raisonnement était juste James, fit John d'une voix très calme et très posé malgré la situation.

-Je n'en doutais pas, répondit James un peu secoué. Il regardait toujours les flammes dévorer ce qui restait de la carrosserie.

-Mais la police va faire une enquête, c'est certain, s'écria Will en se disant que les agresseurs n'étaient pas vraiment futés.

-Et les mener directement au Sanctuaire, rétorqua John. Zimmerman, appelez donc Helen pour lui dire ce qui vient de se passer. Et qu'elle appelle la police pour la voiture. Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait ravit de recevoir une visite imprévu d'un agent.

Le jeune acquiesça et appela sans délai la maîtresse du Sanctuaire Principal.

-_Ici Helen._

-Bonjour Helen, c'est Will.

_-Je sais. Que me vaut ton appel, vous avez du nouveau?_

-Un peu oui, mais je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer au téléphone.

_-Que se passe-t-il? _La voix de la jeune femme semblait inquiète.

-Disons que c'est un peu compliqué et...

John lui prit le téléphone des mains, exaspéré par tant de lenteur.

-Helen, appelle le centre de police maintenant.

_-John? _

Elle était sceptique.

-Helen, c'est très sérieux! La voiture a été piégée et a explosé dans les bas quartier. L'enquête les mènera directement au Sanctuaire. Il vaut mieux que tu règle ça au téléphone plutôt que sur le palier de ta propriété.

Un silence envahit le combiné pendant quelques secondes.

_-Est-ce que l'un de vous a été blessé? _

Dans sa voix perçait de plus en plus d'inquiétude.

-Non...nous te raconterons le tout à notre retour. N'oublie pas de les appeler.

Il raccrocha. Son regard accrocha celui des deux autres hommes, puis il leur fit signe de le suivre.

-S'il faut vraiment se défendre, faisons-le là où nous ne blesserons personne.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent rien, mais ils étaient tous deux surpris. Depuis quand John pensait-il à la sécurité de simples citoyens. James eu un léger sourire, se disant que ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir avait du être dur pour qu'il change autant en une seule nuit. Par contre, la situation présente ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il y avait un certain danger et certes, John était en danger, mais eux aussi par le même temps. Si ça ne lui dérangeait pas d'aider John et d'en payer le prix, ça ne lui tentait pas réellement de mêler Will à des histoires vieilles d'un siècle. Malheureusement, connaissant Helen, elle n'avait certainement pas engagé un protégé qui accepterait d'être laissé en arrière.

-John, ce n'est pas en allant dans une ruelle que ce sera certainement plus sécuritaire, protesta James en comprenant finalement où les amenait l'homme. Ce dernier fit la sourde oreille et ils arrivèrent finalement en plein milieu d'une ruelle déserte. John s'arrêta et détacha son manteau. Il posa par la suite ses deux mains sur les manches de ses poignards et attendit. Will sortit son arme et James se recula.

-Depuis quand Druitt? Demanda Will, en voulant savoir depuis quand l'homme savait qu'ils étaient suivit.

-Depuis que nous sommes arrivé, répondit John en étant attentif à tout mouvement autour d'eux. James figura qu'il avait été trop occupé à résoudre le mystère pour s'occuper de ses arrières, comme d'habitude.

Un choc lame contre lame fit sursauter Will et James. Devant John, un autre homme se battait à l'aide d'une seule lame courte. Les deux se battaient sauvagement, faisant résonner un vacarme assourdissant dans cette ruelle auparavant silencieuse. Will visa, essayant de trouver une ouverture qui pourrait tuer l'agresseur sans blesser John en même temps. Un coup de feu brisa une planche de bois au-dessus de lui. Il se tourna brusquement et tira, abattant un homme. James félicita sa vitesse de réaction, mais pointa bientôt John qui était maintenant au prise avec trois adversaires. Même si James avait confiance en ses capacités, il demanda à Will de tirer. Un des trois s'affala, les deux autres continuèrent.

-Ils bougent trop rapidement, soupira Will, fortement agacé par tous ces mouvements, mais bientôt, il n'eut plus à s'en faire, John se débarrassant des deux autres sans plus de difficultés. Les deux hommes tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. L'Éventreur essuya ses lames sur le corps.

-Logiquement, c'est finit, fit-il en regardant les deux autres hommes.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qui, quand, pourquoi et comment? Dit James en regardant les cadavres. C'était bien malheureux tout ça.

Will s'approcha des cadavres près de John, laissant James près de la sortie de la ruelle. Il se pencha vers eux.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air des soldats habituels que pourraient utiliser la Cabale.

-Nous ne savons pas tout de la Cabale, fit remarquer James en s'approchant. Il fut soudainement tiré par l'arrière dans un geste brusque qui le fit serrer les dents. Il se retrouva collé contre un torse, un canon de révolver apposé sur sa tempe. John fit brusquement volte-face, en position de combat. La position délicate de son ami le fit grogner. Will avait son arme pointé sur l'agresseur, mais remarqua bien vite que pour toucher l'homme en arrière, il devait touché James aussi.

-Baissez vos armes! Hurla l'homme derrière James qui essaya de se libérer, vainement. Il ne fit qu'accroître la poigne de l'autre sur ses bras, augmentant la douleur. Il ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas comment il s'était laissé avoir. C'était...pitoyable.

-Espèce de...commença John sans finir, ayant trop de civilité anglaise pour laisser deviner à l'autre le fond de sa pensée. Will hésitait aussi à laisser tomber son arme.

-Vous êtes sourds ou quoi?

Il enleva la sécurité. Le bruit d'une arme qui se charge parvint aux oreilles de James. Il en avait même sentit le canon contre sa peau trembler. Il regarda John en se disant que s'il avait survécut à des millénaires grâce à un procédé miraculeux, il doutait de pouvoir survivre à une balle dans la tête...

Alors qu'il attendait le coup, une onde de choc le propulsa brutalement vers l'avant. Il atterrit contre John qui le retint difficilement et l'empêcha de tomber. Sonné et momentanément hors circuit, il n'imita pas les autres hommes qui regardèrent ce qui les avait sortit d'une situation plutôt malaisée.

-Bonjour messieurs, besoin d'un coup de main?

Le nouveau jouet d'Henry pointé vers l'avant et le regard flamboyant, Ashley les fixait avec un sourire triomphant, une lueur étrange et amusée dans le regard. Will la regarda elle puis son père. Décidément, il s'agissait d'un héritage familial ce comportement brusque et direct, ainsi que cette propension à appuyer rapidement sur la gâchette.

-Il était temps que tu arrives jeune fille, lui reprocha sèchement son père en soutenant James dont les yeux s'étaient fermés.


	9. Tu as détruit mon coeur

_Encore moi pour le neuvième chapitre de cette fic qui pour le moment en a 13 xD mais n'est pas encore finit à ce chapitre. Donc peut-être y en aura-t-il vingt ? xD Qui sait ?_

_Je tiens à dire que cette histoire est tout autant une histoire de problème amoureux que d'action alors oui vous allez avoir d'autres scènes du triangle à venir. Il le faut bien._

_Personnages présents: Ashley, Henry, John, James, Helen, Tesla et Will._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Tu as détruit mon coeur**

Ashley regarda son père déposer doucement James par terre. Elle le regarda chercher le pouls du scientifique et regarda son front se plissé d'inquiétude lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas.

-Ashley! Appelle ta mère, maintenant!

Ashley donna cette tâche à Will, sachant que sa mère la tuerait si c'était elle qui appelait. Au même moment, une camionnette s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée de la ruelle. Ashley leva son arme à nouveau, mais Henry sortit, les mains dans les airs.

-Ne tire pas Ashley...

Elle baissa son arme. Henry accourut avec une civière. John déposa sans difficulté son ami dessus, puis insurgea tout le monde de se dépêcher. Henry demanda ce qu'ils feraient des autres corps, mais John l'ignora et embarqua côté conducteur. Les autres eurent tout juste le temps d'embarquer que l'Éventreur décollait à une vitesse folle. Avec John au volant, ça ne prit pas grand temps avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Logiquement, James respirait, mais Henry ne trouvait toujours pas son pouls, ce qui interloquait et inquiétait les passagers.

Quand Helen les vit débarquer dans les laboratoires avec une civière, elle s'inquiéta automatiquement et même Tesla fronça les sourcils. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement vers le groupe.

-James!

Elle les guida rapidement vers les appareils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Il a reçu une décharge d'onde, répondit Ashley en montra le revolver qu'elle avait volé à Henry. Ce dernier déglutit légèrement en voyant que c'était son arme qui avait fait ces dégâts, mais c'était à Ashley à ne pas partir avec...

-Je t'avais dit de rester ici!

-Mais maman! James avait une arme aux tempes quand je suis intervenue! Tu aurais préféré qu'il ait un trou dans la tête?

Helen ne répondit pas et chercha son pouls, vainement, comme tous les autres. Pourtant, l'homme respirait. Elle s'activa pendant plusieurs secondes avant que finalement le bruit régulier d'un battement de coeur résonna de l'appareil. L'atmosphère lourde tomba aussitôt. Comprenant plus rapidement que les autres, John alla détacher les chemises de James, sous le regard interloqué des autres. Tesla et Magnus comprirent dès qu'ils virent l'appareil de James, mais les deux autres jeunes ne voyaient que l'Éventreur en train de déshabiller son ami. John soupira finalement de soulagement.

-L'onde de choc a arrêté momentanément l'activité, mais elle a reprise dans la camionnette j'imagine.

Les autres le regardaient étrangement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un scientifique que je ne peux pas comprendre les quelques procédés permettant à mon ami de survivre! Grogna l'Éventreur les faisant regarder ailleurs. Helen s'approcha alors, soulagée de la réponse servit par John.

-Logiquement, il aurait vieillit prématurément si tout ça se serait arrêté.

-Pas si les fluides continuaient de traverser mon sang et mon corps, soupira faiblement James, sans ouvrir les yeux, sans bouger. Même son murmure avait semblé difficile à sortir de sa gorge.

-Ne te fatigue pas James, demanda Helen d'une voix douce en lui prenant doucement la main. L'homme la serra faiblement.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il sans prendre en compte la demande d'Helen. Son souffle était saccadé et sa voix très basse, mais ils parvenaient à l'entendre parfaitement.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était une forte onde de choc qui l'avait propulsé au loin. Avait-il atterrit sur le sol ou pas? Ça il ne le savait plus.

-Je dois avouer que c'est un peu de ma faute, avoua Ashley un peu mal à l'aise, cachant derrière son dos l'arme responsable de l'état de James.

-Est-ce que j'ai un trou dans la tête?

-Euh...non, assura Ashley d'une petite voix.

-Alors tu as très bien fait...

Il se tut alors, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur.

-C'était juste, fit remarquer Tesla, jetant un coup d'oeil à ce qui maintenait James en vie.

-Très, appuya Helen, un peu plus et on l'aurait perdu.

John se tenait à l'écart. Ce qui s'était passé, il se tenait pour responsable. James était le seul à ne jamais prendre d'armes, c'était donc la cible idéale. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser tout seul, il aurait du rester à côté de lui et ne pas le quitter de vue. Il ne le dirait jamais, ne le montrerait jamais, mais il avait eu peur de perdre son vieil ami. Malgré leur relation ambiguë d'amour et de haine, il tenait à l'amitié de cet homme et à sa compagnie. S'il n'avait pas été là avec lui pendant la nuit entière, peut-être serait-il partit en laissant le Sanctuaire au prise avec un ennemi déterminé. Il lui avait fait beaucoup plus de bien qu'Helen en tout cas. Si l'un cherchait à tout pris son bonheur, l'autre semblait s'amuser à détruire son coeur en miettes. Il remarqua le regard d'Ashley sur lui. Elle détourna le regard. Il soupira. Il avait déjà hâte que Watson se réveille. Simplement pour ne pas rester seul dans cet endroit où personne ne le croyait, ne lui faisait confiance.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé?

Maintenant qu'elle savait James totalement hors de danger, elle voulait connaître tous les détails de leur enquête. Will résuma le tout pour John, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter à cette femme tout ce qui avait fait de cette journée un enfer. À la fin du récit, Helen soupira.

-John, as-tu eu le temps de remarquer d'où ils venaient? Demanda-t-elle en tourna le regard vers lui.

-Demande à ton protégé, c'est lui qui s'en est occupé, répondit-il sèchement, détournant le regard.

Surprise de ce ton morose et venimeux, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Will qui lui apprit ce qu'il croyait. Soit il s'agissait d'une nouvelle sorte de combattant de la Cabale, soit il s'agissait d'un autre ennemi.

-Ce qui ne nous avance pas plus, fit remarquer Tesla.

-On a fait ce qu'on pouvait, répliqua Will. John se surpris à encourager ce bon à rien à s'insurger contre Tesla. Comme quoi l'adversité rassemble, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu. John s'approcha du lit de James sans plus faire attention aux autres autour de lui. Son ami dormait paisiblement. Aucune ride d'inquiétude ou bien pouvant indiquer un cauchemar. Comme s'il s'était endormit confiant. Il s'assit à son chevet, ignorant Will et Tesla qui conversaient sur les possibilités, ainsi que le regard d'Helen, qu'il savait de nouveau dardé sur lui. Il préférait regarder les traits fins du visage de James plutôt que d'écouter leurs enfantillages ou de partir dans une énième conversation douloureuse avec la jeune femme.

Que James s'en remette rapidement. C'était la seule chose qu'il demandait.

-John...

Il leva les yeux de James pour remarquer que Tesla, Ashley, Henry et Will n'était plus là et qu'Helen le regardait étrangement. Il avait du plonger trop profondément dans ses pensés pour se rendre compte du mouvement qu'il y avait eu. Il posa ses mains sur le lit du blessé.

-...

Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait rien répondre. Il aurait aimé qu'elle tourne les talons et qu'elle parte. Il pensait avoir été clair quand ils s'étaient quitté la veille.

-Il faut qu'on parle...

-Non.

Ça il espérait que ce soit clair.

-Tu ne peux pas tout garder à l'intérieur en sachant que ça pourrait te nuire, rétorqua Helen en gardant son air assuré et ferme. Comme s'il n'était que l'un de ses membres, même si les regards qu'ils s'échangeait étaient beaucoup plus profonds, beaucoup plus compliqués.

-Me nuire à moi ou à toi Helen?

-À toi avant tout John et tu le sais très bien.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec un bout de la couverture qui recouvrait James.

-Et ça l'a des répercussions sur ton entourage.

Elle parlait de cette nuit d'insomnie à laquelle James avait participé. Cette nuit qu'il était en train de reprendre présentement, alors qu'eux deux tombaient dans une conversation au terrain glissant et à l'issue incertaine.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ironie d'une telle situation, fit l'homme d'une voix rauque, son regard bien ancré dans celui d'Helen dont le sien vacilla.

Ils savaient tous deux de quoi il voulait parler. Si John n'avait pas vu leurs baisers, il avait vu leur étreinte. Même si elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui avait pris pour qu'elle se jète dans les bras du vampire sans réfléchir, elle ne pouvait dire avoir une excuse. Elle était dans son tort. Mais tout ne tournait pas autour de John Druitt. Ou du moins, plus maintenant.

-Ce n'était pas supposé être...

-Oui, j'imagine...comme toujours.

Le regard d'Helen s'assombrit.

-Le coup de feu, le poison, Ashley, maintenant Tesla. Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir? Grogna-t-il en ne prenant pas compte du regard furieux que lui lança son interlocutrice.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais contrôler ma vie John!

-Tu m'as privé d'un bonheur que je ne pourrais jamais avoir Helen! Et après c'est moi qui contrôle la vie des autres? Tu fais tout pour pouvoir contrôler la mienne dans les moindres détails. Je n'ai plus grand' chose à me reprocher dans cette histoire, excepté des erreurs vieilles de plus de 100 ans.

-C'est différent...c'est compliqué...

Cette deuxième remarque était plutôt répandu chez les membres des Cinq. Au lieu de se lancer dans des explications risquées et très longues, ils préféraient de loin faire appel à la complexité de la chose afin d'éviter toute discorde.

-En quoi Helen?

-Tu m'as brisé le coeur John...

Il se tut. Son regard était posé sur Helen qui semblait hésitante et sérieusement chagrinée. Il serra son bout de couverture dans ses poings. Elle le remarqua et son regard s'attrista davantage.

-Je veux bien croire que tu ne sois pas derrière tous ces tristes évènements, mais je sais parfaitement que tu pourrais recommencer à tout moment. Je suis désolé John. Si tu savais combien je le suis.

Il eu un regard sceptique.

-Je te l'assure. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tout mon être voudrait que ce soit finit.

-Alors pourquoi continuer cette torture?

-Parce qu'il y a trop de choses qui nous séparent désormais.

Il eu un rictus.

-Et Tesla?

Elle baissa le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te relit à lui, hein? À part qu'il n'a jamais réellement fusionné avec l'esprit des Cinq, qu'il était tout sauf tendre avec toi, malgré sa civilité quasi parfaite devant ton père, qu'il ait essayé de te tuer il y a à peine quelques semaines et maintenant quoi? La bête est devenu prince dans un miracle tout à fait impossible? Dis-moi pourquoi le monstre peut tomber amoureux, mais le tueur ne peut se racheter?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le regarda tristement. Il avait réellement envie de lui dire correctement sa façon de pensée, mais alors qu'ils discutaient, James avait posé, sans que personne ne le remarque, une main sur celle de John, l'exhortant ainsi, silencieusement, au calme.

-Ses mains ne sont pas plus dépourvu de sang que les miennes Helen. De nous tous, il reste le plus dangereux et le plus décalé de notre réalité.

Elle commençait elle-même à ne guère aimer la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Quant à John, ça lui permettait de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, tout en gardant son calme grâce à son ami. James, que la conversation avait réveillé, restait silencieux et semblait encore dormir, même si sa sa main était toujours déposée sur celle de son ami. Son pouce caressait doucement une des jointures de John. De là où elle était, Helen ne voyait même pas le mouvement.

-John...je sais qu'il y a des décisions pour lesquelles je ne peux me trouver d'excuses valables, mais tu dois comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous. Il s'agit de quelque chose d'extrêmement...

-Compliqué, finit John en espérant à son tour la fin de cette conversation qui tournait excessivement en rond.

-Exactement...je suis vraiment désolée John.

Elle tourna les talons, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard qui ne le trompa pas. Elle l'aimait toujours. Aussi fortement que la première fois, sinon plus, mais cet amour la dévorait complètement.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit, James lâcha la main de son comparse et ouvrit lentement les yeux. John regarda ailleurs.

-Ça va mieux? Je peux sortir si tu veux te reposer correctement, dit John en faisant un mouvement pour se lever. La main de James lui attrapa le bras. Comprenant que parler lui était encore un peu difficile et comprenant sans peine son message, John se rassit.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé? Demanda John en se disant que raconter une histoire devrait leur permettre de passer le temps et devrait lui permettre d'oublier la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

James hocha la tête doucement, son regard se posant attentivement sur John. Ce dernier réussit à sourire doucement à son vieil ami, maintenant que plus aucun regard ne pouvait le voir. Il commença à lui raconter en détails les évènements, son esprit se calmant peu à peu et le souvenir de cette conversation se reléguant au même rang que toutes celles l'ayant fait souffrir depuis qu'il connaissait Helen.


	10. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble

_Cette histoire tourne autour, essentiellement, de la relation unissant Helen et Nikola ainsi que celle unissant John et Helen. Notez que je ne suis pas responsable du gros freee-for-all. Ces hommes sont intraitables xD Mais enfin, Helen est un peu indécise sur les bords, vous ne trouvez pas ? Voyons ce que les prochains chapitres lui réserveront, en espérant que ça conserve de la logique, ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

_Personnages présent: Nikola et Helen oh et voix de Henry.. (Pas taper Di xD)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre**

Helen entra dans son bureau et en referma lentement la porte, le regard dans le vague. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Tout allait tellement vite, tout changeait inexorablement. En plus de problème avec ses sanctuaires, elle avait maintenant des problèmes dans sa vie privée. Le retour de John et de Nikola parmi eux en était la cause. Au moins, songea-t-elle, James était là. Avec lui, elle était certaine que si quelque chose tournait mal, il pourrait y mettre de son grain de sel pour que tout redevienne normal. Elle ne se fiait pas sur lui, elle espérait même que rien ne se dégrade, mais elle le savait présent si jamais tout ceci venait à mal tourner.

Parlant de James, elle avait eu peur. S'asseyant dans son siège, elle songea à la panique qui l'avait fortement empoignée lorsqu'elle avait vu son vieil ami sur une civière. Elle en aurait pleuré même, si elle n'avait pas vu un espoir de vivacité. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, son coeur s'était alléger d'un fardeau immense qui l'écrasait.

-Je ne savais pas avoir le pouvoir de Nigel, fit une voix suave en avant d'elle, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Nikola, debout près de la cheminée, son regard tendrement posé sur elle. Ça non plus elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Pourquoi Nikola changeait-il aussi radicalement, c'était totalement absurde.

-Désolée...je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle en calmant les battements de son coeur.

-J'ai cru remarqué, ironisa-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Helen ne savait plus quoi penser. Nikola était bizarre depuis son retour. Premièrement, il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée qui les avait fait se rencontrer quelques semaines plus tôt et qui lui avait valut des dommages collatéraux façon John Druitt. Deuxièmement, il était moins brusque, moins hypocrite, beaucoup plus humain. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il change à ce point.

-Tu ne me crois toujours pas, remarqua le sujet de son examen visuel avec un sourire en coin légèrement amer. Nikola s'approcha lentement, puis s'arrêta devant le bureau, prenant un siège pour être face à elle.

-C'est plutôt difficile, j'admets.

Il fit distraitement craquer ses jointures, soupirant.

-Parce que je suis un vampire?

-Parce que tu es Nikola Tesla.

La réponse le glaça. Il la regarda quelques instants, silencieux, cherchant sans doutes ce qu'il pouvait répondre à quelque chose d'aussi direct. Certes, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, même malgré les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à du déni aussi sec. Elle ne le croyait pas capable de changer, il le voyait distinctement dans son regard. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas être insensible à ses avances, y ayant répondu elle-même d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Le goût de ses lèvres si douces brûlait encore les siennes. Il n'allait pas abandonner au premier obstacle.

-Quelle raison énigmatique, plaisanta-t-il en s'approcha du bureau. Je trouve réellement dommage que tu crois Nikola Tesla incapable de changer.

Elle le regardait faire son intéressant. Il y avait bel et bien un réel changement chez lui, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais était-il permanent? Elle ne voulait pas être utilisée une seconde fois. S'il devait se jouer de ses sentiments, elle préférait de loin ne pas croire en un tel miracle.

-Peut-on réellement changer du tout au tout?

Il eu un sourire en coin.

-Certes non.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle en était certaine.

-Mais...

Elle releva le regard vers lui, intriguée par ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

-J'ai beau avoir le pire caractère dans ce bas monde...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit-elle. Il s'arrêta brusquement, surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

-Bref, malgré cela, je puis te dire que j'ai changer. Pas tout. J'ai certes encore peut-être quelques penchants pour le danger et l'interdit, mais ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, je le pensais réellement.

Il semblait sérieux. Tellement sérieux.

-Tu es une femme merveilleuse Helen et tu mérite d'être heureuse.

Il s'arrêta, la laissant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Les quatre étaient de nouveau ensemble, mais voilà que les problèmes surgissaient. En premier John, maintenant Nikola. Déjà qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, elle avait l'impression que sa présence aggravait drastiquement les choses.

_-Magnus?_ Fit la voix d'Henry en faisant sursauter Helen et grogner dans sa barbe le vampire que l'assistant n'entendit heureusement pas.

-Oui Henry, je t'écoute.

_-Clint fait dire que tout est en ordre maintenant et qu'il peut de nouveau communiquer avec les autres base sans plus aucun problème._

-Heureuse de l'entendre.

Nikola grinça des dents, espérant grandement que ce n'était pas pour cette broutille qu'Henry les appelait, parce que sinon, il l'étranglerait vif. Déjà qu'il ne lui était pas facile de pouvoir parler à la maîtresse du Sanctuaire sans que tous ne les surveillent.

_-J'ai par contre une mauvaise nouvelle,_ annonça-t-il en rassurant Nikola quant à l'importance de cet appel. _Les corps que John et Will ont laissés dans la ruelle ont disparu. _Helen haussa les sourcils. On ne lui avait pas raconté cette partie-là de l'opération. _Je crois qu'il est logique de penser que leurs employeurs sont revenus les chercher pendant que l'on ramenait Watson au Sanctuaire._

-C'est plus que probable et c'est très inquiétant.

Nikola prit un papier et écrivit quelque chose qu'il montra à Helen. Cette dernière eu un léger sourire face à ce jeu totalement enfantin que jouait le vampire.

-Nous sommes sans doute surveillés, annonça Helen en lisant le papier comme s'il s'agissait de son idée. L'homme devant elle eu un sourire.

-_C'est une possibilité Magnus. Je peux essayer de voir si des fréquences radios inconnues se trouvent dans notre champs d'écoute._

-Oui, ce serait apprécié Henry

Nikola écrivit à nouveau quelque chose qu'il montra une nouvelle fois à Helen.

-Et j'aimerais encore que tu planche un peu sur la cas des prostituées. Je suis inquiète et certaine que l'attaque et les meurtres sont reliés ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Helen devait avouer que Nikola avait raison. Elle était réellement inquiète. Tous ces évènements qui se suivaient étrangement, elle était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune coïncidence. Il devait y avoir une raison, un but derrière tout cela.

_-Je m'y mets._

-Tiens-moi au courant.

_-Évidemment._

La conversation se termina et Helen porta son regard vers Nikola.

-C'est une façon de faire très Cabale tout ça, fit-il remarquer en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oui, je sais.

-J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'il s'agit d'un piège dans lequel nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de tomber.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle était une fois de plus d'accord avec lui. Pour résoudre ce mystère, il allait falloir approcher le danger de très proche, elle en était certaine.

-Il nous faudra être plus prudent à l'avenir, je ne veux pas qu'un autre accident semblable à celui de James n'arrive, dit-elle en joignant ses mains contre son ventre. Elle avait eu réellement peur pour la vie de son ami et comme John, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, même si elle n'était pas sur les lieux au moment de l'agression.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

Elle se tourna vers lui. L'étincelle était toujours là, présente, brûlante. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise sous ce regard presque suppliant, attirant. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se brûler à un feu beaucoup trop chaud pour elle. Il y avait tant de choses qui la séparait de Nikola, surtout intellectuellement. Ils n'avaient pas la même vision, la même perception des choses. Elle était plus rationnelle, plus terre à terre, plus pacifique. Il avait des idées de grandeurs et de domination.

-Helen...je...

Il se tut. Ça ne voulait pas sortir, mais pourquoi? Il aurait tant voulut lui prouver qu'il ne se jouait pas d'elle et qu'il était plus que sincère. Il désirait avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur obtenir son amour que la domination de la terre par les vampires. Elle était beaucoup plus importante que tout cela. Comment le lui prouver alors?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharne Nikola, c'est si compliqué, trop peut-être.

Elle avait une toute petite voix presque fuyante, presque désolée. Le vampire était sûr d'avoir sa chance. Non par son charme immense, mais plutôt parce qu'il voyait dans son regard une sorte d'accord.

-Parce que je sais que c'est possible Helen.

Il la regardait comme si elle était l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Elle ne savait comment réagir sous un regard pareil. Des centaines d'années à vivre seule et même si maintenant elle avait Ashley, qui était tout pour elle, il y avait une place de vide dans sa vie.

-Nikola...

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le décourager. Il semblait tellement sincère et accroché à cette idée qu'elle ne pouvait que le blesser. Pourtant, comme il l'avait deviné, elle n'était pas insensible à tant d'attention et paraissait même légèrement intéressée. Le lien qui unissait les Cinq avait toujours été un peu étrange et compliqué. Ce n'était pas l'époque qui changerait ce fait.

-Laisse-moi te le prouver Helen...

Il se leva, puis contourna le bureau d'Helen, suivit par les yeux de cette dernière. Il regarda cette femme merveilleuse pendant quelques instants. C'était compliqué. Oui, ça il le savait depuis très longtemps, depuis l'étrange relation liant James, John et Helen ensemble. Il ne s'était jamais incrusté auparavant, mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus rester à l'écart.

-Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble.

Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue alors qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux, sa peau brûlant sous ce contact rapproché. Son cerveau s'embrouillait doucement. Elle était bien. Elle ne pouvait combattre ce bien-être qui naissait en elle alors que le pouce du vampire caressait doucement sa joue. Ce dernier l'admirait avec un sourire en coin, ayant une nouvelle fois la preuve qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, ce qui l'encourageait à aller de l'avant.

-Considère cela comme une confession et une rédemption, ajouta Nikola en parlant de lui-même.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et prit cette fois l'initiative de l'embrasser. À son grand bonheur, elle ne résista pas et y mis même du sien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Nikola souriait et Helen esquissait un minuscule sourire.

-S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et lui servit un petit clin d'oeil. Il tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers la sortit. Sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna un moment vers la femme qui le regardait presque tendrement.

-Je ne suis ni pire, ni meilleur qu'un autre.

Il eu un sourire en coin espiègle, puis sortit finalement de la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses pensés. Décidément, peu importe la journée, il était impossible d'en vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seule de normale dans ce Sanctuaire. Encore moins lorsque trois des Cinq revenaient du passé. Elle était certaine que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.


	11. Poison et attraction

_Nous voici dans le onzième chapitre de "Quand le passé revient nous hanter". J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire et que les chapitres qui suivront seront aimés aussi._

_Je tiens à dire que comme vous avez pu le remarquer, toutes les questions majoritairement posés lors de la lecture sont toujours répondues au fil de l'histoire. Donc ne vous en faites pas hein ? :3_

_Merci à tous ceux qui review, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ca me fait plaisir. Je vous adore._

_Et aux Nubbins là-bas, invisibles, merci de lire aussi :3_

_Bonne lecture._

_Personnages présents: Nikola, John, James, Ashley, Helen, Henry et Will_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Poison et attraction**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva à nouveau sur le Sanctuaire. Dans le salon commun et principal, deux hommes se tenaient face à face et discutaient alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux à demi-tirés. James Watson et John Druitt parlaient depuis environ deux heures, étant apparemment les personnes qui se levaient le plus tôt dans l'établissement. James aurait bien voulu parler toute la nuit, mais c'était son ami qui avait insisté pour qu'il prenne du repos. Aucune chance de gagner lorsque Druitt se montrait si borné. Il était donc allé au lit sans rechigner. Lors de leur réveil, ils avaient commencé à discuter sur les possibilités et les hypothèses qu'ils avaient à propos de la Cabale. Certes, ce genre de conversation éveillait les souvenirs, mais faisant avancer l'enquête qui semblait stagner. De plus, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de vraiment significatif.

-Ce que j'ai du mal à faire passer, c'est qu'une autre jeune femme est probablement ou va probablement mourir. Bientôt si ce n'est déjà fait. Le jour se lève.

James regarda vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, inquiet. Ils avaient tous travaillés un peu chacun de leur côté, mais sans réellement trouver d'indices ou d'informations se révélant plus intéressantes qu'inutiles.

-Espérons en fait que rien ne se produise aujourd'hui, répondit John sans porter un regard vers l'extérieur, mais regardant plutôt James. Ça va mieux?

Le concerné eu un petit sourire.

-Oui, je t'assure. J'ai encore les muscles un tant soit peu endoloris, mais ça devrait passer.

Ils se regardèrent. Le courant passa dans leur regard. Il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient changer, même après des années, voir des siècles. Ce qui les liait en faisait partie.

-Porte une arme la prochaine fois...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'en porte pas et...

-Oui, oui, je sais, ça va...n'en parlons plus.

Le silence tomba. James était inquiet. Helen avait envoyé Ashley et Will sur le terrain afin de veiller sur les quartiers chauds, mais James ne voyait pas comment deux personnes allaient pouvoir couvrir un quartier au complet. Il craignait pour la vie d'une autre jeune femme qui allait probablement être prise. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il serra le poing quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide. Il avait beau analyser le tout, il manquait quelque chose. Un détail important devant lequel ils étaient passés sans y faire attention. Un morceau manquant du casse-tête. Ils pouvaient dire que leur ennemi était la Cabale, ils en étaient venus à cette conclusion la veille avant que tous n'aillent se coucher. L'attaque du Sanctuaire canadien, l'explosion de la voiture et les étranges combattants leur donnaient tous les indices pour soupçonner leur ennemi de toujours.

L'ancien détective passa sa main sur son visage, essayant de se calmer un peu. Ce n'était pas avec l'esprit en ébullition qu'il allait pouvoir se rendre utile. Silencieusement, John était à ses côtés, le regardant, mais ne le dérangeant guère dans ses réflexions. Ces silences étaient habituels chez eux et n'étaient en aucun cas désagréables. Ça leur permettait à chacun de réfléchir sur beaucoup de sujets.

-Ce n'est pas logique, soupira James en déposa sa tête dans sa main.

-Depuis quand la Cabale utilise un procédé logique?

-En fait John, la Cabale utilisait avant des procédés tellement simples qu'il était facile de trouver ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Il semble pourtant aujourd'hui qu'ils n'ont aucun plan et qu'ils foncent au hasard. Ce qui serait complètement incompétent de leur part étant donné que c'est la meilleure voie pour faire une erreur.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle non? Ils ont sans doute cru qu'en agissant au hasard, nous serions démuni. Il n'ont pas l'air de s'être rendu compte que ce genre de pratique est souvent risqué pour celui qui l'utilise.

-C'est justement ce qui n'est pas logique. Notre ennemi est plus intelligent que ça.

John ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il caressa la couverture du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment commencé, les deux hommes parlant depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. De toute façon, il doutait pouvoir trouver de la concentration pour lire quand son esprit était porté sur la menace qui pesait sur eux.

-Un piège alors?

-Possible. Probable. Nous sommes déjà tombé dedans si c'est le cas.

-Nous avons l'air de débutants, grogna John en tapant sur le bras de son siège.

-Effectivement, soupira James appuyant son dos contre le canapé.

John le regardant un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr que tu as bien dormit?

L'ancien détective le regarda quelques secondes puis sourit.

-J'ai eu quelques misères je l'admets, mais pas assez pour que ça doive t'inquiéter.

Il était inquiet quand même. Alors qu'il se levait, les deux hommes purent sentir quelques vibrations dans l'air et sous eux. Soudainement, les panneaux métalliques de sécurité fermèrent les fenêtres, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. John alluma rapidement la lumière, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à James qui semblait tout aussi surpris.

-Nous sommes en quarantaine?

John hocha la tête. Enfin, de ce qu'il voyait, il s'agissait d'une quarantaine. James se remit sur ses jambes et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce afin de le vérifier par eux-mêmes. Partout les portes et fenêtres conduisant vers l'extérieur était bloqués par d'épais panneaux de métal. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis se dirigèrent, d'un commun accord, vers la Cage Principale. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Will Henry, Big Guy et Helen s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Où est Ashley? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

Helen pointa l'une des cages en soupirant. John s'avança lentement et vit sa fille et Nikola, emprisonnés dans la même cage. Aucun des deux n'avaient l'air heureux de se trouver là. John se tourna vers Helen.

-Pourquoi tu l'as enfermé avec lui?

-Oh ça va, répliqua Nikola en s'approchant de la vitre. Depuis quand tu tiens ton rôle de père de toute manière?

John s'approcha dangereusement de la Cage.

-Si jamais...

-...il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tue, l'imita le vampire en exagérant quelques gestes et grimaces. John tapa ses deux poings contre la vitre, faisant sursauter Tesla.

-Bravo, espérons que tu le garderas en mémoire, souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard sombre et en colère dans celui moqueur du vampire. Helen s'approcha et éloigna John de l'autre homme. Il se tourna vers elle, lui demandant ce qui était arrivé.

-Une toxine a pénétré les poumons d'Ashley. Comme c'est Nikola qui est allé l'accueillir, lui aussi a été atteint. Il a déclenché la quarantaine et les deux se sont enfermés dans la seule cage qui restait ici.

John se tourna vers Will...

-Et pourquoi William n'a pas été touché? C'est lui qui est allé avec Ashley sur le terrain non?

-C'est un humain, intervint James en s'avançant vers Ashley et Nikola. Les deux le regardèrent tandis qu'il les observait attentivement.

-La Cabale, entendit-il Helen murmurer un peu plus loin derrière.

-Je crois même que c'était fait exprès. La Cabale voulait qu'Ashley revienne et empoisonne tout le Sanctuaire, mais c'était sans compter qu'elle et Nikola savent comment réagir à ce genre d'urgence.

John grogna. Il fallait toujours que la Cabale utilise des moyens de sous-traitance pour parvenir à leurs buts. Ça lui prouvait une fois de plus que cette organisation perdait du souffle.

-Est-ce que l'on sait ses effets? Demanda John en se tournant vers Helen, essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. James sourit étrangement, interloquant les deux prisonniers qui furent les seuls à voir ce sourire. C'était un sourire presque heureux et moqueur.

-Non, pas encore.

Helen regarda sa fille un instant qui hocha la tête, lui assurant qu'elle avait la situation bien en main et qu'elle n'allait pas laisser l'autre idiot lui faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'accepterait pas d'être transformé en vampire par un déjanté de la sorte. Le chef du Sanctuaire Principal fit donc sortir tout le monde, y compris John, même s'il était extrêmement réticent à laisser sa fille avec Tesla en qui il n'avait pas du tout confiance. Encore là, le mot était faible.

À l'intérieur de la cellule, Ashley se rassit sur son lit en soupirant.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée?

Le vampire leva la tête vers elle, puis l'hocha négativement.

-Habituellement, ce genre de poison ne m'affecte pas, grogna-t-il, ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas pourquoi il avait été lui aussi atteint par cette toxine.

Ashley grogna à son tour. Premièrement elle détestait être enfermée, deuxièmement être près de Nikola l'agaçait, troisièmement elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et quatrièmement elle avait envie de faire savoir à celui qui lui avait donné cette toxine à qui il avait à faire. Elle se leva brusquement, puis commença à faire les cent pas dans le petit espace qui leur avait été accordé. Nikola la suivit des yeux quelques instants, puis finit par détourner le regard, lasser de la voir s'insurger ainsi pour rien.

-N'y a-t-il pas une sorte de poison qui pourrait vous affecter?

-Pas à ma connaissance non.

Ashley se laissa choir sur un lit de la cellule. Il était heureusement confortable. La seule chose qu'il lui manquerait, serait un bon bain. Pour décompresser il n'y avait rien de tel, mais malheureusement, le service hygiénique n'était pas parmi les options de cette cage.

-Votre connaissance ne doit pas être énorme dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle.

Nikola leva les yeux vers elle, vexé.

-Sache jeune fille que j'ai vécu au moins le double de ta vie et que j'ai pu faire une liste assez grosse de tous les poisons qu'on a essayé de me faire ingurgiter durant ma vie et qui n'ont eu aucun effet.

-Les gens vous aiment à ce que je vois.

Nikola serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas. Cette fille était réellement celle du pire homme de sa connaissance. Elle était vexante, gratuitement méchante et quelque peu égoïste. Il essayait de trouver en elle les traits d'Helen et y parvenait parfois, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était son horrible père qu'il entendait. Il serra les poings. S'il avait pu tout simplement éviter cette humiliation devant John: être enfermé, totalement vulnérable sous les yeux de son ennemi.

-Il faut trouver le problème.

Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et fit doucement le tour de la cellule pour essayer de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Sa vision devint subitement floue et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Nikola qui, ayant remarqué son état de faiblesse, s'était rapidement levé pour se rendre à sa hauteur. Une chance d'ailleurs, sinon elle se serait certainement cogné la tête contre le sol extrêmement dur de leur prison. Il alla la déposer dans le lit comme elle ouvrait les yeux.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Interloqué, il se recula du lit alors qu'elle se redressait en position assise, le regard braqué sur lui. Il voyait dans ses yeux une lueur qui lui fit peur. Il commençait à percevoir de quelle sorte de poison il s'agissait, ainsi qu'à comprendre pourquoi ça l'avait affecté aussi. Il allait devoir se battre contre une attirance factrice.

-Charmant...grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

-J'ai dormit longtemps? Demanda-t-elle en se massant la tête, ressentant un léger mal de tête.

-Tu t'es évanouie.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'ébroua, essayant de remettre ses idées en place, mais son cerveau était embrumé. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Nikola, de qui elle avait très envie de s'approcher. Pourtant, une autre partie de sa tête avait envie de vomir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Demanda-t-elle en se levant, incertaine. Nikola préféra quant à lui reculer vers la porte.

-Abaissez le bouclier electromagnétique, ordonna brusquement John a Henry qui, au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre, jugea plus prudent d'obéir. Quoiqu'il appuya aussi sur un bouton afin d'avertir Helen.

-Moi? Demanda Nikola, légèrement frustré. Tu m'accuse moi de ce qui t'arrive? Tu ne manque pas de culot.

Elle s'approchait dangereusement et Nikola combattait l'envie d'avancer vers elle. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les avoir mis dans la même cellule, quoiqu'il savait très bien que personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Avertit par Henry, Helen se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers la Cage. Elle devait empêcher John de commettre une erreur.

Nikola se retrouva dos au mur devant une jeune fille s'approchant toujours de sa personne. Ils avaient échangés d'autres amabilités venimeuses, mais désormais, leurs regards se cherchaient et s'accrochaient. Au bout de moment donné, ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser fut extrêmement sauvage, donné par deux personnes qui ne désiraient guère être aussi proche, mais aussi deux personnes ayant été empoisonnées d'une substance aphrodisiaque très puissante. Le baiser dura longtemps et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Nikola se sentit soulever de terre et fut plaqué violemment contre le mur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage déformé par la colère de John qui le maintenait par le collet contre le mur de leur cellule. Au même moment, Helen y entrait par la porte.

-John ça suffit!

Elle fit rapidement sortir Ashley qu'Henry guida vers une salle qu'il verrouilla de l'extérieur. Elle tenta maintes fois de l'embrasser, le draguant sans répit. Lorsqu'il fut enfin débarrassé d'elle, il soupira de soulagement, malgré ses joues légèrement rougit.

Du côté d'Helen, John avait finalement lâcher Nikola qui ne s'en sortit pas sans heurt. Effectivement, dès que John le déposa sur le sol, Helen lui envoya une claque retentissante qui le déséquilibra et le fit chanceler sur ses pieds. Elle sortit sans autres mots.

-Ne les touche plus. Ne les approche plus. Ou je me ferais une joie d'éparpiller ton corps, le menaça John avant de sortir à son tour. Fermant la porte, il plongea son regard meurtrier dans celui encore embrumé de Nikola. Lorsque tous furent sortit, le vampire se laissa glisser le long du mur et mis sa tête entre ses mains, conscient de sa bêtise. Mais en même temps...comment aurait-il pu contrôler une pulsion venant d'un poison aussi puissant? Il releva la tête et l'appuya sur le mur, fermant les yeux de désespoir.


	12. Piégé

_Me revoila. J'écris et je poste vite hein ? Profitez-en, je ne sais pas combien de temps mon inspiration va survivre à ce rythme effréné. Attention, ça prend des proportions gigantesques xD J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas xD._

_Personnage présents: Helen, James, Jack, Stewart, Henry et un inconnu :3_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Piégé**

-Un aphrodisiaque ?

James les regardait, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon commun. Il n'avait pas été là pour empêcher John de s'élancer sur Nikola sans réfléchir. Il avait du le quitter pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de vérifier que sa machine se portait toujours bien. Il devenait un peu paranoïaque quant à cette chose qui le maintenait en vie...

-Oui. C'est une toxine qui avait touché Ashley, répondit Helen.

-Mais ceci ne marche que sur les humains habituellement, répliqua James une nouvelle fois.

-Pas s'ils en ont manipulé les ingrédients, rectifia Henry.

Le détective soupira.

-Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi un aphrodisiaque ? À quoi cela pourrait-il bien leur servir ?

-À nous pourrir la vie, grogna John que James préféra ignorer.

-Ils ont d'abord causé des problèmes chez Clint, ensuite ils se sont attaqué à des femmes innocentes, à la voiture, puis à Ashley. Je n'arrive pas à voir où ils vont. Habituellement il y a un détail, mais là, rien. Ils n'ont aucun plan et frappent au hasard.

Il posa sa tête sur sa main, réfléchissant comme si aucune des personnes présentes étaient là. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait il le sentait et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Que pouvait avoir en tête la Cabale pour utiliser un plan aussi hasardeux ?

-Helen, un message du Sanctuaire de Londres, dit Henry en entrant dans le salon, accompagné comme toujours par son écran portable.

James leva les yeux dès qu'il entendit qu'il s'agissait de son propre sanctuaire.

-On écoute Henry, fit Helen d'une douce voix.

Henry pianota un moment, puis la voix de Stewart résonna pour les saluer.

-Tiens, si ce n'est pas le serveur de vodka, commenta John.

James lui lança un regard qui le fit taire.

-Bonjour Stewart.

_-Monsieur ! Quel plaisir de vous entendre !_

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi un tel soulagement ?

_-Parce qu'il s'est passé des choses en votre absence et que de vous entendre m'allège un peu.._

Il semblait à présent mal à l'aise.

_-Le Sanctuaire de Londres a été visités par des gens qui je crois venaient de la Cabale. Ils m'ont montré des accréditations de Sanctuaires, mais j'ai préféré m'en référer à vous. Je les ai renvoyé, mais je ne pense pas que ma réponse leur a fait plaisir._

Les gens présents dans cette pièce échangèrent un regard quelque peu inquiet.

-Que voulaient-ils ?

James était inquiet, car même s'il savait Stewart capable du mieux, il n'aurait peut-être pas du le laisser sans ressources.

_-L'asile._

Helen fronça les sourcils. Pas très subtil ou intelligent de la part de leurs ennemis.

-Dans ce cas tu as bien fait Stewart. Nous arrivons tout de suite, abaisse les boucliers.

_-Bien monsieur._

La conversation prit fin et Watson se tourna vers Helen.

-Nous revenons bientôt Helen, mais je tiens à aller voir ce qui s'est produit dans mon Sanctuaire.

-Je comprend parfaitement James, mais soyez prudents.

-Toujours.

Le détective s'approcha de John alors qu'Henry déconnectait les boucliers. Afin de ne pas laisser à un ennemi le temps de se téléporter aussi, il disparut immédiatement et Henry connecta les défenses du réseau en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Helen les avait regardé disparaître avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

John et James apparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment londonien alors que Stewart remettait les boucliers en marche. Les deux hommes étaient content de voir que les habilités de l'ex tueur étaient redevenus normales et sans danger. Le reste du poison s'était donc évaporé à son tour. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle...

-Alors Stewart ?

Le jeune homme leur montra ce qu'il y avait dans les caméras de surveillance et leur expliqua aussi qu'il avait ressentit du mouvement venant des capteurs installés en Himalaya. C'était assez inquiétant ça comme nouvelle. Il lui ordonna de retourner communiquer avec Helen alors que John et lui se pencherait sur ce problème. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Leur plan devient de moins en moins clair, fit remarquer John.

-Ils cherchent à nous perdre, à nous surprendre. Nous savons maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais aussi que nous sommes déjà tomber dedans. Alors à défaut de faire attention à ne pas y tomber, nous devrons réfléchir à comment nous en sortir sans trop de perte. Ce casse-tête semble s'agrandir plus le temps passe et nous ne trouvons que peu de pièces à chaque jour. Ce n'est pas que contre toi, je sens que la Cabale cherche aussi à atteindre le Sanctuaire Principal. Nous l'avons vu avec Clint et son Sanctuaire. Ils ont fait passer une toxine qui était supposée atteindre Helen par les circuits d'aération. Les canadiens ont eu tout juste le temps de l'arrêter avant que les problèmes ne soient pires. Nous ne devons pas oublié cet événement dans nos calculs et nos analyses.

-Et la toxine de Tesla et Ashley ?

James se dirigea vers les couloirs, suivit par son ami.

-C'est ce que j'arrive le moins à comprendre. L'aphrodisiaque n'est pas mortel, même si c'est modifié. C'était totalement certain qu'aucun des deux n'allaient avoir de dommages.

John grogna.

-Oui il a embrassé ta fille, mais aucun des deux ne sont morts. Je ne crois pas que la Cabale cherche à jouer les cupidons entre vampire et fille de Phénomènes.

-Et l'Himalaya ?

-Ils y sont déjà allé une fois, comme Nikola nous l'a reporté, mais ils n'avaient alors rien trouvé. J'espère simplement que ce deuxième voyage aura été tout aussi infructueux, sinon, nous pourrions avoir des problèmes.

-Comme si nous n'en avions pas suffisamment.

James sentait que son ami ne resterait pas calme bien longtemps. Il détestait la Cabale comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais en plus, il avait un gène des plus meurtriers en lui. Il devrait essayer de le retenir auprès de lui sans qu'il n'aille se tuer bêtement.

-Il ne reste qu'à comprendre pourquoi avoir envoyer des gens dans mon Sanctuaire. La Cabale devrait pourtant savoir que mon jeune assistant allait reporté l'évènement au Sanctuaire Principal et donc nous faire venir ici. Dangereux pour leurs...

James s'arrêta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et la panique qui le prit.

-Bien sûr ! C'était voulu ! Comme tout ce qu'ils ont fait depuis le début. John ! Ils sont ici...

John le regarda un moment et quelque temps après, de nombreux bruits de vitre brisée leur parvinrent. James sursauta.

-Voila le piège. Diviser pour mieux régner.

-Nous devons partir James...

-Pas sans les habitants et mon assistant.

Le tueur le regarda un moment et émit un soupir. Il agrippa son ami et se jeta par une fenêtre, se téléportant au même moment. Les deux hommes réapparurent dans le salon, tombant sur le sol. James ferma les yeux en touchant le sol et quand il les rouvrit, John avait de nouveau disparut, sans l'apporter avec lui cette fois. Helen se précipita vers lui.

-James ! Ça va ?

-Appelle Londres Helen ! Empêche John de faire une bêtise !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Appelle Londres !

Son regard si ferme et son ton si dur cloua le bec de la maîtresse du Sanctuaire Principal qui s'élança. Heureusement, Henry avait déjà composé le numéro. Ils attendirent un moment, mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Les yeux de James se fermèrent avec désespoir.

-James ?

-Nous sommes tombé dans le piège...

000000000

John avait eu l'idée de laisser James avec Helen, puis de revenir à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment dont il connaissait les codes d'accès heureusement. Il entendait des coups de feu à l'étage et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'élancer. Il avait une envie de violence qui grimpait en flèche dans son corps. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce princpale, il vit plusieurs soldats des Sanctuaires qui se battaient contre d'autres qu'il devina être de la Cabale. Le jeune Stewart se cachait derrière un panneau duquel il pouvait tirer sur les ennemis sans trop de mal. Il se dirigea doucement vers lui sans se faire voir.

-Fuyez jeune homme, vous servirez mieux à Watson en vie que mort !

L'autre le regarda un moment et prit la poudre d'escampette. John s'assura qu'il allait pouvoir sortir sans se faire tuer, puis embarqua dans le combat sans plus attendre, diminuant la peur de perdre des gens qui se battaient au côté du Sanctuaire.

John essayait de comprendre le but de tout cela. Illogique. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Premièrement, la Cabale à l'intérieur d'un Sanctuaire, ce n'était pas réellement imaginable, mais si en plus ce devait être le résultat d'un plan hasardeux et aléatoire, plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner après cela. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de James, mais il pouvait facilement dire que ces gens-là semblaient faire n'importe quoi. Et pourtant ils étaient là, à l'intérieur d'une des bases.

-Visez-le !

Il revint à la réalité et tourna son regard vers un homme au même moment qu'une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux pour voir un petit dard qui avait pénétré sa peau. Il pouvait même sentir un liquide s'en échapper pour pénétrer dans ses veines. Alors que le Sanctuaire était près de gagner, John se sentit tiré par des hommes qu'il ne réussit pas à voir. Ses poignards lui échappèrent et il essaya de se débattre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se dirigeait plus loin, déjà sortit du Sanctuaire. Ses muscles étaient mous, il se sentait faible. Lorsqu'il fut finalement lâché, il atterrit durement sur ses genoux alors que ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Il avait peine à rester en équilibre comme ça. Sa tête baissée, il ne put voir que des bottes qui s'arrêtèrent tout près de lui.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là...?

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Son cerveau marchait pourtant très bien, il n'était pas embrouillé, ou du moins pas beaucoup, alors que son corps entier ne lui répondait plus. Il tenta de faire sortir un grognement, mais il n'entendit rien.

-Je suppose que vous voudriez savoir la raison de notre présence dans un des Sanctuaires ?

S'il avait pu, John leur aurait fait remarqué qu'ils avaient été vaincu par le Sanctuaire et qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois pour lui pourrir les oreilles.

-Nous venions pour vous monsieur Druitt...

Il réussit avec peine à lever la tête pour voir son ennemi. Il fut surpris de voir un homme. Il réussit à lui lancer un regard des plus meurtriers. L'autre se contenta de sourire, comme s'il était heureux de le voir ainsi.

-Je suis heureux que nous nous comprenions.

De quoi il parlait celui-là ? John n'avait qu'une envie, lui régler son compte, ici et maintenant.

-Car vous allez nous aider...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui...aider. Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer, car nous avons besoin de vos services, Jack l'Éventreur...

Il ne parlait pas sérieusement là ?


	13. Proposition

**Chapitre 13: Proposition**

Il avait été apporté dans une usine désaffectée, puis attaché à une chaise. Typique. Son regard restait impassible, malgré sa dureté. Il ne voulait montrer aucune émotion. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Ils étaient réellement stupides s'ils pensaient pouvoir lui ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux. Surtout qu'il devinait que ce ne serait pas de petites commissions innocentes. Ils voulaient le tueur. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus en fait, car il ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi tout cela servirait.

-Je sais que cela pourrait vous paraître inconvenant...

-Comme tout le reste.

L'homme devant lui ne fit pas attention à son commentaire.

-...mais nous avons de très bons arguments pour vous faire marcher avec nous.

-Écoute jeune homme, je ne suis certainement pas né d'hier et à ce que je vois, vous êtes bien peu informés. Si tu veux un conseil, libère-moi et cours pour ta vie.

Son ton restait calme, mais son regard disait clairement ses intentions. Pourtant, son interlocuteur ne cilla même pas, se contentant de sourire.

-Vous êtes prompt à juger.

-Vous êtes de la Cabale ?

-Certes, mais...

-Voila ce qui prouve tout le reste.

Il y eu un silence, puis l'autre soupira.

-Vous n'aurez pas le choix.

-Il y a toujours la possibilité d'un choix.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et se jugèrent un bon moment. John essayait au même moment de se détacher, mais il ne sentait pas de force dans ses bras, ou du moins, pas assez pour se libérer. Son pouvoir aussi semblait embrumé, comme s'il sommeillait.

-Depuis quand la Cabale utilise-t-elle des procédés aussi illogiques ?

L'homme sourit.

-Ils vous semblent illogiques n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agissait là du but recherché, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, tout était prévu, du début à la fin.

-Je ne vous aiderais pas.

-C'est bien ce que l'on verra...

**000000**

James marchait en rond dans le salon commun, en proie à un stresse jamais égalé dans sa carrière. En même temps, il était frustré contre son ami qui l'avait laissé derrière. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle, rien. Le silence. Le néant. Helen avait appelé les Sanctuaires les plus proches de Londres pour qu'ils aillent faire un tour afin d'aider. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre les rapports.

_-Stewart au rapport._

La voix du jeune assistant semblait éreintée.

-Où êtes-vous Stewart ?

James n'avait pas laissé le temps à Helen de faire quoi que ce soit. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son Sanctuaire, la jeune femme préféra d'ailleurs lui laisser la responsabilité de prendre les témoignages.

_-Revenu au Sanctuaire monsieur. Lorsque vous avez disparu, les hommes de la Cabale ont commencé à nous attaquer. Votre ami est arrivé peu après et m'a ordonné de partir. Je sais que je ne suis pas supposé quitter mon poste, mais je n'ai pas voulu lui déplaire. Je suis allé me réfugié dans l'un des bureaux d'où je pouvais suivre les moindres mouvements des combattants. La Cabale a été vaincue, mais trois se sont échappés._

James écoutait attentivement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir ce qui se passait. C'était totalement ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait décidé la Cabale a mettre sur pied un plan aussi stupide et risqué ?

-Les avez-vous poursuivit, s'enquit Nikola en soupirant devant ce manque de professionnalisme.

_-Oui, mais ils ont pris Druitt..._

James s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

-Comment ça se fait ?

_-Je n'y étais pas, mais d'après les autres, Druitt aurait été drogué puis amené. Nous avons fait de notre possible James, mais n'avons pu récupéré que deux des trois hommes. Druitt est toujours avec le dernier, quelque part dans la nature._

James ne répondit pas, son regard perdu sur la fenêtre. Helen le regardait, un peu inquiète, que ce soit pour l'ancien détective ou pour John.

_-Je suis désolé...monsieur._

James sembla alors reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Stewart, nous sommes tombé dans un piège plus grand que nous...

Son ton de voix était amer. John s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. Comme d'habitude.

_-Quels sont vos ordres ?_

-Surveillez les alentours, occupez-vous des blessés, des morts s'il y en a et prévenez-moi dès que vous trouver quelque chose.

-_Oui monsieur._

La conversation se termina sur la voix presque tremblante du jeune homme qui semblait culpabiliser. James se sentit un peu coupable, sachant qu'il n'avait guère aidé pour le rassurer, mais ce qui arrivait n'était pas pour lui plaire.

-On a un problème, décréta Ashley.

-Ça nous fait un poids en moins, fit Nikola en haussant les épaules.

Le regard que lui lança James le dissuada de continuer sur sa lancée et le fit taire.

-Le problème, c'est qu'en ayant John avec eux, il y a un risque que les ennuis empirent, fit remarquer l'ancien détective.

-C'est ce que je dis, on a un gros problème.

-Henry, demande aux effectifs présents à Londres de chercher pour John.

-Entendu.

Il s'en fut sans autre mots.

-À nous d'essayer...fit Helen en leur montrant la sortie

Tous sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Cage Principale, sauf James qui préféra monter sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il s'assit au bord du toit et regarda sous ses pieds un moment. Les pièces du casse-tête devenaient plus claires dans sa tête et ce qu'il comprenait l'inquiétait. Il voyait les ennuis venir et il savait qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Vous vous poussez trop docteur Watson.

James ne tourna pas la tête vers Will. Ainsi, une personne avait remarqué son départ pourtant subtil. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part du jeune protégé d'Helen.

-Peut-être...

-Je montais vous dire qu'Helen avait besoin de vous...

-J'arrive alors...

Lui qui voulait un peu de paix pour réfléchir...

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Le jeune vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Et pourtant...Mon cher William, il y a des choses en ce monde qui peuvent être évitées. Malheureusement, il arrive que des personnes échouent et voient leurs échecs devenir conséquences.

-Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir...

-John et moi sommes des amis de longue date. Je pouvais prévoir son mouvement, mais il m'était impossible de l'en empêcher. Cet homme est prévisible lorsque vous avez les yeux pour voir. Je le connais par coeur. Peu importe la réaction...et justement...c'est la raison pour laquelle je crains demain. Ou le jour où il nous sera rendu.

-Vous croyez vraiment que ce sera si facile ?

-Oh William...j'en suis atrocement certain. Et ce sera pour notre malheur.

Le jeune garda silence alors que le détective soupira.

-Mais ne perdons pas espoir...

Il se releva aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa condition physique.

-Docteur...si vous me permettez...

-Hum ? Fit James en se tournant vers lui.

-Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui vous liait à lui...

-Un siècle d'histoire...

Il quitta le toit en compagnie de Will et descendit vers la Cage Principale où l'attendait Helen.

-Il faut le trouver James et le plus rapidement possible.

-Je sais Helen, je sais.

00000

-Vous vous croyez malins au Sanctuaire, mais en fait, vous n'êtes que des enfants qui sautent sur l'occasion dès qu'on vous donne des bonbons...

John gardait le silence, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionné.

-Quand nous avons au début attaqué la base canadienne, nous étions certain que la menace allait être évincé, mais en même temps, nous savions aussi que Nikola Tesla vous rejoindrait après notre rencontre avec lui. Étonnamment, il a été encore plus utile que je ne l'avais cru auparavant.

Le regard de John se fit plus dur. Ce vampire allait en entendre parler lorsqu'il le verrait à nouveau. Il allait le couper en petit morceau et en faire de la nourriture pour chien.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était retenu contre son gré dans cette usine désaffectée à écouter les boniments d'un homme qui l'exacerbait au plus haut point. Mettre un nom sur sa prochaine victime était un luxe qu'il pouvait se permettre.

-Je ne suis qu'un sous-traitant de la grande patronne. Je puis vous dire mon nom étant donné que vous ne pourrez le dire à qui que ce soit.

John eu un rictus. Cet homme était soit stupide, soit stupide, ce qui ne laissait guère d'options.

-Je m'appelle Christopher Shanks...

-Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-J'aime bien votre sarcasme monsieur Druitt, mais je suis sûr de l'apprécier d'avantage lorsque vous aurez fait ce que je vais vous demander.

-Vous êtes naïf à ce point ?

L'homme s'approcha de lui doucement, sans perdre ce sourire désagréable que John rêvait de lui faire ravaler.

-Non, évidemment, mais je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai des arguments de taille.

-Comme ?

-Le vampire s'est fait empoisonné, ça vous le savez. Vous savez aussi qu'il est immunisé contre tous les poisons, mais celui-ci était spécial et quelques traces restaient encore sur ses lèvres. À ma connaissance, il a embrassé Magnus mère et fille en peu de temps je dois l'avouer. N'est-ce pas ? Ai-je tort ?

John réussit à gronder.

-Et bien voyez-vous, en les corps de ces deux femmes dort présentement un poison, un venin, ce que vous voulez, qui n'attend que mon signal pour se réveiller. Vous voyez où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ?

Il figea. Son regard se planta dans celui de Christopher. C'était ridicule. Un poison par contact...complètement ridicule.

-Vous bluffez.

-Jamais. Vous voulez essayer ?

Il s'approcha d'une machine aux allures inconnues. John ne fit aucune réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop près. Grinçant des dents, il ne put qu'abandonner. C'était Helen après tout...il flanchait toujours pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?


	14. Retour

_Nous voici au chapitre 14 de cette fiction._

_J'avertis mes lecteurs que cette histoire, à cause de sa longueur, sera mis en deux volets. Le premier est celui-ci. Il finira au chapitre 20 qui sera aussi l'épilogue de l'histoire. Je vous dirais, au moment de l'épilogue, le titre qu'aura le deuxième volet. Si vous aimez cette histoire, je vous encourage à lire sa suite le temps venu._

_Donc voila, bonne lecture pour le quatorzième._

**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Reto****ur**

-Présence identifiée devant le Sanctuaire Magnus ainsi que des fluctuations d'énergie, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Helen regarda un moment Henry, puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire, suivit de toute son équipe et de Watson. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grille, James et Helen purent constatés que leur sens de la déduction était toujours aussi aiguisé. Couché sur le sol devant la grille, apparemment souffrant, John Druitt tentait vainement de se relever. Après avoir ouvert les grilles, James et elle se précipitèrent vers leur ami alors que les autres restaient en retrait, surveillant du coin de l'oeil les alentours. Aucune menace n'était en vue, mais avec John blessé devant leur porte, les assistants et la fille du docteur Magnus préférèrent ne pas baisser leur garde tant qu'ils seraient à l'extérieur.

-John ? Fit Helen en se penchant vers l'homme qui émit un gémissement de douleur. Voilà deux jours qu'il avait disparu et le revoir lui faisait grand bien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda ensuite James.

-Ils m'ont eu lorsque j'ai combattu pour ton Sanctuaire James...ils voulaient des informations, vous savez comme la Cabale est têtue...

Il eu un rictus amer.

-Mais j'ai une forte tête moi aussi heureusement, ce qui fait que nos informations sont sauves et que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter...

Il s'évanouit. James et Helen se regardèrent et John fut amené à l'intérieur sur une civière, puis mené à l'infirmerie. Nikola qui avait appris le retour de Druitt, avait préféré se cloîtrer dans un bureau au dernier étage. Même si quelques-uns avaient finalement compris et lui avaient pardonner son écart de conduite envers Ashley, le vampire savait très bien que l'Éventreur ne cherchait qu'une seule et unique opportunité pour frapper. Même la fille de John lui avait pardonné. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait commencé et pour avoir été une des deux victimes de cet aphrodisiaque, elle n'avait aucun problème à croire le vampire. Au moins ceci était réglé. Sauf dans le coeur de Magnus mère et dans la rage du père.

Pendant que le vampire se cachait sans se l'avouer, James et Helen vinrent s'installer aux côtés de John qui semblait dormir. Henry était allé faire quelques vérifications alors que Will et Ashley étaient allés s'assurer que cette dernière n'avait plus aucune trace de la toxine précédemment ingérée.

-Will m'a dit que tu avais émis une hypothèse concernant John...

-Concernant son retour oui. À ce que je vois j'avais raison et ce n'est pas pour me plaire.

Helen le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

-Tu crois réellement qu'il y a un autre piège.

-J'en suis certain.

-Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que John s'en est sortit tout seul vu l'état de fatigue et les blessures, il a dut combattre pour arriver à se libérer de la Cabale.

-D'après Stewart, il ne restait qu'un homme de la Cabale avec John.

-Il a peut-être été rejoint par après.

Voyant qu'Helen ne voulait pas croire en son hypothèse, l'ancien détective préféra ne pas insister. Il analysa plutôt les blessures de l'homme devant lui. Un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge alors que son ami s'éveillait.

-Doucement John, fit la voix douce d'Helen, tu viens a peine de t'évanouir, ce n'est pas le moment de te fatigué.

-Helen...?

-Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir traverser trois espace temps en trente secondes. C'est atroce...

Helen posa doucement sa main contre son front, lui caressant les tempes. James les regardait attendrit. Comme John, il préférait qu'Helen se tienne loin de Nikola. Alors la voir avec son ancien fiancé, ça lui faisait plaisir.

-Tu ne devrais pas bouger, d'accord ?

-Hm...je n'en avais pas l'intention je t'assure.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement là-bas ? Fit l'autre homme de la pièce, ignorant son attendrissement.

John tourna son regard vers James qui le regardait. Il soupira un moment.

-J'ai rencontré des problèmes. Ils étaient plus nombreux que ce que je croyais. Des trois qui ont attaqué le Sanctuaire, neuf se sont rajoutés pour aidé celui qui m'a amené. J'ai eu le temps d'en tuer quelques-uns avant de disparaître...la suite, vous la connaissez.

La méfiance de James sembla diminuer tout au long du léger discours de John. Il lui sourit et son ami répondit faiblement.

-Je suis absent depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux jours.

John cilla.

-Tant que ça ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête. L'homme laissa tomber sa tête contre son oreiller et soupira.

-J'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques heures. L'adrénaline je suppose. C'est mieux que...

John retomba dans l'inconscience. James posa sa main contre son front alors qu'Helen s'était levé vers les appareils. Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ce n'était pas pour leur plaire. Qu'est ce que les gens de la Cabale avaient fait à leur ami pour qu'il soit dans un si pitoyable état ?

_-Helen ?_

-Je t'écoute Henry.

James et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle.

_-Premièrement, le Sanctuaire de Londres est sécurisé. Nous avons trouvé des faiblesses dans le réseau, sûrement du à toute l'activité qu'il y a eu dernièrement. Plus personne ne pourra outrepasser votre autorité ou celle de votre assistant docteur Watson._

-C'est un plaisir de l'entendre, assura James qui sentait au moins un petit poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

-_Par contre, nous avons complètement oublié de nous occuper de quelque chose alors que ça nous tombait dessus._

-Explique ? Demanda Helen, patiente.

-_Les filles assassinées._

James cilla. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier ça ? Comment oublier que dehors, on prenait des vies humaines en tentant d'imiter Jack l'Éventreur ? Watson était ébranlé par cet oubli.

_-Lorsque Will et Ashley sont allés voir la dernière fois, ils n'ont trouvé aucun corps. Nulle part. Mais je vois dans les dossiers que la police à trouver deux autres corps qui correspondaient au signalement donné. J'ignore pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas avertit, mais les corps sont à la morgue et nous attendent._

Un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine de Watson.

-D'accord, appelle là-bas pour leur dire que nous arrivons, fit Helen.

-_C'est comme si c'était fait._

La conversation prit fin et Helen se tourna vers James.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

James tourna le regard vers John.

-Ashley et Will veilleront sur lui.

Comprenant ce qu'elle entendait par là, il hocha la tête et la suivit sans plus rien dire. Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la voiture fut un long chemin pour James qui cherchait à trouver un sens à toutes les pièces de casse-tête qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Tant d'évènements, si peu d'explications. Comment tout cela pouvait se produire avec pour seule cause une Cabale un peu trop désordonnée ? Qu'y avait-il derrière tout cela ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Enfin, il arrivait à comprendre une partie, car la solution lui avait été donné. Tous les pièges qui avaient été posés afin de mettre la main sur John, la Cabale les avait réussit. Qu'avaient-ils fait de l'homme qui était son ami ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il craignait pour la vie de tous maintenant. Il s'agissait donc de quelques pièces assemblées, mais ça ne suffisait pas à résoudre le mystère, l'énigme. Il était meilleur que ça avant. Il lui semblait que cent ans auparavant, cette enquête n'aurait pas été si difficile. L'aurait-elle été ? Il ne le saurait jamais...

Le voyage jusqu'à la morgue se passa dans le plus grand des silences, mais la conversation reprit devant les corps. Il s'agissait bien de femmes et elles avaient bel et bien rapport avec leur enquête. Enfilant des gants, ils se mirent à examiner les deux corps de plus près.

-Même enfoncement, même traits, même mains, fit Helen qui avait la première femme à avoir été retrouvé morte.

James vint regarder et ensemble ils conclurent que cette femme avait bien été tué dans le même but que toutes les autres. Il soupira un moment, puis retourna à l'autre femme alors qu'Helen finissait avec la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Helen...

-Oui ?

-Viens voir.

-J'arrive.

Elle alla se poster à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

James lui montra la blessure.

-Ce n'est pas la même, répondit-il en ayant l'air un peur préocuppé.

-Pourtant...

-Je sais, ça y ressemble. L'angle est bonne, mais la profondeur n'est pas la même. J'ai remarqué cela sur toutes les blessures. C'est une imitation de l'imitation.

Helen le regarda, éberluée.

-Une imitation de l'imitation...

-Étrange certes. On sait tout de suite que c'est lié. La Cabale assurément. Mais qui et pourquoi ? J'aimerais aussi que tu demandes l'identification de celle-ci.

-J'y vais tout de suite.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, essayant comme tout le monde de comprendre les plans de leur ennemi.

-Je te parie que ce n'est pas une prostituée...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis hocha la tête, sortant de la salle. James continua la vérification du corps jusqu'au retour de Magnus.

-Tu avais raison.

Elle lui mit le dossier entre les mains.

-Jessika Werminker, c'est une jeune avocate.

Il parcourut le reste du dossier, puis soupira.

-Je te parie qu'elle fait partie d'un Sanctuaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-La Cabale vient de changer les règlements du jeu. Nous avons un très gros problèmes. Sans contrôle sur la partie, sans connaissance du terrain et de ce qu'ils veulent, nous sommes vulnérables. Helen, c'est une alerte. C'est sérieux et dangereux. Je propose une réunion avec tout le monde à notre retour.

Elle hocha la tête et ils avertirent le médecin habituellement en charge de l'endroit qu'ils avaient finit. Une fois dans la voiture, elle laissa James conduire. Elle voyait très bien qu'il prenait les rennes du Sanctuaire Principale, mais elle ne souhaitait pas le condamner, ni l'arrêter. Étant donné que ça touchait à une enquête qui avait tourné au cauchemar à l'époque victorienne, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il souhaitât s'en occuper de lui-même. C'était la raison pourquoi elle lui laissait plein pouvoir, tout en s'assurant de pouvoir le conseiller sans censure s'il venait à prendre un mauvais chemin.

-Nikola...fit-elle soudainement.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est derrière tout cela. C'est étrange James. Il est arrivé au beau milieu du Sanctuaire Canadien, sans prévenir ni rien, nous racontant quelque chose à propos de la Cabale. Il a accès à toutes les informations. Il peut aller et venir sans soupçons et c'est même le dernier que l'on soupçonnerait.

-Tu crois qu'il est de mèche avec la Cabale ?

-Je commence à me le demander oui. Tu sais comment il est après tout.

-Oui, mais la Cabale a tout de même tentée de le tuer.

-Ils pourraient avoir vu, l'un comme l'autre, les avantages qu'ils auraient à travailler de pair.

James fronça les sourcils, analysant les faits et les commentaires dits par Helen. Effectivement, tout cela prenait un sens particulier vu d'un autre angle. L'arrivée de Nikola avait été plutôt suspecte et plusieurs de ses commentaires prenaient une autre tournure s'il le voyait comme responsable de leurs malheurs.

-C'est fort possible.

La jeune femme serra les poings. Maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience de certains détails, elle commençait à ressentir une légère colère. Une fois encore, le vampire semblait s'être servit d'elle pour parvenir à ses fins. James, malgré son regard sur la route, le remarqua.

-Nous verrons bien, il faut d'abord prendre tout en considération et tu le sais. Ne laisse pas ton coeur choisir la vérité pour toi. Surtout pas s'il est assombrit par quelques émotions.

Elle hocha la tête et les deux sortirent lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, prêts à recommencer l'enquête et à trouver ce qui se passait. La Cabale devait tombée et ils essayeraient par tous les moyens possibles de l'arrêter.


	15. Réunion mondiale

_Et voila le 15e chapitre de ce premier volet. Plus que quatre avant l'épilogue. J'espère que vous aimez toujours._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Réunion mondiale**

Arrivés au Sanctuaire, Helen et James allèrent directement à la Cage Principale et appelèrent tous les Sanctuaires qui répondraient à leur appel. Ils espéraient que tous répondraient, mais il était possible que certains soient occupés ailleurs.

_-Clint en charge du Sanctuaire Canadien à l'écoute._

Helen lui sourit, l'homme sourit en retour. Ils firent les salutations de base et Helen lui expliqua qu'elle préférait attendre les autres avant de commencer les explications.

-Du nouveau depuis l'attaque Clint ? Demanda James d'une voix douce.

Le regard du directeur devint songeur.

_-Une jeune femme de mon Sanctuaire a disparut, mais elle m'avait avertit qu'elle prendrait des vacances, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Sinon, la vie a reprit son cours normal, si l'on peut appelé normal de répertorier des créatures aux capacités étranges..._

_-Stewart en charge du Sanctuaire Londonien à l'écoute._

-Heureux de vous entendre de nouveau Stewart.

_-Le plaisir est pour moi James._

-Alors ?

_-Les blessés ont été soignés et il n'y a eu aucun mort._

James soupira de soulagement.

_-Des nouvelles de Druitt ?_

-Il est revenu au bercail. Blessé, mais vivant.

_-Que s'est-t-il passé ?_ Demanda Clint qui ne comprenait pas la conversation.

-Le Sanctuaire de Londres a été attaqué il y a deux jours par la Cabale. Il s'agit de l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je communique avec tout le monde. Si tu le veux bien, je préférerais en parler à tous plutôt que d'avoir à toujours répéter.

_-Aucun problème Helen._

-Merci.

_-Konnichi wa, Koranochi Eisuke en charge du Sanctuaire de Tokyo à l'écoute._

-Konnichi wa, c'est un plaisir de vous entendre monsieur Koranochi.

_-L'alerte doit être grande si vous nous appelez à cette heure..._

L'accent du japonais était assez présent, mais restait compréhensible pour ceux qui en avaient l'habitude.

-Assez oui, je suis désolée de vous déranger.

L'autre sourit.

_-Aucun problème, je ne dormais pas heureusement._

_-Dobrii den, Viktor Kurojvit en charge du Sanctuaire de Moscou à l'écoute._

-Dobrii den, heureuse de vous entendre.

_-Ça fait longtemps docteur Magnus et vous aussi docteur Watson. Il me fait plaisir de vous revoir._

-Il s'agit d'un sentiment réciproque Viktor, fit James en inclinant la tête en guise de salutation.

_-J'imagine qu'il manque des gens ?_

-Oui. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup répondront, mais j'espère en avoir un peu plus.

_-Hola, Victorio Rodriguez en charge du Sanctuaire de Madrid à l'écoute._

-Hola Victorio, como estas ?

_-Je vais bien, urgence ?_

-Quelques petits problèmes oui. Et puis je crois que ce n'est pas un drame si nous faisons notre réunion annuelle un peu plus tôt.

_-Non effectivement. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir quelque chose à dire._

-Nous t'écouterons en temps et lieu.

Ashley et Will vinrent rejoindre James et Helen au centre de la Cage Principale, entrant ainsi dans le champs de vision des caméras. Chacun salua les nouveaux venus en respectant le protocole et la politesse. Ashley connaissait nombre d'entre eux, mais Will n'avait pas la même ancienneté. Helen du donc le présenter.

_« -Claire Desboisée en charge du Sanctuaire Parisien à l'écoute. »_

Helen haussa un sourcil en surprise. Il était rare que le Sanctuaire parisien réponde à ses appels. Surtout que la jeune femme avait tendance à ne pas utiliser la langue universelle.

« -Bonjour Claire, ça fait plaisir de te voir. »

Étonnés, tous se tournèrent vers James qui parlait un français très correct, malgré l'accent britannique facilement détectable dans ses paroles. Claire lui sourit et ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que James lui demande, le plus poliment du monde, d'utiliser l'anglais, pour tous ceux qui pourraient ne pas comprendre. Ayant un respect énorme pour le dirigeant londonien, elle ne put qu'obtempérer.

-_Bonjour tout le monde_, rectifia-t-elle en anglais correcte, malgré l'accent atroce que tout le monde lui pardonna.

-_Guten Tag, Conrad Zwiedgen en charge du Sanctuaire de Berlin à l'écoute._

-_Guten Tag_! Fit la voix enjoué de Claire alors que Conrad grimaçait au son de sa langue massacrée par la française.

-Guten Tag Conrad, merci d'avoir répondu, fit Helen peu après, d'une voix douce alors que James saluait d'une inclinaison de la tête.

-_Un plaisir. Désolé d'avoir tardé, j'ai été réveillé par votre appel._

-Nous nous excusons pour le dérangement.

_-C'est tout pardonné, surtout pour une femme avec des yeux comme les vôtres._

Helen jugea plus prudent et poli de ne rien répondre à ce compliment et se contenta de sourire.

-J'espère que deux autres viendront et je crois que cela sera suffisant.

_-Namaste. Adil Fakhrani en charge du Sanctuaire de New Delhi à l'écoute._

-Nasmaste, heureuse de vous entendre et désolé du dérangement.

_-Si cela m'aurait réellement déranger Magnus, je n'aurais aucunement pris la peine de répondre._

-Merci beaucoup.

Les autres se saluèrent tous et Helen présenta une nouvelle fois William aux nouveaux arrivants. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, puis Helen soupira.

-Je crois bien qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle.

-Commençons, ajouta James sérieux.

-Pour commencer, merci à tous d'avoir répondu à notre appel. Je sais que vous avez des horaires chargés et qu'en plus il vous faut dormir, alors votre présence me rassure beaucoup, car les nouvelles que j'ai à dire ne sont pas pour me réjouir et...

_-Szia, Kristof et Rikard en charge du Sanctuaire Hongrois à l'écoute._

Les deux jumeaux avaient interrompus d'une même voix Helen dans son élan, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Szia. Nous vous attendions.

_-Veuillez nous excuser, mais nos assistants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, _plaisanta Kristof en recevant un coup de coude de la part de son frère.

-Nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur. Je vous remercie même d'avoir répondu malgré l'heure.

_-C'est toujours un plaisir de répondre à la belle Magnus_, assura Rikard avec un sourire en coin qui lui valut un coup de coude vengeur de la part de son jumeau.

John, marchant lentement et faisant attention à lui-même, encore un peu faible, alla s'installer dans un coin de la salle, assistant à l'échange sans entrer dans la vision des caméras, ne souhaitant pas du tout entrer dans leur conversation. Il était par contre très curieux de savoir ce qu'il se dirait dans cette réunion. James le regarda un moment avant de porter son attention aux écrans représentant chacun les dirigeants présents à la réunion. Quant à Helen, elle ignora, une nouvelle fois, un compliment porté à son égard.

-Donc, comme je le disais avant votre arrivée messieurs, j'ai des choses à vous dire et certains d'entre vous en ont aussi. Le sujet principal aujourd'hui, la Cabale.

Des froncements de sourcils lui répondirent.

-Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, la base de Clint a été attaquée il n'y a pas si longtemps par une toxine ainsi que des créatures, sans doute envoyé par nos ennemis. Cette attaque avait pour but d'atteindre le Sanctuaire Principal. Comme vous voyez, il s'agit d'un but qui n'a pas été atteint. Ensuite la Cabale n'a fait que quelques attaques dispersées, puis enlever un de mes protégé. Nous l'avons retrouvé il y a peu.

John haussa un sourcil en se voyant considéré comme les employés d'Helen, mais il ne dit rien. Sans doute était-ce la façon pour la femme de ne pas avoir à avouer que John Druitt, celui qui avait un jour été Jack l'Éventreur, était dans son Sanctuaire depuis un bon bout déjà. La honte peut-être. Ou la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Qui savait ?

_-Nous avons entendu parlé de quelques détails ici à Moscou. L'assistant du Docteur Watson nous a appelé il y a quelques jours pour nous demander d'être prudents._

James fit un signe de tête à Stewart qui comprit qu'il avait très bien fait.

-Mon assistant a raison lorsqu'il insiste sur la prudence. Notre ennemi fait n'importe quoi, mais il semble que leur plan est justement de nous étourdir.

_-Nous n'avons pas réellement eu de problèmes à __New Delhi__, voilà pourquoi je suis surpris de vous entendre parler de Cabale. De notre côté, elle est même extrêmement tranquille. Il faut dire que nous avons geler leurs équipements à notre dernière visite._

_-Alors vous avez de la chance, voilà tout. Parce qu'à Berlin, nous faisons des efforts de fous. Disons que la Cabale nous ferait bien sa propre version de la deuxième guerre mondiale afin d'éliminer le plus de Phénomènes possibles..._

_-Quand à Tokyo, nous recevons surtout des informations des autres Sanctuaires, mis à part peut-être la disparition de deux jeunes recrues. Cela nous inquiète plutôt je dois dire.._

Helen et James se regardèrent un moment. Ce qu'ils apprenaient les inquiétait légèrement, car ce n'était pas qu'en Amérique du Nord, mais presque mondial. Qu'est-ce que la Cabale voulait ? Ils s'imaginaient que ce devait être aussi original que d'habitude, la chute du réseau des Sanctuaires, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils y arriveraient.

-Avant de continuer, j'aimerais savoir une chose...

James regarda soudainement vers l'écran de Clint, comme si un détail lui était soudainement revenu en mémoire.

-Est-ce que le nom Jessica Werminker vous dit quelque chose ?

Chacun hocha négativement la tête, mais lorsque les yeux d'Helen se posèrent sur l'écran où se trouvait Clint, elle devina sans peine ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris aux premiers abords.

-Clint ?

_-Jessika est la jeune femme qui est partit en vacances...pourquoi ?_

Sa voix était inquiète. James se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas fait attention à grand chose depuis le début de l'entretien, trop occupé à résoudre le mystère. Il aurait du comprendre que la jeune femme supposément disparut ou en vacances, ne pouvait être que le corps qu'ils avaient retrouvés plus tôt dans la journée. Helen se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis désolée Clint...

Le dirigeant canadien compris sans qu'elle n'ait à expliquer. Il déposa sa tête dans sa main et souffla un peu avant de reprendre contenance. Will admira son courage. Il voyait très bien sa tristesse, mais il restait calme pour pouvoir continuer cette réunion.

_-Que..._

Sa question s'étrangla dans sa gorge. James baissa les yeux un moment, puis les releva vers Clint.

-Elle a été retrouvé ce matin très tôt. J'ai bien peur que la Cabale l'ait retrouvée...

_-Oh mon dieu..._

_-Pourrions-nous savoir quel rapport à cette jeune femme avec les sanctuaires ?_ Demanda Conrad dont les traits restaient froids.

Clint regarda l'écran un moment.

_-La jeune Werminker était une informatrice de mon Sanctuaire. C'était majoritairement elle qui me prévenait pour une grande quantités des Phénomènes présents dans mes murs. Elle en était elle-même une...en quelque sorte._

-Était-ce la jeune médium dont tu me parlais ? Demanda James d'une voix douce qui contrastait beaucoup avec l'indifférence marquée de Conrad. Claire affichait un air triste et les autres préféraient ne pas intervenir pour le moment.

_-Oui._

_-Étrange tout de même qu'elle n'ait pu prédire ce qui se passerait,_ ajouta Conrad, méfiant.

-Il me serait gré Conrad que vous restiez dans les limites permises de la politesse, demanda Helen d'une voix dure.

Le dirigeant allemand soupira.

_-La mort de cette jeune femme est regrettable, mais nous ne pouvons nous éterniser à son sujet. Nous nous devons d'agir. Si nos employés et protégés sont en danger, il est temps de trouver une solution. Nous épancherons notre peine lorsque le temps viendra._

Clint passa une main sur son visage.

_-Conrad a raison. Je m'excuse et je vous prie de continuer Magnus..._

-Aucune raison de vous excusez Clint, nous pouvons comprendre. Votre Sanctuaire a subit plus de pertes en quelques jours que tous les autres.

-_Je me permet de vous interrompre,_ fit Claire, _mais j'ai remarqué un détail anodin. Pourquoi la jeune femme, canadienne, s'est-elle retrouvé sur le territoire américain ?_

-J'ai dans l'idée que la Cabale orchestre tout de A à Z, il n'est donc pas étonnant que ce genre de questions ressurgissent.

Les regards se tournèrent vers James.

-Clint, continua-t-il, où était ton informatrice lors de sa disparition.

_-Mon dernier contact avec Jessika remonte à il y a deux jours. Elle n'avait pas réellement disparut, elle m'a plutôt avertit qu'elle prenait quelques vacances. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles après cela. Elle ne m'avait même pas dit où elle allait._

-Y a-t-il eu d'autres évènements étranges de ce genre dans chacun de vos Sanctuaires ?

Helen laissait faire James. Elle savait parfaitement que cette enquête lui tenait à coeur, peut-être un peu trop même, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait trouver la solution, c'était bien son vieil ami de toujours. Elle revoyait le détective dans sa façon de poser des questions. Son regard se tourna vers John qui la regardait. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant un long moment alors que James discutait avec chacun. Les deux jumeaux parlèrent de meurtre ressemblant à ceux de Jack l'Éventreur et en écoutant tout le monde, James vint à la conclusion que la Cabale répétait le même schéma pour tous les Sanctuaires. Helen détacha son regard de John et s'incrusta dans la conversation. La réunion mondiale dura au moins cinq heures et à la fin, chacun était fatigué, éreinté, perdu, inquiet, en colère. Il était clair qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour arrêter la Cabale.

-_Je suis désolé de quitter aussi rapidement, mais on vient de m'avertir de la présence d'un Phénomène, je dois y aller. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'effectif, mes hommes se feront une joie de vous aider. Adil Fakhrani, out._

_-Malgré les mauvaises nouvelles, se fut un plaisir de vous revoir Magnus. Conrad Zwiedgen, out._

Étant tous habitué à cette facette du personnage, personne ne s'offusqua de la dureté du dirigeant allemand. La jeune femme française se tordit les mains un moment. Will nota alors la nervosité et même la peur qu'elle affichait par son langage corporel.

_« -Euh...James ? »_

« -Oui Claire ? »

« -_Je sais que je suis supposée être une dirigeante irréprochable, mais j'ai peur... »_

_« _-Je ne crois pas que tu aie à t'inquiéter. »

« -_D'accord. »_

James voyait parfaitement que la jeune femme n'était pas convaincu. Il eu un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« -Si tu as un doute, quel qu'il soit, appelle-moi. Peu importe l'heure. D'accord ? »

Elle sembla se calmer légèrement et hocha la tête.

_« -Merci James » Bon, je ne vous agace pas plus longtemps. Claire Desboisées, out._

_-J'espère que nous pourrons régler cela le plus rapidement possible. Bonne chance à vous docteur Magnus. Koranochi Eisuke, out._

_-J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt discuter agréablement docteur Watson, il y a bien longtemps que nous avons eu une conversation et votre compagnie m'est toujours agréable. Dès que tout cela sera régler, je vous invite à venir faire un tour à Moscou._

James ne remarqua pas John froncer les sourcils au fond de la salle.

-Ce sera un plaisir pour moi que de venir chez vous Viktor.

_-Alors nous sommes d'accord. Viktor Kurojvit, out._

_-Je quitte à l'instant, nous avons une urgence ! Victorio Rodriguez, out._

Ils froncèrent les sourcils alors que la caméra de l'espagnol s'éteignait brusquement. Ils espéraient tous qu'il allait rappeler pour leur donner des nouvelles dans le courant de la nuit.

_-Magnus, nous vous envoyons de ce pas des images en espérant que vous pourrez nous dire si cela a un quelconque rapport avec votre enquête, _firent les jumeaux hongrois d'une même voix.

Les images se rendirent sur leur écran. Stewart et Clint les reçurent au même moment. Le premier détourna les yeux et hoqueta. Clint ne fit que ciller, même si les images n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. James et Helen regardèrent les images quelques instants.

-Qui sont-elles ? Demanda Helen d'une voix calme.

-_Sur quatre, trois sont des femmes de joie_, répondit Rikard calmement, malgré son air un peu plus sombre.

-_La quatrième était l'une de nos recrues_, ajouta Kristof d'une voix qui trembla à la fin. Son frère mit une main sur son épaule.

Helen le regarda un instant, puis regarda les photos.

-Nous allons voir, mais je crois qu'elles ont un rapport avec notre enquête...

_-Je suis désolé Magnus, réglez le tout avec mon frère...Kristof, out._

Helen haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit Kristof se lever et disparaître du champs de la caméra. Son frère le suivit du regard, puis se tourna vers la caméra.

_-Désolé encore, mais la recrue...Kimeki Closetrail, il s'agissait de sa fiancé..._

Le regard de John changea au loin, mais James ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait. Helen passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça va...Donc, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai des informations ?

_-Oui, s'il vous plaît. Merci._

-Merci à vous d'avoir répondu.

_-C'était tout à fait normal. Viszontlátásra, Rikard, out._

Stewart et Clint était encore là,un peu abasourdis par tout cela. James porta le regard vers son assistant.

-Stewart, vous restez en charge, mais j'aimerais que vous vérifier souvent les caméras de surveillance et que vous veillez à la sécurité du Sanctuaire Parisien. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

_-Évidemment monsieur._

-Vous pouvez disposer donc. Et surtout soyez prudent.

_-Toujours monsieur._

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit pour le monsieur ?

_-Désolé James, je vous contacte s'il y a du nouveau._

-Merci.

_-Stewart, out._

_-Je...Je vais aller parler à mes employés...je vous recontacterai dès que je le pourrais. Clint, out._

Clint partit avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu lui faire de commentaire sur Jessika. Helen soupira.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est pas sortit du bois, commenta Ashley en soupirant. Will hocha la tête pour confirmé qu'il était d'accord avec la jeune femme.

-Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est tenter de résoudre ce qu'on sait déjà et attendre. Malheureusement.


	16. Cassetête

_Voici le 16 chapitres._

_Enjoy. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur celui là. On approche du dernier chapitre du premier volet._

_À la prochaine._

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Puzzle**

Helen et James soupirèrent en choeur. Depuis quelques heures déjà ils travaillaient à résoudre un problème beaucoup trop bien mis sur pied. En plus d'utiliser des procédés plus illogiques les uns que les autres, la Cabale ne semblait pas savoir où elle allait, comme si elle était aveugle. Ce qui les laissait avec peu d'indices pour continuer.

-Les deux femmes retrouvées par la police il y a plusieurs heures, fit James en montrant deux photos, et puis les quatre femmes dont nous parlait Rikard et Kristof. Kimeki Clostrail et Jessica Werminker sont deux de nos membres et d'après les photographies, les deux ont été assassinées de la même manière, différente de toutes les autres.

-Elle font partie de la catégorie « imitation de l'imitation » ?

-Exactement.

Helen eu l'air soucieuse.

-Je...je crois que nous avons suspecté Nikola trop rapidement.

James soupira et déplaça les photos, les inter changeant, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à résoudre son problème.

-Qu'en savons-nous ? Que savons-nous de toute manière de cette affaire ? Il n'y a pas moyen de prouver la culpabilité ou l'innocence de quiconque.

Elle arrêta de regarder les photos et alla chercher un tableau sur roulettes qu'elle tira jusqu'à leur table de travail. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans une salle quelconque du Sanctuaire où il y avait néanmoins de la place pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire. James la regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

-Nous sautons des étapes. Nous allons trop vite. C'est ce qui donne un avantage à la Cabale. Nous laissons passer des détails j'en suis certaine.

Il hocha la tête, jusque là en accord avec ce qu'elle disait.

-Reprenons du début. Voyons ce que l'on sait et cela nous dira ce qui nous reste à savoir.

Elle lui lança un marqueur qu'il attrapa sans grand mal. Elle en avait gardé un et se tenait devant le tableau.

-Bonne idée.

-Je t'écoute James...

-Donc...le tout à commencé...avec la base de Clint je crois bien...L'attaque de la toxine, puis des créatures. La toxine certainement pour disperser les forces canadiennes, puis les créatures pour les éliminer.

Helen notait en résumé ce que l'homme disait au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions.

-Je ne crois pas réellement que l'attaque était destinée à quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une donnée manquante.

-Donnée que je crois pouvoir vous fournir...

Helen et James se tournèrent vers John qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui regardait le tableau.

-Ah oui ?

John croisa le regard sceptique de son vieil ami et s'avança dans la pièce, encore un peu malaisé, comme si ses blessures guérissaient certes, mais comme si elles ne l'étaient pas encore totalement.

-Certes. Pendant ma détention, j'ai pu me permettre de récolter moi-même des informations. Pas de façon directe bien entendue. Disons que mon bourreau semblait...un peu trop sûr de lui-même.

James fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, le laissant continuer.

-Christopher Shanks. Il s'agit du nom de mon agresseur. Se vantant de ses mérites, il m'a avouer lui-même que l'attaque contre la base canadienne n'était qu'une façon de détourner l'attention ainsi que d'attirer Nikola afin qu'il nous rejoigne.

-Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? Cet homme aurait pu te donner un faux nom...

-Oui. Je l'avoue, mais la Cabale à trop d'assurance pour prendre ces mesures de sécurité.

James du donner le point à John tandis qu'Helen notait les nouvelles informations apportées par l'autre homme.

-Et pour Nikola ?

-Ils ne m'ont pas réellement parlé du rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans cette histoire, mais j'imagine que le poison n'a pas d'utilité insignifiante dans cette histoire...

Le Docteur Watson releva la tête vers son ami qui venait de parler. Ce détail venait de faire ressurgir ce morceau qu'ils avaient oublié: Nikola. Il était arrivé de la cité des vampires et les avait rejoint rapidement, comme s'il avait été au courant de l'attaque. Pourtant il les avait aidé...

-Note ceci à propos de Nikola Helen, lui demanda James gentiment. La femme s'exécuta rapidement.

Elle ne remarqua pas, comme elle écrivait, le regard de John et de James se croiser. Étonnamment, le tueur de sang froid détourna le regard en premier. James le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait d'Helen.

-Ils se croient tout-puissants Helen, ils croient qu'ils auront une chance de faire tomber les Sanctuaires. Ils n'ont jamais abandonné l'idée de vous mettre à terre, tous, sans exception.

La femme se tourna vers lui, puis soupira. Hochant la tête, elle lui montra qu'elle était au courant de ces quelques légers détails. Il voyait par contre qu'elle était loin d'en être indifférente. Premièrement, la Cabale la mettait en colère, deuxièmement, elle était totalement exaspérée par leurs façons de faire. La Cabale devait être arrêté à tous prix.

-Merci John.

Il hocha la tête à son tour.

-Disons qu'après l'inquiétude que je t'ai apporté...

Helen arrêta subitement d'écrire et se tourna vers lui, se demandant comment il osait insinuer ce genre de chose. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils se regardaient, elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'était inquiéter. Beaucoup. Trop peut-être. Il ne releva pas son manque d'argumentation, puis se tourna vers James.

-C'est tout ce dont je me souviens pour le moment. Je t'en parle s'il y a quoi que ce soit ?

-Oui, j'apprécierai, répondit le médecin en détournant les yeux le premier cette fois.

John hocha la tête, puis sortit de la salle comme il était venu, laissant les deux autres dans la perplexité la plus totale.

-Donc...mis à part ça ? Fit Helen en revenant la première de sa surprise.

-Après le Sanctuaire Canadien...les jeunes femmes assassinées, les soldats dans les ruelles de la Vieille Ville et l'explosion de la voiture.

Elle nota très rapidement les informations qu'elle avait déjà sur cet événement.

-On sait, fit d'elle, d'après nos renseignements, que le Cabale possède sa propre petite armée de soldats bien entraînés. Vous en avez tué quelques-uns cette fois-là, plus après, puis encore un peu il y a deux jours.

James approuva ses dires.

-Bien que je ne crois pas que nous les ayons suffisamment affaiblit pour en tirer une quelconque importance...commenta James.

James et elle continuèrent leurs recherches, remplissant le tableau plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait trouvé. À la fin, ils se laissèrent tombés sur des sièges devant le tout et réfléchirent, chacun dans leurs pensées, en silence, sans rien ajouter de plus. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Helen pousse un long soupir.

-Je ne crois pas que ça suffise. Nous comprenons simplement tous les pièges pour capturer John. Au final, mais pourquoi lui ?

James ne répondit pas à sa question, le regard sur les mots écrits pas la jeune femme, mais il ne les voyait plus. Sa tête fonctionnait à plein régime sur ce mystère et ce qu'il croyait comprendre était trop dangereux pour qu'il puisse le divulguer avant d'en être certain. Il se redressa sur ses pieds, attirant le regard de son amie sur lui.

-Je dois aller m'assurer de quelque chose. Je reviens ensuite je t'assure, je me demande simplement...

Il ne continua pas sa pensée et laissa Helen à son tableau remplit. La femme le regarda partir en se disant que son ami se poussait trop. L'enquête allait certainement le tuer. Il y mettait la même détermination que celle de l'Éventreur et ça lui faisait peur, très peur. Qu'il se prenne un mur une nouvelle fois. Qu'il perde totalement confiance en lui. Déjà qu'elle le trouvait plus sombre qu'avant, trop sombre...

Soupirant, elle sortit de la salle alors qu'Ashley accourrait vers elle. Mère et fille se regardèrent que quelques secondes avant que la fille ne réagisse.

-Je te cherchais !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ashley reprit son souffle et toussota un peu.

-Il y a une autre fille qui est morte !

Les deux femmes s'élancèrent ensuite d'un même mouvement et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la Cage Principale, Will les attendait avec Henry à côté. Ce dernier pianotait sur son écran tactile. Il releva à peine la tête vers Helen.

-J'ai des nouveautés sur cela aussi, les jeunes femmes retrouvées, mis-à-part l'alliée hongroise, sont des Phénomènes.

Helen haussa un sourcil.

-Donc ?

-Je sais que ça ne nous aide pas, mais ça nous permet d'être totalement certains qu'il s'agit d'un acte de la Cabale.

-Et aussi que la deuxième série de meurtre ne fait pas de différence entre Phénomènes et simple humain. Merci Henry.

-Aucun problème.

Il retourna s'enfermer dans sa bulle, le stylet glissant sur l'écran rapidement.

-Et pour la fille ?

-Une prostituée, commença Will en attirant son regard. Tuée de la façon première.

-La Cabale.

-Oui, mais la deuxième série pourrait totalement être de la Cabale aussi.

-J'en suis certaine, mais il s'agit peut-être d'un indépendant.

-Comme en « freelance »?

-Exactement.

Will haussa les sourcils. Il lui montra le corps qu'Helen examina rapidement. Elle en avait vu des morts, des gens déchiquetés, égorgés, étranglés, violés, etc, mais elle avait un peu de misère à voir ces morts-là. Lui rappelant trop l'époque de l'Éventreur, ces morts venaient la chercher profondément. Elle soupira.

-Même conclusion.

Ashley, Will et Henry regardèrent la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Elle était jeune, trop jeune. Comme la majorité des personnes assassinées avant le temps.

-Des détails manquent, fit remarquer Will.

-Nous le savons et nous les cherchons, mais la Cabale...

Elle les regarda un moment et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que ce ne soit pas aussi grave, aussi pire, aussi difficile. Évidemment, la vie ne pouvait être toujours facile, elle le savait, mais les Sanctuaires se relevaient doucement de leurs problèmes antérieurs avec la Cabale. Elle avait peur qu'ils ne soient pas assez préparé. En fait, s'il fallait déclarer la guerre, les Sanctuaires n'étaient pas prêts. Elle non plus.

-La Cabale à une longueur d'avance, finit-elle sombrement.


	17. Conversation apaisante

_Le chapitre 17 ! On avance, on avance. Je suis réellement désolé de poster aussi lentement, mais je fais la Nanowrimo, j'ai des études et le deuxième volet n'est pas encore commencer. Je suis un peu sur le stress en ce moment en fait xD_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

Chapitre 17: Conversation apaisante**

James s'était directement dirigé vers la chambre de Nikola après sa conversation avec Helen. Évidemment, la conversation avait été houleuse, les deux hommes ne s'aimant guère plus que nécessaire, mais il avait put faire sa demande au vampire. Demande qui avait été acceptée malgré son ton carnassier et son regard de mauvaise foi. Assis sur le toit, James ne doutait pas de Tesla. Il se doutait qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il avait beau être un homme des plus exécrable, il le savait beaucoup trop fier pour ne pas respecter sa parole. Il n'avait donc aucune inquiétude à ce propos. Évidemment, en arriver à ce genre d'extrême, ce n'était ni son genre, ni de son goût, mais cette enquête le tuerait certainement s'il ne trouvait pas une solution plus...économique dirons-nous.

-C'est toujours certain de vous trouvez là lorsque l'on vous cherche, commenta Will en montant le rejoindre.

James se tourna vers lui.

-Vous avez pris l'habitude de me rejoindre on dirait William.

-Au vue de ce qui arrive...

Le jeune homme ne continua pas sa phrase. James se douta que c'était sûrement pour ne pas paraître vexant ou insultant.

-...vous préférez ne pas me laisser seul, finit James pour lui, sans un sourire certes, mais sans reproches non plus, le regard dans le vague, au loin, là où la vieille ville prenait ses droits.

Will ne répondit pas et suivit son regard.

-Vous pensez encore à ça ?

James hocha la tête.

-Tant que cette affaire ne sera pas régler, elle me hantera jour et nuit.

Le jeune analyste porta un regard sur son aîné. Il lui semblait que James avait vieillit, tant le poids qui croulait sur ses épaules semblait lourd à porter. Il devait avouer être dérangé lui aussi par cette enquête, mais pas au point d'en être obsédé comme le plus vieux.

-Votre façon de faire est pire que celle de Magnus...

James eu finalement un sourire.

-Helen aime son travail et travaille trop, mais l'obsession n'a jamais fait partit de son vocabulaire. Même si elle planche sur ses problèmes plus longtemps que les mortels, elle a une façon de faire plus efficace que moi pour sa santé.

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur les blocs surélevés du toit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Le plus vieux n'était nullement dérangé par la présence du plus jeune et ce, même si celui-ci avait le don d'arriver lorsqu'il était dans ses réflexions sombres. Avait-il un radar pour ce genre de pensées ?

-Vous ne devriez pas trop pousser...

-Cela vous me l'avez déjà dit.

-Et je suis sérieux.

James soupira.

-Vous ne pouvez saisir toute l'importance qu'à cette enquête pour moi. Je ne vous l'expliquerai pas non plus, mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés ou bien même laisser une seconde de plus d'avance à la Cabale.

William le regarda, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne dites pas docteur...

L'interpellé ne regardait pas le psychologue. Il avait plutôt porté de nouveau le regard au loin, comme attiré par quelques délires d'éloignement. Pourtant, il pensait encore et toujours à cette affaire. Ils l'avaient dit: il en était obsédé, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Watson ?

James se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai une théorie. Une théorie sombre qui n'augure rien de bon, répondit finalement James à sa question silencieuse.

-Pourquoi ne la divulguez-vous pas ?

L'aîné serra ses bras contre son corps.

-Je veux être certain de ce que j'avance. Je ne veux pas créer de cataclysme là où il n'y a peut-être que le reflet de la folie d'un vieil homme.

-Vous avez peur de vous tromper...devina Will.

-Comme tout le monde William, comme tout le monde. Personne n'accepte les échecs, personne ne les souhaite.

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes...

Posté à une fenêtre d'une autre aile, John les voyait parfaitement discuter, sans entendre leur conversation. Il avait la téléportation, mais pas l'oreille bionique. Par contre, il voyait parfaitement bien tous les signes d'obsession, d'inquiétude et de fatigue qui pointait sur le visage de son vieil ami, même de la lointaine fenêtre où il était posté. Il connaissait si bien James, qu'il pouvait l'analyser comme ce dernier le ferait aussi facilement, mais de n'importe qui. La seule personne que John pouvait se vanter de tout connaître, c'était lui. Même Helen lui était imprévisible contrairement à James. Normal si l'on voyait le fait qu'il l'avait connu en premier.

Baissant le regard sur le papier qu'il avait à la main, son regard se fit légèrement plus soucieux à mesure qu'il le lisait. Remontant le regard vers la fenêtre, il eu un soupir. Il n'allait pas mieux que son ami, si ce n'était pire. Sortant de la salle où il s'était enfermé, il croisa Henry qui le fuit du regard, puis Big Guy qui semblait de moins en moins enclin à le voir se balader dans le Sanctuaire.

Il savait que le meurtre des prostituées imitant son oeuvre faisait gronder toute personne le connaissant, lui le premier. Malheureusement, il n'y pouvait rien si la Cabale avait décidé d'être peu originale. En fait, au plus profond de lui, le tueur était vexé. Surtout que les imitations étaient bâclés. Du travail d'amateur. Se giflant mentalement, il essaya de changer le cours de ses pensées.

-Druitt !

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de sa fille à l'autre bout du corridor. Il la fixa un moment sans qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

-Ma mère veut te parler.

Elle s'en fut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et avec le même manque de manières auquel il s'était accoutumé avec le temps. Le 21e siècle rendait réellement les enfants plus mal élevés à chaque génération qui passait. Certes à l'époque victorienne les gens étaient beaucoup trop coincés et intolérants, mais au moins il y avait un semblait d'ordre plus construit qu'à cette nouvelle époque.

Étant donné que la maîtresse de la maison voulait le voir, il n'allait pas la faire attendre. La nuit tomberait sous peu. Il était au moins 23 heures, il en était certain. Tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Helen alors que James et Will descendait du toit, repoussé par le froid grandissant.

-Venez, allons parler au chaud...

William suivit James dans les dédales du Sanctuaire et se dirigea vers une aile où il n'allait que très rarement. Se souciant peu des quelques résidents qui marchaient encore à cette heure, il guida sa jeune connaissance jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il ne le fit évidemment pas entrer dans sa chambre, mais plutôt dans son salon privé où brûlait un feu dans l'âtre. Tout pour réchauffer le corps et l'âme. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, puis fit de même.

Tous deux étaient assis face à face, avec à côté d'eux, placé juste entre les deux, le foyer. Le feu qui y brûlait était atrocement agréable pour Will qui devenait agacé par les changements de température. À toujours être soit dehors, soit à l'intérieur en alternance, il était certain de tomber malade au bout d'un moment. Heureusement, ce n'était pas encore arrivé et il ne le souhaitait pas du tout.

-Donc... ?

-Comme je le disais la Cabale est notre ennemie depuis même avant que vous ne soyez embauché. Il y a toujours eu une très grande compétition entre les deux camps, mais nous n'avons jamais eu la même vision. Si la Cabale pense que les Phénomènes sont un danger pour la race humaine et qu'il vaut mieux tous les anéantir, les Sanctuaires préfèrent une approche plus conventionnelle. Certes, nous savons les dangers des Phénomènes, mais nous sommes aussi au courant du danger que représente l'humanité en soi. Nous avons donc décidé de protéger les Phénomènes et les humains les uns des autres. Vivre à l'intérieur d'un de ces Sanctuaires permet de comprendre que l'humain et le Phénomène peuvent cohabiter sans aucune difficulté. Nous vivons tous très bien les uns avec les autres.

-Avec le lot normal de problèmes.

James eu un sourire.

-Certes, mais ce détail se remarque entre humains aussi.

-Je le sais bien.

Le plus vieux arrangea quelque chose à son poignet.

-Cela vous a pris du temps n'est-ce pas ? Demanda James comme s'il s'agissait surtout d'une constatation.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-À vous entendre parler, il m'est possible de voir que vous n'avez pas totalement classé les humains et les Phénomènes dans la même catégorie.

William tourna son regard vers le feu et James su ainsi qu'il avait vu juste.

-Ce n'est pas un mal jeune homme. Cela veut simplement dire que vous n'êtes pas encore totalement à l'aise avec notre monde et ça, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

-Vous avez raison...je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa alors que John entrait dans la salle. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir Will dans la pièce, s'attendant à trouver James seul, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de la présence du plus jeune dans les appartements de son ami.

-Helen...est venue me voir...

James regarda John, se demandant pourquoi il venait lui dire cela à lui.

-Pour que je vienne te parler.

Voilà qui expliquait le tout. Soupirant, James l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-il d'un ton las.

-J'en doute mon vieil ami, mais je sais déjà comment tu fonctionnes. Je faisais simplement t'avertir que la maîtresse des lieux s'inquiétait pour toi.

-Elle me le fait elle-même savoir à sa façon je t'assure.

-Et comment va votre jambe ? Demanda Will alors que John prenait difficilement place dans l'un des sièges de la pièce.

-Aussi bien que faire se peut, merci de vous en soucier.

Le ton n'était guère aimable, mais il voyait l'effort, aussi Will préféra-t-il ne rien ajouter. Les trois discutèrent un moment ensemble. Ou plutôt James et John firent la conversation même s'il lui arrivait, parfois, de s'incruster pour dire un commentaire concernant l'affaire, puis s'enfermait de nouveau dans son mutisme. Il préférait presque écouter les deux autres qui semblaient avoir beaucoup à dire que de parler. Il se disait, en les regardant, qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude de travailler ainsi à l'époque où James enquêtait sur le cas de Jack l'Éventreur. Il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il formait un duo de choc extrêmement efficace. Si à l'époque les dires de John étaient surtout des mensonges, l'ancien Éventreur semblait travailler sérieusement, encourageant donc James à continuer sans périr de lassitude et d'angoisse. Lorsque Druitt se retira dans ses appartements, pas très loin de ceux de James à vrai dire, pour la nuit, les deux autres restèrent un moment à parler, puis le silence tomba entre eux. James s'enferma dans ses pensées et lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, Will dormait sur son siège.

Souriant, légèrement attendrit à cet habitude que les Cinq avaient aussi, de s'endormir un peu n'importe où, James se leva et alla prendre une couverture dans les armoires afin d'en recouvrir Will. Ainsi, si le feu venait à s'éteindre, le jeune n'attraperait pas froid. Le laissant là, il se dirigea vers une porte qu'il franchit et qui menait à sa propre chambre. Il ne se changea pas. Il n'avait pas le courage d'endossé la vue de sa machine et s'endormit donc sur le dos, sur les draps, aucunement changé et le visage légèrement agité par quelques soubresauts.


	18. Crise

_Ça s'en vient les amis, ne désespérez pas trop. La fin arrive et avec elle le début du deuxième volet. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant suivre le déroulement de l'histoire. J'ai un peu quitté la situation amoureuse d'Helen, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va revenir en force._

_Oh et faites pas trop attention aux caractères des personnages. Ils sont tous à bout de nerfs..._

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Crise**

James se réveilla le lendemain matin très tôt. William ronflait dans l'autre pièce et le plus vieux décida de quitter sa chambre sans réveiller l'autre homme qui dormait dans le salon. De toute façon, les jeunes avaient besoin de repos. Les vieux veillaient. Marchant, il continuait de consacrer la grande majorité de ses pensées à l'enquête. Comme s'il n'y avait que ça dans l'existence. Il ne savait pas réellement par où il se dirigeait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance dans sa tête. Il se déplaçait. C'était l'important. Tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment, c'était de réfléchir et de marcher, même s'il n'avait aucune destination prévue.

-James !

Il se tourna vers Helen qui marchait rapidement vers lui pour le rattraper.

-Bonjour Helen.

La jeune femme calqua son rythme de pas avec le sien et ils marchèrent ainsi ensemble, toujours sans destination quelconque.

-Bien dormit ? Demanda la jeune femme. Il devina rapidement qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, John l'avait prévenu la veille qu'elle risquait d'insister.

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. La discussion d'hier m'a peut-être aidé.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et il eu un léger sourire.

-John, le jeune William et moi avons tenu réunion dans mon salon privé.

Elle hocha ensuite la tête.

-Voila pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon protégé.

-Oui désolé...il est trop curieux et moi trop bavard.

Ils continuèrent un moment en silence, sans réellement ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Et toi ? Le sommeil ?

-Bon, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai eu un peu de misère pour m'endormir.

Le silence revint. Cela signifiait donc que des deux côtés de la conversation, les questions flottaient autour d'eux. Ils voulaient savoir, sans réellement avoir le courage de le demander. Pourtant, ils devraient bien avoir une conversation sérieuse s'ils voulaient que ces questions disparaissent. James regarda devant lui, puis soupira.

-Helen, j'aimerais que tu me parles de quelque chose...

Elle ne dit mot, croyant savoir ce qu'il demanderait. Elle hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Nikola ?

-C'est John qui t'a parlé ?

-Oui...et non. Je sais remarqué les choses. L'ambiguïté que je vois m'inquiète. Je suis inquiet pour toi, pour tes sentiments.

-J'avoue ne pas savoir moi-même où tout cela va me mener. Je...

-Il y a un temps pour tout, lui assura James calmement.

-Je trouve que tout cela à eu un mauvais 'timing'...

James eu un léger rire bref.

-Il est rare que nous contrôlions nos vies.

Helen soupira. Elle était d'accord avec lui. Sinon, jamais rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. La Cabale ne serait pas en train de gagner du terrain. James se tourna vers elle, tout en continuant à marcher.

-Je me demande pourquoi ton coeur a pris cent ans pour se réveiller.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Il ne s'est jamais réellement endormit. Ashley m'empêchait d'y penser, voilà tout.

Il marchait tranquillement, l'écoutant comme aucun autre homme dans son entourage n'aurait pu le faire. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Moins oppressée qu'elle ne se sentait avec les autres. Elle n'avait pas à se censurer, elle n'avait pas à faire attention à ses mots. James prenait tout, endurait tout. Cet homme était le plus malheureux du monde, elle en était certaine, mais il avait une générosité qui n'avait pas son pareil. Lui qui ne possédait plus grande positivité donnait pourtant aux autres ses sourires, sa douceur, sa tendresse, et ce, sans jamais faillir.

-Pour y revenir, que te dit ton coeur ?

La femme regarda au loin.

-Je ne comprend plus son dialecte...

James posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Helen ?

-Ils ont refermé sur moi un piège que je n'ai pu éviter...

Il ne dit plus rien, la laissant parler naturellement, ne la forçant pas, ne la poussant pas.

-Je crois que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi lorsque John a mis en danger la vie d'Ashley. Je crois que ça fait trop longtemps que je suis toute seule. J'ai besoin d'une présence à mes côtés, même si je sais parfaitement qu'ils sont dangereux.

Elle rapprocha son corps de celui de James, sans que leur chemin ne s'arrête.

-Dangereux surtout pour toi Helen...

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Un lien unit les Cinq James...un lien qu'il est difficile d'oublier. Nous vivons les uns avec les autres depuis au moins un siècle. Nous ignorer est impossible et malgré notre haine et nos problèmes, nous revenons toujours les uns vers les autres. Mon coeur a l'air d'un pendule en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait plus. Autant que moi je ne sais plus.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules en une manière protectrice. Trouvait-il dommage que son coeur ne tourne qu'autour de Nikola et John ? Peut-être. Un peu, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait de l'importance en ce moment. Loin de là. Il devait aider Helen à s'en sortir, et ce malgré les meurtres, malgré l'enquête, malgré le danger que représentait la Cabale.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de moi, ajouta-t-elle, il y a des choses plus importantes que mes problèmes de coeur.

-Il n'y a jamais eu plus important que toi.

Le silence tomba raide après ses paroles. Jamais il n'avait fait une révélation plus directe et brusque que celle-là et Helen ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Que pouvait-elle dire à un homme qui avait toujours été son protecteur et confident et qui lui sortait une phrase pareille ? Évidemment, ça lui réchauffait le coeur, mais elle ne savait comment l'interpréter.

-Magnus ! Docteur !

James et Helen se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Henry qui courrait vers eux. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant eux, essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux, un peu penché. Il reprit son souffle, puis se redressa le plus rapidement possible.

-Nous avons un problème...

Helen le regarda un moment.

-Explique-toi Henry, demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, malgré que l'arrivée plutôt brutale de son protégé lui faisait peur.

-Nous avons reçu une alerte du Sanctuaire parisien. Bon, ils n'ont pas jugé bon de l'envoyer en anglais, mais le traducteur de la base de donnée à fait le boulot à leur place.

-Henry ! Moins de détails et plus de faits ! S'exclama Helen, exaspérée.

-Ah oui ! Pardon...

James avait hâte qu'il en vienne aux faits justement étant donné que sa petite protégée était à la tête du Sanctuaire parisien.

-Claire Desboisées a été attaquée cette nuit et nous n'en avons plus aucune trace.

James sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il était responsable de cette gamine ! Il était censé veiller sur elle et voilà comment cela se terminait...elle qui avait peur la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. S'il s'était écouté au lieu de rester en Amérique, il serait partit pour Paris. En plus d'être la plus jeune dirigeante du réseau, elle avait déjà eu quelques problèmes dans le passé.

-Retrouvez-la.

Henry se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-Vivante ou morte, mais je vous en prie, retrouvez-la...

James les quitta sur ces mots, sans même ajouter quelque chose, sans même s'excuser pour sa brusquerie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette enquête allait le rendre fou. Premièrement, la Cabale imitait Jack l'Éventreur en tuant des prostituées, puis, peu à peu, c'était à des gens du réseaux que leur ennemi s'attaquait. Ils avaient un espion dans les lieux, avec eux. Il y avait anguille sous roche quelque part. Il en était certain. Sinon comment la Cabale était arrivé à percer les défenses pour s'attaquer à trois des leurs ? Jessika était sortit, ce qui expliquait la facilité de la Cabale à la retrouver, mais Nomeki et Claire n'étaient pas du genre à sortir de la protection des murs.

L'image de Claire éventrée et égorgée s'imposa à sa mémoire et il s'arrêta brusquement, se soutenant rapidement à un mur comme ses jambes lâchaient. Il resta immobile, respirant lentement. Il se poussait depuis le début de cette enquête et son corps le lui faisait ressentir. Du moins, son exosquelette vu ses jambes paralysées. L'air semblait s'être bloqué dans la gorge et James comprit rapidement qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Loin était la dernière fois où ce genre de crise l'avait assaillit.

-James !

James se sentit soutenu lorsque son corps lâcha et il se vit relever. Il reconnut les bras plus vite qu'il ne reconnut la voix. John le soutenait de son mieux, l'inquiétude se voyant sur son visage.

-James !

Sa voix fit l'effet escompté et James empoigna ses bras pour se soutenir de lui-même, reposant ses jambes tremblantes sur le sol. Il s'agrippa à son ami et tenta de respirer.

-Du calme mon vieil ami, du calme...

La poigne de son ami et son étreinte le calmèrent lentement. Lorsque la réalité insuffla un nouveau souffle à ses poumons, il poussa un étrange soupir où se mêlaient la plainte et le souffle. Il releva la tête vers John, les sourcils froncés, une sorte de menace silencieuse dans le regard.

-Retrouve-la John.

L'autre homme eu un regard surpris, puis coupable. Il hocha la tête.

-Tu me la ramènes.

Il grognait presque et les éclairs qui perçaient dans ses yeux auraient presque pu ébranler ou effrayer l'armoire à glace.

-Vivante...

John le lâcha et quitta le Sanctuaire rapidement, disparaissant dès qu'il fut sortit des limites du bouclier électromagnétique.

James se laissa tomber le long du mur avec un sursaut mêlant sanglot et lassitude. Atterrissant sur le sol, il soupira, puis resta là, espérant que John la retrouverait avant la Cabale et qu'il la sauverait. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son ancien ami...


	19. Introduction au drame

_Désolé de mon retard, je sais que ce n'est pas jojo tout ça. Je ne suis plus certain d'aimer la fin de cette première partie, sincèrement. Je suis vraiment désolé si comme moi ça finit par vous décevoir. Et notez encore que les personnages sont à bout de nerfs, d'où leur passe OOC..._

_**Jana:** Ça fait un long moment que je voudrais te remercier pour tes reviews. Il n'y en a presque pas une où tu n'as pas laissé un mot et tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir. Merci sincèrement et j'espère ne jamais trop te décevoir..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Introduction au drame**

Courir. Sans s'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle mourait. C'était certain. Elle en était certaine. Donc, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle courait depuis plusieurs minutes, des heures pour elle, et ce, malgré la blessure à son côté. Elle courait. La peur lui donnait des ailes. La peur la poussait si fort qu'elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur ni la fatigue que ses jambes ressentaient de plus en plus. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, son coeur battant la chamade, Claire s'élançait dans les rues de Paris comme si le Diable même était à ses trousses. La nuit se resserrait autour d'elle, amplifiant son sentiment d'insécurité et sa panique.

Elle avait quitté son Sanctuaire dans un tel état de panique que ses subordonnés avaient du sonner l'alarme. Elle l'espérait de tout son coeur, car ainsi, peut-être que quelqu'un réussirait à la retrouver avant que son poursuivant ne la rattrape. En sortant de son Sanctuaire, elle avait réussit à le semer, mais il l'avait rattrapée. Maintenant, elle courait pour sa vie, le coeur à la limite de la crise cardiaque tant sa crise d'angoisse frôlait le point de non-retour. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle peur. Elle avait beau être une dirigeante, elle était jeune et nouvelle, peu habitué au danger direct. Certes, elle avait vécu les morts, les corps mutilés, les menaces indirectes, mais elle n'avait jamais été blessée jusque là. Du moins pas aussi grièvement qu'elle ne l'était présentement. Elle ne pourrait en mourir, sauf si son agresseur réussissait à l'attraper. Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre, mais elle commençait à sentir la faiblesse de ses membres revenir. Elle ne pourrait durer longtemps. Elle le savait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que continuer à courir pour sa propre sécurité. De là à savoir si cela ferait une différence...en courant elle le saurait.

Des bras forts l'attrapèrent contre un torse musclé alors qu'elle se débattait en hurlant. Soudain, l'espace se fit oppressant et elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était téléporté que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix soulagée de James crier son nom. Elle cessa de se débattre et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son protecteur la serrer contre lui. Elle perdit connaissance.

-John...

Comprenant sans peine la demande, il la souleva prudemment du sol et suivit James rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Arrivés là, James lui demanda de la déposer dans un des lits et il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, nettoyant les blessures, examinant les plaies, vérifiant ses points vitaux. Tout cela sous le regard étrange de John qui s'était reculé pour lui laisser de la place. James était trop occupé pour remarquer cette étrange lueur dans son regard.

-Merci...John...

Il se tourna finalement vers son ami lorsqu'il fut sûr à 100% que la petite était hors de danger.

-...de l'avoir retrouvée vivante...

John hocha la tête.

-Je crois bien être arrivé à temps, la petite était poursuivit par un homme lorsque je l'ai retrouvé. Je suis arrivé tout juste avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

Le coeur de James se serra. Une seconde trop tard et la jeune Claire aurait disparut de la surface de la terre comme les deux autres recrues avant elle.

-Ils ont visé haut cette fois, remarqua le médecin en retourna aux soins de sa protégée.

-Il s'agit d'une dirigeante n'est-ce pas ? Demanda John.

-Oui, il s'agit de la jeune dirigeante française que tu as vu pendant la réunion hier. Claire Desboisées.

-Hm...

Après avoir soignée la plaie qu'elle avait au côté, James se laissa tomber sur un siège, retirant ses gants et les jetant. Il souffla un peu, essayant de calmer les battements sauvages de son coeur.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle, fit remarquer John en s'asseyant tout près de lui.

-Claire était jeune quand nous l'avons trouvé. Ses parents venaient de se faire assassinés par les gens de la Cabale. Nous avons décidé de la prendre sous notre aile et Helen a décidé de la laisser aux bons soins de mon Sanctuaire. Elle a grandit à Londres malgré son origine française et c'est moi qui l'ai suggérée à Helen pour qu'elle prenne la tête du Sanctuaire parisien. Depuis Helen, il n'y a jamais eu de dirigeant aussi jeune.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a été si facile à atteindre.

James lui lança un regard qui l'obligea à ne rien ajouter.

-Elle était supposée avoir une garde rapprochée, justement à cause de son âge. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils l'ont laissés sans surveillance.

John soupira.

-Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus...la jeune femme était rendue bien loin de son Sanctuaire lorsque je l'ai retrouvée.

James regarda Claire qui dormait présentement d'un sommeil serein malgré ce qui venait d'arriver. Ça le rassurait qu'elle soit passé de l'inconscience au sommeil. Ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus en danger de mort et ses signes vitaux étaient normaux. Tout pour son plaisir. Il en était heureux, et soulagé. Elle était en sécurité maintenant.

Helen pénétra rapidement dans la salle.

-Vous l'avez retrouvée !

Elle arriva au chevet de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son front, vérifiant à son tour toutes les constantes de Claire.

-John l'a retrouvée.

Elle se tourna vers John et lui sourit.

-Merci...

L'autre hocha la tête au remerciement, mais ne répondit rien, laissant Helen tourner toute son attention sur sa collègue.

-Nous la garderons en salle de repos pour le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle sortit son talkie-walkie.

-Henry, j'aurais besoin que vous veniez chercher une patiente pour l'amener en salle de repos.

_-Tout de suite Doc, c'est comme si c'était fait._

Elle le rangea par la suite dans sa poche et se tourna vers James.

-Elle est hors de danger maintenant. J...

-Oui Helen...ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hocha la tête, sans relever le fait qu'il l'ait interrompu. John les regardait tout deux sans se sentir de trop. Ils étaient ensemble. Aucun besoin de parole pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. C'était ainsi entre les trois et ce le serait toujours.

Quelques instants plus tard, Henry arriva enfin et pu repartir avec Claire Desboisées dont il poussa la civière jusqu'à la chambre de repos. Will l'accompagnait au cas où. Les trois furent de nouveau seuls et Helen se tourna vers James.

-As-tu vu Nikola récemment ?

-J'ai demandé à Nikola un service...il reviendra sûrement très bientôt.

Elle semblait surprise de ce fait, mais préféra ne pas poser de question. Sur cette enquête, James semblait extrêmement sérieux et secret, ce qui lui faisait presque peur. Y avait-il quelque chose dont elle n'était pas au courant mais qu'elle devrait ? Quelque chose d'important et de peut-être dangereux ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, car le regard de James ne laissait entrevoir aucun indice, comme s'il s'était coupé du monde afin de mieux réfléchir.

-Bien. Au moins avons-nous cela de régler. C'était le mieux que nous pouvions faire.

James hocha la tête.

-C'est une vie que l'on aura sauvée, se soulagea James avec un léger soupir.

-Oui, justement. Penses-y comme tel.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et suivit les deux autres dans les dédales du Sanctuaire. Ils allaient retourner à l'enquête. Pas qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de Claire, mais étant donné qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, ils pouvaient travailler sans culpabiliser ou sans paraître inhumains. Malheureusement, comme la Cabale n'attendrait pas qu'ils aient finit de guérir Claire d'esprit et de corps pour recommencer à les attaquer. James se promis par contre que dès qu'elle se réveillerait, il serait le premier à aller à son chevet pour la rassurer.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la Cage principale, Will annonça par communication que Nikola était rentré et qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Lorsqu'il entra, il s'avança directement vers James, sans même saluer les deux autres avec lui.

-J'ai été voir ce que tu m'as demander, et c'est comme ce que tu craignais.

James grogna.

-Il va falloir...

-...que vous alliez voir, certes, mais avant toute chose, je dois t'avertir que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Il va falloir éviter la vue des chiens de la Cabale qui rôdent autour.

Helen suivait la conversation en fronçant les sourcils, puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas pressés de lui en faire part.

-Ce ne sont pas les chiens de la Cabale comme tu dis qui m'inquiète...mais plutôt s'ils ont pu...

-Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y a aucun danger pour ce léger détail. Évidemment, ils ont essayé, mais ils ne sont pas encore assez intelligents pour percer à jour des secrets au moins mille fois plus vieux qu'eux.

Helen remarqua que même John ne les écoutait plus. Quand les gens se mettaient à parler en énigme, il préférait de loin arrêter d'y porter attention. Il comprenait sans peine que ça ne le regardait pas et ne se compliquait pas la vie avec ça.

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

James se tourna vers Helen et soupira.

-Nikola revient d'Inde.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Quand même pas jusque là ?

-Oui, la Cabale en a trouver l'emplacement, répondit James tout aussi soucieux.

-Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, ils n'ont pas pu entrer.

Helen sembla soulagée par ce qu'elle apprenait.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Demanda-t-elle à James.

-M'y rendre.

Elle en sursauta presque.

-James, c'est de la folie !

-Pas si John m'accompagne. Pour m'y rendre de toute façon, je n'aurais guère le choix.

Il croisa le regard désapprobateur de la femme.

-Il faut que quelqu'un mette à jour quelques parties du plan de la Cabale et il faut que quelqu'un reste au Sanctuaire pour veiller à la continuité de l'enquête sur le terrain. À part me ronger les sangs, je ne sers absolument à rien en restant ici, tandis que si je pars là-bas, j'ai une chance de découvrir le dernier indice qu'il me faut.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis secoua la tête.

-Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être tuer.

L'autre secoua à son tour la tête.

-Je ne crains pas les attaques de la Cabale.

John s'avança légèrement.

-Je ne le quitterais pas du regard.

James et lui échangèrent un regard qui échappa aux deux autres, puis Helen soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas en venir à bout. Contre James seul, peut-être aurait-elle eu une chance, mais s'ils s'y mettaient à deux contre elle, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les laisser partir. Elle hocha la tête.

-Faites vite et soyez prudent.

Sortant son talkie-walkie, elle demanda à Henry de faire disparaître le bouclier pendant 4 secondes le temps que John puisse se téléporter. Dès qu'ils furent disparut, le bouclier fut remis en place et Helen regarda au sol.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Helen, James sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, la rassura Nikola les bras croisés.

-Justement Nikola, c'est ce qui m'inquiète plus que tout.


	20. Épilogue

_Bonjour bonjour. Voici la fin de ce volet ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin suivra, mais dans une autre histoire. J'aime pas que mes trucs aient plus de 20 chapitres. Je trouve ça lourd. Donc je viendrais poster un truc ici pour dire que le deuxième aura été posté. (Quoique ceux qui me suivent verront le deux assez rapidement et facilement)_

_**Jana**: Pour John, ceci répondra à ta question et la deuxième partie y répondra encore plus._

_J,espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas...je sais que je fous pas mal n'importe quoi, mais que voulez-vous...je suis comme ça. Merci à tous ceux qui review. Je vous aime_

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Epilogue**

James et John apparurent parmi les ruines de la cité des vampires. Étonnamment, ils arrivèrent à un endroit où ils étaient éloignés et cachés des membres de la Cabale. James regarda John un moment puis soupira sans bouger. Cette immobilité attira l'attention de l'autre qui se tourna vers son vieil ami, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

-J'allais encore me prendre un échec cuisant au visage, fit-il remarquer en avançant finalement, se dirigeant vers une entrée que l'on voyait de l'extérieur. Merci à Nikola sûrement. Ils s'y frayèrent un chemin et descendirent dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe. Le vampire lui avait laissé un papier sur lequel il avait écrit, de très mauvaise foi sans doute, les renseignements qui leur seraient utiles. Dans le labyrinthe, il y avait des membres de la Cabale selon le vampire. James le croyait et ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que de s'enfoncer.

John le suivait, se demandant s'il avait comprit ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Peut-être en fait n'était-ce pas la bonne réflexion qu'il se faisait, mais s'il avait raison, alors pourquoi James continuait-il cette mission avec cette information en tête ? Il aurait très bien pu lui demander de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

0000000000000000000

Au Sanctuaire, Helen, Nikola, Will, Ashley et Henry continuaient de travailler sur leur enquête en même temps que les deux plus jeunes hommes allaient parfois dans la chambre où reposait Claire afin de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien. Chacun d'eux ne voulait pas la colère de James sur le dos s'il venait à revenir et que sa protégée ne soit pas aussi bien portante qu'il le fallait. Pas que le médecin était réellement menaçant, mais personne ne voulait le décevoir.

Ils avançaient. Dans leur recherche. C'était ce qui était encourageant. Ils avaient retrouvé la trace de ce Christopher Shanks. Il ne manquait plus qu'à pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Ils attendraient par contre le retour de John avant de faire quoi que ce soit, car ils avaient peur de faire une bêtise si l'ex-tueur ne leur avait pas donné toutes les informations nécessaires au bon fonctionnement d'une embuscade ou de toute autre essaie pour mettre la main sur l'employé de la Cabale.

Henry, dont c'était rendu le tour, se dirigea vers la chambre de repos. Lorsqu'il y entra, Claire dormait toujours. Un peu inquiétant tout de même que la jeune femme ne se soit pas réveillée depuis le temps. Il allait bientôt faire jour. Personne n'avait dormit. Certainement encore moins les deux hommes qui était toujours en Inde et dont personne n'avait de nouvelles...

Le loup-garou jeta un oeil aux constantes qui se révélèrent parfaites. Tout était sous contrôle. Peut-être la jeune femme avait-elle simplement besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit si longue à revenir à elle. Helen aurait peut-être été plus apte à faire un diagnostique, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement, surtout qu'il devait se faire des idées. Ce devait être normal qu'on tarde tant à se réveiller, surtout après avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi angoissant. De plus, avec les blessures qu'elle avait reçu...disons que l'imitateur de l'Éventreur avait eu le temps de lui faire goûter un avant-goût de sa cuisine...

_-Henry, comment va Claire ?_

La voix de Magnus lui parvint clairement en communication radio.

-Elle est encore endormit. Ses constantes sont bonnes et elle semble calme.

Le silence lui répondit, il sut qu'elle réfléchissait.

_-Et ses blessures ? Ont-elles recommencer à saigner ?_

Le loup-garou s'approcha du lit et souleva les couvertures, un peu mal à l'aise, tirant un pan de son chandail afin de regarder sous. Il se retira par la suite rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'elle se réveille alors qu'il lui levait le chandail. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, il reprit en main son appareil de communication.

-Non, ses blessures sont toujours aussi propre, le Doc a fait un bon travail.

_-Je n'en doutais pas le moins du monde, mais nous avons eu déjà des problèmes inexplicables avec la santé de Claire et je voulais simplement en être certaine._

-Comment ça des problèmes ?

_-Claire n'est pas totalement humaine._

Henry porta son regard sur la jeune rescapée.

-Ah.

L'explication qui expliquait tout. Ainsi donc, la petite était plus près d'un Phénomène que d'un humain ?

00000000000000000

James regardait autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Où était passé John ? Ils avaient tué les membres de la Cabale qui fouinaient de trop près dans leurs affaires, mais son ami avait semblé disparaître tout juste après les combats. Tournant son regard de droite à gauche, il commençait à trouver la plaisanterie de moins en moins amusante, surtout que ce n'était pas du genre à John de faire ce genre de bêtises. S'il fallait qu'il mette une explication sur ce comportement, il valait mieux qu'il fuit à toute vitesse, mais malheureusement, la vitesse était une des dernières choses qu'il était apte à posséder. Il continua de marcher finalement vers la sortie. Leur mission ici était terminé. Un homme restait de vivant afin qu'il puisse être amener au Sanctuaire. Le dirigeant de la base londonienne n'était pas pour la violence, mais il savait que dans ce genre de situation, c'était souvent la seule solution possible.

Alors qu'il allait vers la sortie, il entendit le chargement d'une arme derrière son dos. Il avait finalement eu l'habitude, avec les époques et le temps, à reconnaître ce bruit. Entre mille il pourrait savoir il s'agissait duquel. On le menaçait d'une arme. D'une arme à feu. En se tournant, son coeur manqua un autre battement et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-John...

Son ami lui faisait face, impassible, comme s'il ne faisait que converser tranquillement avec un vieil ami.

-James.

-C'est pathétique que tu me donnes raison.

-Tu n'avais qu'à rebrousser chemin lorsque tu as compris. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je sais...

James recula d'un , plus rapide, tira, regardant sans l'ombre d'un regret James Watson tomber lourdement sur le sol, sans même une exclamation de douleur.

* * *

Fin un peu définitive je sais ^^''

Pardonnez-moi xD

Partie deux bientôt, le plus tôt possible, mais l'école est recommencée, donc bon.


	21. ANNONCE POSSIBLE REPRISE ET RÉÉCRITURE

Bonjour !

Après...plus d'un an d'inactivité, je reprend du mieux. J'avoue qu'un grand vide avait pas mal fichu en l'air toute mon inspiration, mais me promener à nouveau sur mon compte m'a donné envie de continuer. J'ai toujours les idées de la deuxième partie en tête et sauvegarder dans mes fichiers. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, je ne sais pas si ça va être intéressant, mais je vais tenter.

J'annonce aussi la réécriture complète de cette première partie. Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà terminés et je publierai le tout très bientôt.

Je ne m'attend pas à ce que ceux qui suivaient l'histoire au départ ne reviennent, mais je signifie simplement qu'une suite est prévu.

Toute mes autres histoires de Sanctuary seront aussi updater en temps et lieu. Sans en réécrire, je veux, et je tiens à terminer celles que j'avais commencé.

Merci à tous ceux et celles m'ayant laissé des reviews sur l'un ou l'autre de mes fics de Sanctuary.


End file.
